


LOVESICKNESS

by AlannaBlack



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alfa Tony Stark, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Lime, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Peter Parker, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, mi primer intento de omegaverse-fluff-lo que sea, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 60,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: Peter Parker últimamente se ha sentido exageradamente mal, tal vez tenga algún tipo de enfermedad... o tal vez sólo es la adolescencia.





	1. Euforia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [LOVESICKNESS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611633) by [AlannaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack)



Peter se levantó corriendo de la cama. Inmediatamente fue al lavabo.

Estuvo ahí hasta que la última arcada le indicó que había despertado a su tía May. Ella le acercó un vaso de agua y una pastilla que no supo qué era ni para qué. La tomó sin dudarlo y bajó la mirada asustado. 

—¿Comiste algo o qué tienes? —preguntó May en medio de un bostezo.

—No lo sé. No comí nada hoy.

—Yo creo que lo mejor será que mañana te quedes a descansar y después llamo a tu escuela.

—¡No, no puedo faltar!

Nuevamente se volteó al lavabo mientras May iba por más agua y otra pastilla. Después de media hora de estar sufriendo en el lavabo, se fue a su cama a tratar de dormir un poco más. Su ropa estaba empapada por el sudor y su cuerpo se sentía en llamas. Eran las dos de la madrugada. El malestar había disminuido pues lo que fuera que su tía le hubiera dado, realmente había dado resultado.

Por la mañana, May tocó la puerta y Peter se levantó como si nada. El aroma a café y a waffles recién hechos pronto le despertaron el apetito. Se cambió y se apresuró a sentarse a la mesa.

—Lo siento, Peter, pero tengo que salir. Está todo listo y te dejé comida para que lleves a la escuela, en caso de que realmente tengas que ir. Por favor, no comas nada de la cafetería o de ningún otro lugar hasta que vayamos al médico por la tarde. También te puse dos pastillas más y en serio, si no es importante, mejor quédate en la casa. Yo mañana llevo el recado con tus maestros.

—Sí, tía, muchas gracias.

Peter sabía que era inútil discutir con ella, por lo que esperó a que se fuera y así él pudiera irse a la escuela. Ese día era importante, no por los deberes. Ese día Tony Stark al fin iría a recogerlo a la escuela, frente a todos, en su nuevo auto deportivo. Tal vez esa había sido la causa de su malestar en la madrugada: los nervios, las “mariposas en el estómago”, la euforia. Tony al fin quería que los vieran en público, algo sutil, algo discreto, pero algo que dijera que por fin, era su novio y que empezaran a darse cuenta de eso. Peter no cabía de la emoción. Ya habría algún momento para explicárselo a May y que ella lo aceptara porque realmente no había forma de que ella se negara. 

Peter empezó a poner maple en los waffles y veía con deleite el delicado vaivén de la miel derramarse sobre ellos. Recordó con una sonrisa la manera en la que él mismo había dejado caer miel sobre el pecho de Tony algunos días atrás. Su expresión horrorizada había sido lo mejor.

“¡Niño, ten cuidado! ¡Le va a caer miel al reactor!”

Lo demás, lo ruborizó. Era muy temprano como para empezar el día pensando en el último “maratón” que había tenido con Tony. Se mordió el labio sólo de pensar en él y pronto sintió un deseo muy fuerte de que Tony lo tocara de manera íntima, que lo llevara a la cúspide de la excitación, pero en ese momento no era posible. Miró su reloj, aún tenía tiempo. Mordisqueó uno de los waffles y dio un sorbo rápido a su café. Realmente deseaba ver a su novio para calmar las ansias que crecían cada vez más en sus regiones bajas.


	2. Maple

Corrió como nunca en su vida. En ese momento le hubiera gustado columpiarse por encima de toda esa multitud que abarrotaba los pasillos en la escuela, pero era cambio de hora y no podía hacerlo. Apenas y llegó al baño. Nuevamente, sentía su cuerpo arder, no podía luchar contra esas nauseas tan terribles, que se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando como mosca enredada en una telaraña. Peter esperó hasta que sintió que era lo último de los estertores que recorrían su cuerpo afiebrado.

Se dejó caer en el piso y se quedó esperando hasta que el último vestigio de escalofríos lo abandonó. En ese momento entró Flash y Peter instintivamente supo que las cosas empeorarían antes de terminar el día.

—¿Qué pasó ahora? No me digas que le tienes miedo al examen de español.

No estaba de humor. Su voz sonaba débil y temblorosa.

—Agradecería mucho tu silencio y tu ausencia —dijo con un tono que no daba a dudas que quería estar solo en esos instantes. 

—Como quieras, Parker. ¿O ya entraste en tu primer celo y no sabes cómo manejarlo? —preguntó Flash con un tono burlón en su voz, burlón y sarcástico. 

Peter se levantó tan rápido que un mareo le hizo sostenerse de la pared con manos temblorosas y sudorosas. Flash comenzó a reírse de manera casi histérica.

—Todos sabemos cómo lucen los omegas primerizos. Afortunadamente para los demás siempre nos es más sencillo. Buena suerte con eso. Por cierto, ¿soy yo o huele a miel de maple? Porque si ese es tu aroma, déjame decirte que es de lo más desagradable. Alguna vez llegué a pensar que, si olieras a helado de fresa, tal vez y sólo tal vez, yo podría… Tú sabes, mmm… —dijo Flash, mientras se lamía los labios en un intento grotesco de parecer seductor. 

Peter sintió que la cara le ardía de vergüenza.

—¡Mejor vete, Flash! —gritó justo a tiempo antes de ir a sujetarse del lavabo por otros diez minutos más.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a seguir vomitando hasta que me canse y me aburra?

Flash se quedó esperando a pesar de lo incómodo de la situación. Peter sentía que todo le daba vueltas. No tenía ganas de pelear ni mucho menos, sólo quería estar solo y saber qué era lo que le estaba causando ese terrible malestar. Habría dado lo poco que tenía con tal de dejar de sentirse así.

—Ten —Flash le extendió un pañuelo, mientras se tapaba la nariz con su antebrazo para evitar oler a Peter —. Por lo visto, ya creaste lazos con alguien. ¿Es Ned? Qué vergüenza.  
Peter lo miró desconcertado.

—¿Qué dices? ¿De qué hablas?

Flash hizo un mohín de disgusto. La arrogancia se cuajó en su voz.

—No seas idiota. En serio, sigo sin entender por qué rayos te aceptaron en esta escuela, junto con todos nosotros. No eres digno de estar aquí. Mírate: no eres más que un pobre tonto que es pobre y tonto. Todo el mundo sabe cuál es su lugar, pero parece ser que tú no. Mírate, ni siquiera traes collar. ¿Es en serio, Parker? ¿Nadie te ha dicho como funciona todo esto, o crees que…?

Flash se empezó a carcajear al ver la expresión horrorizada de Peter, quién no podía ni quería defenderse. Flash continuó.

—¿De verdad crees que quien quiera que te haya mordido, se va a hacer cargo? No seas idiota, eso no les pasa a los de tu clase —remató sarcásticamente.

Peter sintió que las piernas le temblaban.

—¿Hacerse cargo de qué?

Una estruendosa carcajada mientras Flash salía del baño fue lo último que escuchó Peter. No entendía lo que le quiso decir su bully personal. Después de otro raro tirado en el suelo, hasta que sintió que las fuerzas le regresaban poco a poco, Peter salió caminando, arrastrando los pies y dándose cuenta de que realmente Flash tenía algo de razón, al menos en lo poco que había logrado entender. No había forma de que él lograra encajar dentro de esa rara sociedad que solo se limitaba a manotear su escaso poder en tanto la clase dominante, no los oprimiera de más. Peter sólo era un pobre espectador dentro de esa gran maquinaria llamada sociedad y sólo empeoraba las cosas queriendo protegerlos con su alter ego. Ni siquiera sabía si eso lo colocaría algún día en alguna posición privilegiada ni para qué lo hacía, dado que actuaba desde el anonimato.

Se sostuvo de una columna mientras sentía el ataque de otro mareo terrible. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero la vergüenza de que todos lo vieran y se burlasen de él, hicieron que se sujetara con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. El timbre de inicio de clases sonó y decidió esperar hasta sentirse mejor. Respiró hondamente y esperó a que el pasillo quedara solo. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, no quería saber nada. Sólo quería que llegara la hora de la salida para ver a Tony y por fin, abrazarlo. Era lo único que deseaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Esperó escondido en un salón vacío, recostado encima de las mesas que estaban cerca de la ventana mientras que su brazo bloqueaba la luz del sol que le molestaba más de lo habitual. El tiempo no parecía avanzar para nada, era como si cronos se estuviera burlando de él. Recordó algo que Flash le había dicho, pero no tenía sentido para él. Buscó un espejo en uno de los cajones de objetos perdidos y con sus manos ansiosas y temblorosas lo dirigió hacia la parte trasera de su nuca, y ahí en toda su gloria se encontraba aquello. En el espejo se notaba claramente que tenía una marca en el cuello, la marca de una mordida. Recordaba que la última vez que había estado con Tony algo se había descontrolado. No había sido como las primeras veces. Esa última ocasión, sintió un calor insoportable. Había tenido que escaparse de la escuela y entrar violentamente en el departamento de su novio y tomar la iniciativa. Grave error. Eso le había costado que Tony se pusiera agresivo y lo mordiera:

“No lo vuelvas a hacer. Ni se te ocurra intentarlo”.

Un mordisco en el cuello que le había dolido terriblemente, pero ni siquiera se había molestado en verse la herida, pues en ese momento sólo deseaba sentir la furia y las embestidas de su novio dentro de su cuerpo. Recordaba que había sido una de las ocasiones en las que las cosas se habían puesto violentas al grado de pedirle a Tony que le jalara el cabello, que lo estrujara con fuerza, que lo golpeara y que literalmente, lo hiciera gritar. Esa vez se había ido en taxi porque ni siquiera podía caminar bien. Esa tarde, Peter se sorprendió de lo que le había pedido a su novio, pero lo considero como algo normal. Hasta esa mañana se había dado cuenta del pequeño moretón que tenía en el cuello y las marcas que lo rodeaban. ¿May lo había visto y esperaba el momento justo para regañarlo o dentro de su eterna distracción, ni siquiera lo había notado?

No le dio importancia y se sentó en el suelo, el frío de éste le ayudaba a poder concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el mareo que aún sentía. Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba el fuerte e hipnótico aroma de Tony, delicioso, embriagante; simplemente no había forma de poder ignorar ese sentimiento tan fuerte. No era simple admiración como al principio, ni la creciente atracción que sentía hacia el que había sido su mentor. Conforme pasó el tiempo y las cosas fueron poniéndose distintas entre ambos, Peter supo que había algo más fuerte y poderoso que todo eso y el hecho de que Tony se hubiera encargado de asegurárselo, simplemente lo tenía desquiciado.

Su teléfono sonó. Respondió emocionado.

—¿Tony? —preguntó sintiendo que el aire le faltaba. Escuchar aquella voz grave y rasposa era lo mejor que podía pasarle en ese momento.

—Lo siento, Peter. No podré ir hoy, pero Happy va a llevarte a tu casa.

La decepción se dibujó en su delicado rostro.

—Oh…

—Después te explico, tengo que…

Se cortó la llamada. Esa creciente emoción simplemente se había desvanecido.


	3. Molestias

Se dejó caer en el sillón, con un suspiro melancólico y cansado. May aún no había llegado, y el único que lo había visto en la escuela era Flash, muriéndose por el malestar y hasta Ned vio cómo se tuvo que ir antes, por lo que su falta a clases quedaría justificada si es que alguien preguntaba y le avisaba a May. Eso era lo de menos para él. Lo verdaderamente preocupante era que el pobre de Happy tendría que limpiar el desastre que había dejado en el asiento trasero del auto en el que lo había recogido.

“Tengo que informar al señor Stark y lo mejor será que permitas que te revise el médico de la compañía. No te preocupes por eso, mejor quédate aquí en lo que llega el doctor a verte, yo le avisaré al señor Stark”.

Se llevó las manos al rostro. Toda la noche anterior y toda la mañana se había sentido excesivamente mal. Esas molestias físicas jamás las había experimentado y ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba causándole todo eso. Pensó en cualquier situación que se relacionara con una posible infección, alguna bacteria o algo que causara ese malestar, pero no era posible. Era muy cuidadoso y no habría forma de que se hubiera contagiado de algún virus así porque sí. Después una idea lo asaltó y esa fue la más difícil de evadir. Tal vez había sido el estrés de los exámenes que acababa de presentar, tal vez era algún pendiente relacionado con su situación como superhéroe o algo que no podía recordar, pero se estaba manifestando en su inconsciente para hacerlo reflexionar. Lo peor, fue lo que pensó a continuación: ¿En serio así se sentía estar enamorado? Porque era vergonzoso saber que las “mariposas en el estómago” hacían una verdadera fiesta con consecuencias por demás terribles para su víctima y portador y que, aunque la gente se refería a ellas como una simple metáfora, Peter podía dar cuenta de los efectos literales que esas figuras imaginarias causaban en las personas que tenían el infortunio de padecer de su presencia. Tal vez ese malestar también se relacionaba con algo que había escuchado por primera vez en la mañana y que era algo que nunca se había mencionado cerca de él.

Suspiró. Sacó su teléfono y gastó su saldo haciendo una búsqueda por demás vergonzosa con el rostro enrojecido y el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora:

“Primer celo”.

Lo que leyó le hizo levantarse e ir corriendo a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta aun a sabiendas de lo mucho que eso molestaba a May y se desvistió. Comenzó a observar con sumo cuidado su delgado cuerpo y no notó nada raro o anormal. No concordaba con ninguna de las descripciones ahí enunciadas y no entendía nada de eso. Si acaso, lo único extraordinario y disonante, era el hecho de que sus caderas, aunque delgadas, eran un poco curveadas en comparación con el resto de los chicos que había conocido. Peter se había dado cuenta de eso en sus clases de gimnasia y no porque estuviera de curioso viendo a sus compañeros porque se sintiera atraído por ellos, sino porque comparaba la anatomía del resto de sus compañeros, con la suya y más, por la manera en la que su ajustado traje de superhéroe acentuaba ciertos rasgos de su cuerpo. Aun así, se sentía confundido.

May nunca se lo había dicho cuando llegó el incómodo momento de tener “la conversación”. Peter ni siquiera sabía que eso que le había insinuado Flash y que había leído en varios blogs recientemente, era posible. Sí sabía que a cierta edad —según la escueta y rápida explicación de su tía— las personas formaban familias y lazos, que había quienes se divertían en formas que requerían de mayor intimidad (recordaba el rostro enrojecido y avergonzado de su tía mientras hacía un extraño ademán con las manos) y que todo eso, se daría llegado el momento, que era algo que requería de un cierto compromiso entre las partes involucradas, pero no era lo primordial. Que lo ideal era esperar a que llegara ese alguien especial, que Peter lo sabría cuando tuviera la edad adecuada y que algo dentro de él, se lo indicaría. Por lo mientras, lo mejor para él, era enfocarse en seguir siendo un buen alumno, una persona ejemplar y posiblemente sólo así lograría destacar.

¿Destacar en qué?

Lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era saber por qué Tony no había ido a verlo y por qué había cancelado de último minuto su cita. Lo demás no tenía importancia. No le interesaba saber si sus síntomas correspondían al primer celo (tal vez las palabras burlonas de Flash se habían referido a eso y su investigación tampoco le había sido de gran ayuda) ni mucho menos. Sólo quería saber por qué Tony no le había vuelto a llamar y si eso era realmente una mala señal, tal vez era la peor de todas. Eso era lo único importante para él. Se vistió rápidamente y salió a la sala, para volver a tirarse en el sillón con sus pensamientos tan revueltos como sus castaños y finos cabellos.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse. May venía platicando con alguien más.

—¿Peter? Es hora de ir al médico.

—No es nada grave. Ya me siento mejor y…

Peter se levantó de un salto mientras miraba desconcertado al acompañante de su tía.

—¿Estás bien, niño?

Peter tragó saliva mientras las mariposas hacían nuevamente su trabajo. Rogaba porque no hicieran de las suyas frente a aquel hombre tan apuesto.

—¡Señor Stark! —gritó sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

May entró caminando despacio, como dándoles tiempo a que se miraran. 

—Le ofrezco un café mientras esta criatura se mete a bañar. ¡Peter, a la ducha, ahora! Tienes que ir al médico.

Peter se dio cuenta de que una leve sonrisa se dibujó en aquella boca que lo incitaba a pensar en cosas por demás incómodas en ese momento y su rostro se tornó del mismo color escarlata brillante del traje que se escondía en su armario. Peter se sintió sumamente avergonzado de que su tía le llamara la atención frente a Tony y que finalmente ella fuera la que le siguiera exponiendo como lo que era: un chiquillo que debía seguir ciertas reglas y que dependía de las decisiones de otros. A juzgar por los ruidos en la cocina, May la estaba volteando para poder encender la cafetera.

—¿En serio no es mucha molestia que lo lleve usted? —gritó May al tiempo que se caía una taza al suelo y soltaba algunas maldiciones.

Peter miró vacilante a aquel hombre que se sentaba en el sillón mirándolo fijamente. Tony se dio tiempo para guiñar un ojo mientras usaba su voz más severa y se lamía los labios. 

—No es ninguna molestia, yo me encargo de que lo atiendan como se merece.


	4. Sorpresa

“Te lo prometo, no será mucho tiempo, pero por favor, por favor, no hagas nada estúpido, no quiero que te arriesgues, no hagas nada hasta que yo regrese. No, no, no, sin protestar. Es en serio, Peter. No quiero que hagas ninguna otra cosa fuera de lo normal. Enfócate en tus estudios, sal con tus amigos y atiende a tu tía. Sé bueno con ella y haz todo lo que te diga sin rezongar porque vives en su casa y estás bajo sus reglas. Yo me encargo de los demás y no, no se te ocurra desafiarme o pasarte de listo porque me voy a enterar. ¿Estamos? Es más, para que no me extrañes, ¿ves esa estrella? Te la regalo. Es tuya. No te rías, es tuya. Todo, cualquier cosa que tú quieras, es para ti. Por favor, Peter, serán unos días. Llegando… mejor no te prometo nada, si al final cuando regrese, te lo puedo hacer”.

—Señor Parker, ¿qué le parece tan gracioso? —preguntó su maestra sumamente molesta.

Escuchó las risas de sus compañeros y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el salón de clases. Estaba sonriendo como un bobo. Hasta Ned lo miró con gesto desconcertado y se dio cuenta de que realmente sus gestos eran por demás delatores. El timbre sonó justo a tiempo y salió casi corriendo, excusándose con su mejor amigo diciéndole que tenía algo realmente importante que hacer. Desde que había empezado a salir con Tony, ya no le interesaba la cercanía de nadie más. 

Fue a su casillero a dejar sus cosas mientras recordaba la última noche con él. Era todo tan vívido que se estremeció de recordar las manos firmes y expertas que se habían deleitado acariciándolo toda esa noche. Se mordió el labio pensando en el cuerpo sudoroso y bien cincelado de su amante encima del suyo. Trató de ahogar su risa recordando las cosas tan subidas de tono que su novio le había susurrado al oído al tiempo que percibía su tibio y embriagante aliento cerca de él. Sintió un estremecimiento tremendo al recordar la respiración entrecortada de Tony, al tiempo que recreaba el ímpetu con el que ambos se entregaban en la intimidad. Eso era el “algo realmente importante” que tenía que hacer: entregarse a sus recuerdos, repasarlos minuciosamente uno por uno hasta volver a empezar y quería tiempo para estar solo y regocijarse pensando en su novio. Qué raro le parecía pensar en Tony como eso: su novio.

Su malestar, según el propio Peter, había sido por los nervios que le ocasionaba pensar en Tony. Estaba completamente seguro de eso porque en cuanto se subió al auto con él, por arte de magia, todo estaba bien. No hubo síntomas, no hubo malestar, la angustia se había ido, esos terribles cambios de humor se habían disipado. Todo eso había desaparecido en cuanto había estado al lado de Tony. El justificante médico había dejado a la tía May tranquila y a Peter le parecía una gran travesura saber que había pasado toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche con su novio, y no en el consultorio de un hospital. Ni siquiera había extrañado no salir a jugar su segunda vida. No tenía ganas de distraerse en algo que no fuera su romance. Todo iba de maravillas.

Se fue caminando solo, intentando ocultar con una carpeta, el problema que se escondía en sus pantalones y que había sido provocado por los recuerdos tan vividos que aún se repetían en su memoria. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se fue caminando entre las calles de Queens sintiendo el sol sobre su rostro y mirando a la gente. Todos iban caminando sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Él iba completamente perdido en la telaraña de recuerdos que había empezado a tejer en su mente desde que estaba con Tony. Si él era su primer amor, obviamente sería el único. Peter no tenía ojos para nadie más. Iba sonriendo tontamente hasta que algo lo hizo voltear incómodo.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes?

—Ya no falta mucho, estoy a días, pero te juro que me muero de miedo. Lo bueno es que por fin se acabaron esos terribles síntomas. Todo, absolutamente todo, me daba asco. Lo que más me gustaba, fue lo que terminé por aborrecer. Te juro que no tengo ganas de volver a ver una sola papa frita en toda mi vida.

—¿Te lo vas a quedar o lo vas a dar en adopción?

—No lo sé, depende de lo que sea. Si es omega igual que yo, ten por seguro que…

Era un joven caminando junto a otro. Dos varones. Uno de ellos lucía un muy prominente abdomen.

Peter sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Se quedó inmóvil hasta que los vio alejarse. Empezó a correr y subió buscando a su tía. May estaba sentada en la mesa, haciendo las cuentas de lo que había que pagar ese mes.

—¿Qué tienes, Peter? —preguntó asustada. Nunca había visto a su sobrino así.

El joven tenía la boca seca y lucía pálido, terriblemente asustado.

—Una pregunta —dijo mientras sudaba copiosamente—. ¿Qué rayos es un omega?

May tragó saliva.

—¡Ay, Peter! ¡No me digas que…!

Peter no reparó en el rostro desencajado de su tía. Su manoteó daba cuenta de su desesperación.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Sólo quiero que me expliques qué rayos es eso porque te juro no entiendo nada!

May sacó un cigarro de su bolsa y aunque dudó en encenderlo, finalmente lo prendió. 

—¿Qué pasó? Dime la verdad, Peter.

El muchacho se dejó caer en una silla. Su corazón latía desbocado.

—Vi a un joven… ya sabes… —dijo mientras con sus manos dibujaba un prominente vientre sobre el suyo.

La expresión de May fue una sonrisa de fingida calma.

—Ah, eso. 

Peter la miró fijamente y frunció el ceño. El reproche se notaba en su voz.

—¿Eso? ¿Qué quieres decir?

May sonrió nerviosamente.

—Es normal, Peter. Todos los omega pueden tener, ya sabes, bebés. ¿No les explican eso en la escuela? Qué mal, en mis tiempos, los maestros se molestaban en explicar eso en clase y…

Peter ya no escuchó nada. Esa imagen había sido tremendamente perturbadora y sería algo imposible de borrar en mucho tiempo.


	5. Enfermo de amor

No habían sido unos cuantos días. Tony no le había vuelto a llamar y en serio que ya había pasado mucho tiempo. En ese lapso, Peter había vuelto a hacer lo que le había dicho su novio que no hiciera, con la esperanza de que eso llamara su atención, pero no sucedió nada. Ni una reprimenda, ni una visita sorpresa, ni un reclamo. Estaba al borde del colapso y no le importaba nada.

No dejaba de pensar en dos cosas.

La primera y la más obvia, era Tony. Ese pensamiento era algo recurrente en su cabeza, tanto así que ya se estaba volviendo una obsesión y amenazaba la poca mesura que aún tenía. Se irritaba cuando Ned, May o quien fuera le hablaba y lo sacaba de sus pensamientos. La escuela era un verdadero martirio. Sólo deseaba estar quieto, callado y sumido en su mundo en el que todo era perfecto. No había un solo momento en el día en el que no pensara en su novio. A veces, deseaba no haberse involucrado en algo que le estaba robando energía, pero al mismo tiempo, se arrepentía de pensar eso porque le causaba tanto conflicto querer seguir y no querer estar así al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que estar enamorado se sintiera así? Porque no era cómo había escuchado hablar a los demás: estar enamorado era lo mejor del mundo, esa euforia, esa alegría, esa inyección de vitalidad. No.

Para Peter era lo peor. Era querer estar todo el tiempo, todo el día pegado a Tony. No importaba que no fuera un contacto íntimo. Él quería estar a su lado, quería sentirlo, olerlo, verlo, oírlo. Lo necesitaba, no podía dejar de pensar en él, no quería. En serio no podía y eso ya le estaba pasando la factura. Físicamente sentía los estragos de su creciente manía. No podía concentrarse, no podía dormir, a veces no comía nada o terminaba arrasando con todo. Las náuseas, los mareos, las palpitaciones tan violentas que lo asaltaban en cualquier momento. Somatizar los sentimientos era algo pavoroso. Era terrible sentir eso. No podía hacer su vida cotidiana como la había hecho hasta hacía unos meses, antes de que Tony le dijera que le pertenecía, que era suyo y que no dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre ellos dos.

Al principio, eso se había sentido bien. Era lo mejor que le había podido pasar a Peter. Incluso, aun cuando Tony le pidió discreción al respecto, Peter no se negó y lo vio como un secreto que debía ser guardado para no perder su encanto. May se había dado cuenta de que Peter estaba enamorado, pero no lo cuestionó. Al contrario, lo alentó, pero advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado y que se asegurara que la otra persona sintiera lo mismo que sentía él, que no olvidara que tenía un futuro por delante y que se cuidara, que no echara a perder su vida siendo tan joven. Peter no entendió esas palabras, pues sólo pensaba en Tony y en lo feliz que era cuando estaban juntos.

Después, cuando las cosas cambiaron de tono y la intimidad se hizo presente, Peter vio las cosas desde otra perspectiva. El contacto físico, las primeras veces, los deseos físicos… el anhelo calcinante por la piel del otro y la ansiedad por sentir a Tony dentro de él era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Algo había sucedido y aunque al inicio las cosas habían sido un poco extrañas para Peter (no sabía realmente qué era lo que pasaba cuando dos personas estaban juntas hasta que lo vivió en carne propia), lo disfrutaba enormemente. Era como una droga. Peter se había vuelto adicto a Tony y al parecer, el sentimiento era mutuo. Era como estar en una alocada luna de miel. La pasión, el deseo, las ganas incontrolables y el saber que había quién pudiera saciarlas, era lo único que le gustaba. Por eso, había hecho de lado muchos de sus pasatiempos. 

Pero después, las cosas se empezaron a complicar para Peter. Nunca había peleado con Tony, pero últimamente se había dado cuenta de que ya no era la ansiedad física, sino que también era algo que empezaba a rebasarlo y no sabía qué hacer. Sentía que estaba enloqueciendo y la adrenalina se había apoderado de él. Llamaba a Tony a cualquier hora, buscaba cualquier pretexto para escribirle algo, para mandarle fotos, lo que fuera con tal de atraer la atención de aquel al que antes llamaba Señor Stark. Era un miedo latente que crecía a cada segundo que no pasaba cerca del cuarentón.

Luego, la melancolía. Peter sentía que la locura lo devoraba y que los celos lo estaban matando, pues Tony aun debía mantener una “cierta imagen” ante los medios, más en su estatus de superhéroe. Había días en los que lloraba incontrolablemente a causa de ello y aunque Tony se lo había aclarado de mil y un maneras, para Peter no era sencillo sobrellevar esa situación. No podía controlarse, no podía concentrarse en lo que debía hacer y en más de una ocasión, May lo regañó severamente al darse cuenta de que su relación con quién fuera que la tuviera, le estaba haciendo daño. Peter decidió dejar de dar indicios que lo delataran, pero era imposible. Era como estar enfermo, era algo peor que eso.

Incluso, después de haber visto a Tony por ultima vez, se dio cuenta de que lo suyo sí podía ser considerado un trastorno, pero le pareció algo exagerado. Leyó un artículo en una revista científica donde se hablaba de la obsesión por estar enamorado y hasta torció la boca cuando vio que muchos de los síntomas que había experimentado, estaban en esa lista: la depresión, las náuseas, el insomnio, la fatiga, la falta de concentración, el apetito desmedido o la ausencia de éste, el sentimiento de indefensión (Peter arqueó una ceja. ¿Era en serio? Él era Spider-Man) y la desesperanza… Incluso, le concedió algo de razón a la lectura al darse cuenta de que al principio de que Tony le había pedido ser su novio, Peter se sentía invencible, como si tuviera todo lo que pudiera desear en la vida y que sus problemas estaban resueltos. Nada más falso porque desde la última vez, sólo se había sentido peor, como si no valiera nada. 

De no haber visto el sustento académico que ese artículo tenía, y si no hubiera experimentado todos esos síntomas ni el sentir que su cuerpo no era el mismo (la tensión se había anidado en su espalda y cuello), Peter juraría que eso era una mentira muy bien armada. Que alguien había pagado por escribir algo que lejos de confortarlo, lo había hecho sentir peor.

La segunda cuestión, era lo que (por fin) les habían explicado en la escuela: los cambios típicos de la adolescencia. Las hormonas haciendo su malévolo trabajo en esa terrible y angustiosa transición hacia las vicisitudes de la vida adulta. ¿Quién demonios quería crecer y llenarse de problemas y cosas angustiosas y de forma voluntaria? Terrible era estar en ese estado en el que la química del cuerpo hacía y deshacía a placer, como para querer (de buen agrado) crecer y afrontar “las responsabilidades y maravillas que vienen al crecer”. No, claro que no. Peter no quería eso. Suficiente era con ser torpe, con tropezarse con todo el mundo, con sentirse inútil y estúpido como para querer soportar y maravillarse con los cambios físicos que le acontecían. Era más que suficiente con toda la maraña de ideas que había en su cabeza, con todo lo que estaba sintiendo como para tratar de tomarlo racionalmente y decir que estaba bien, que sólo eran las hormonas trabajando y que sus altibajos emocionales “eran normales”. Obvio que no. No era tan sencillo para él.

Lo físico, algo inevitable. El cuerpo creciendo, la voz cambiando, la aparición de cosas que antes no había (al menos en cuanto a la proporción de las mismas) y ese terrible y angustioso trajín que suponía el inicio del Primer Celo.

¿Qué demonios era todo eso?

Había una edad (según la explicación del maestro a cargo) en la que el cuerpo de todos los individuos cambiaba y determinaba su escala dentro de la sociedad. Ya no era sólo la cuestión de la posición social o el apellido. ¡No! Había algo peor. Eran las mismas funciones del cuerpo las que determinaban el lugar que cada uno tenía en esa tremenda maquinaria llamada sociedad y eso era lo que establecía quién pertenecía a dónde. Su rol, pues. Con suerte, desde temprana edad a algunos se les notaba pero irremediablemente todos iban para allá, todos tenían una función que cumplir les gustara o no (a la gran mayoría no le gustaba: simplemente era su destino). El examen de sangre no mentía, pero era la fecha en el que él ignoraba los resultados del suyo y suplicaba en silencio porque no perteneciera a esa clase. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse hecho uno y si había uno, May nunca se lo comunicó.

A Peter le molestaba la simple idea de saber que (¿era en serio?) había varones que estaban destinados a procrear vida desde un rol más pasivo y eso no tenía vuelta de hoja. Era una medida biológica por demás arbitraria y no se podía hacer nada. Bueno, sí se podía, pero era esa clase la más indefensa y la menos favorecida. Se podía suprimir, se podía ignorar, se podía hacer uso del autocontrol, pero eran pocos los que lo lograban. Por lo demás, los omega tenían que aceptar su destino sin poder decidir qué hacer con sus propios cuerpos porque la decisión no era suya, sino de sus familias o de su pareja alfa. Y si eran muy afortunados, encontrar a su par predestinado (un último abucheo y con justa razón ante la insensibilidad de los comentarios de ese maestro tan terco, arcaico e insoportable defensor del orden natural de las cosas). Punto.

Muchos se levantaron antes de que el maestro concluyera. Flash fue uno de ellos y pasó triunfal ante todos indicando su rango. Peter se quedó prestando atención a la accidentada clase. Tenía ganas de preguntar, pero era por demás vergonzoso. ¿Cómo lo sabría? Afortunadamente alguien más (uno de los bufones de clase, de esos que nunca faltan) se animó. No era por curiosidad, era sólo para hacer escarnio de los que cayeran en la trampa y preguntaran genuinamente. Peter se contuvo al darse cuenta.

—¿Y cómo me doy cuenta de que soy o no un omega?

Los que se quedaron estallaron en carcajadas. El maestro se acomodó las gafas y fingió no escuchar las risas.

—Uno de los indicios más comunes, es la aparición de vello en ciertas partes.

—Ya tengo mucho vello en todos lados, hasta donde no alcanzo a ver.

Más carcajadas. 

—Bueno —prosiguió el docente—, en áreas en las que usualmente no hay, pero a comparación de un Alfa, la cantidad es menor. 

—¿O sea cómo?

Las risas disminuyeron.

—Los Alfa se distinguen por su nivel de agresividad y por querer imponerse siempre. La clase más común, Beta, está en medio, son más moderados en su comportamiento, pero físicamente no lucen ni muy fuertes ni muy débiles, y los Omega, mantienen un aspecto extremadamente juvenil y débil en comparación de los otros dos grupos. Un aspecto más andrógino, no existe vello facial y sus caderas son más redondeadas. 

—¡No entiendo! —gritó alguien.

La desesperación del maestro se hizo evidente. Era mucho más complicado tratar de explicar eso a un puñado de adolescentes que irremediablemente se darían cuenta cuando eso pasara. ¿No era obvio? Todos tenían un lugar en el mundo y los primeros en saberlo eran los Alfa, los últimos eran los Omega cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Los Beta sólo se resignaban a su propia mediocridad. 

—Sí. Físicamente sólo es distinguible en varones por el vello facial, la gravedad en la voz, la fuerza física (generalmente son muy fuertes y se nota) y obviamente, por su estatus económico. 

Peter arqueó una ceja. ¿Tony era un alfa y nunca se lo dijo? ¿Por qué ignoraba algo tan obvio?

—Pero —siguió el maestro—, cuando llega el primer celo en un omega se dispara la producción de hormonas que son lo que dan un aroma tan característico a cada individuo. Puede ser cualquier cosa, aunque usualmente son aromas dulzones e insoportables. Los alfa actúan guiados por sus instintos y son capaces de detectar cuando un omega entra en su primer celo. Obviamente, tienen que asegurarse de dar continuidad al ciclo natural de las cosas. Una vez que eligen a su omega, es cuestión de tiempo para que…

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó alguien más.

Las carcajadas solamente desesperaron al maestro quien apuró su respuesta mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas.

—Un alfa y un omega puedan procrear. Muchas veces los omega no saben que lo son hasta que están esperando y sí saben a qué me refiero. Un nuevo ser que llegará al término del embarazo.

Sonó el timbre y Peter esperó a que el auditorio se quedara vacío. Siguió al maestro, quien lo miró con semblante irritado.

—¿Qué pasa, Parker?

Exhaló como si con eso pudiera calmar el palpitar tan violento de su corazón.

—¿Por qué son los omega los que tienen que pasar por eso?

—¡Yo qué sé! Yo sólo les explico lo que viene en el programa de estudios, lidio con sus idioteces como para querer descifrar los misterios de la vida y el universo. ¿Por qué haces preguntas tan tontas? Es obvio, todos tenemos un lugar en la vida. ¿Eres omega?

Peter tragó saliva.

—No lo sé.

El maestro trató de contener una carcajada. 

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Te gustan las chicas? ¿Qué arrojó tu examen sanguíneo?

Peter no supo que contestar. Era más que obvio que sólo existía una persona para él.

—Yo…

El maestro lo miró con atención. Peter se dio cuenta que su profesor lo giró para ver su cuello. Su voz era exageradamente irónica.

—Ay, Parker, pobre de ti. ¿Quién te mordió? Cómo sea. Es obvio cuál es tu lugar. Buena suerte con eso.

Peter apretó los puños. Recordó las palabras tan burlonas de Flash y eran las mismas. El maestro lo miró con lástima. 

—No es nada para avergonzarse, pero por lo que veo, a ti ni te pidieron permiso.

Peter sintió que la cara le ardía de vergüenza. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado pero su voz denotaba molestia.

—No es eso. Lo que pasa es que…

El maestro le dio una palmadita en el hombro, como si le tuviera mucha lástima.

—Mira, a mí no me tienes que explicar nada. Me gustaría decirte que son pocos los que la libran y tienen la fortuna de no quedar…

Ese maldito gesto. Peter lo había hecho ante su tía para simular una protuberancia por demás obvia.

—Si llegases a quedar encinta, corres muchos riesgos. ¿Por qué no te haces un examen y sales de dudas? Aún estás a tiempo, ¿o crees que tienes la capacidad para ver por dos al mismo tiempo? Conozco pocos alfas que se hacen cargo de sus gracias. La mayoría busca omegas jóvenes e inexpertos para saciarse. Pero bueno. Ojalá y no, ojalá y seas de los pocos que no tienen que padecer eso. Sería terrible, ¿no? Y más a tu edad y en tu condición.

El maestro se fue. Peter sintió que una nueva preocupación se sumaba a su lista. Nunca había sido tratado con tanta crudeza ni de una forma tan humillante como en ese momento. Por eso fue por lo que había decidido ignorar las advertencias de Tony y las de May. Por eso había seguido arriesgándose a usar ese traje de superhéroe que aún le daba la sensación de tener el control y sentir que su vida todavía le pertenecía. Pero ¿y si Tony lo estaba usando y todo ese asunto de ser novios, era una forma de ganar sus favores y -como había dicho ese maestro-, saciar sus instintos? 

No quería indagar más. Sólo dos cosas lo estaban preocupando. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de olvidar lo que en verdad lo estaba molestando.  
Si arriesgándose implicaba ganar un poco de olvido, lo haría al menos hasta que Tony regresara para aclararle las cosas. Fue hacia su casillero para guardar sus libros y no pudo evitar el darse un tope ante el frío metal. ¿Por qué era tan ingenuo? ¿Por qué ignoraba cosas que para los demás eran tan obvias?


	6. Dulce

Justo acababa de detener a cinco ladrones. Era mucho mejor que en los viejos tiempos, cuando recién había iniciado su vida secreta como superhéroe. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía detener a una banda de ladrones de poca monta, máxime porque se había acostumbrado a realizar hazañas que rayaban en lo extraordinario y porque tenía el número personal de todos, todos, Los Vengadores. A cambio de esa aventura nocturna, había obtenido unos cuantos golpes, pero no le importaba. Le diría a May que habían tratado de asaltarlo en el transporte para justificar los moretones de la cara y la ceja rota. Lo demás era lo de menos.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó cuando vio la pantalla rota de su celular.

Se fue columpiándose entre las calles mientras maldecía el no haber guardado su celular antes de esa pelea. Iba refunfuñando mientras pensaba en cómo justificaría ese accidente con May, porque lo más seguro es que no fuera a comprarle uno nuevo si ese aún servía, pero casi de repente se sintió estúpido al darse cuenta de que lo más fácil sería usar esa coartada que acababa de ocurrírsele. Total, ya casi ni usaba su teléfono. Hacía días que no sonaba y él tampoco había hecho el esfuerzo por marcar a cierto número que sabía no le iba a contestar. Estaba muy enojado. Tenía pensado lo que le reclamaría a Tony si es que un día este volvía a marcarle. Por lo demás, todos, menos May, podían irse al diablo.

Se detuvo en el callejón contiguo al edificio donde vivía para poder encontrar su mochila y cambiarse antes de entrar a su casa. Ya era de noche. Eso justificaría las heridas. Ni siquiera se las limpió porque no estaba de humor como para arreglarse ni mucho menos. Ver el titular en esa revista de chismes, donde se insinuaba que Tony podría estar saliendo con alguna de las modelos que lo acompañaban, era lo que había detonado ese ataque de furia y por eso mismo, se había dado el lujo de golpear a los ladrones. En un día normal, sólo los habría dejado pegados en la telaraña y habría hecho muchas bromas al respecto, pero esta vez no. Había querido golpearlos y molerlos hasta sacar todo su coraje, pero sabía que había cámaras grabándolo. Las destruyó antes de irse para no dejar más evidencia de su coraje y lo había hecho con la vaga esperanza de que eso le ganara un regaño de Tony, pero no. Todo seguirá en interminable y odioso silencio.

Se cambió, guardó su traje y entró a su casa como si nada. No estaba May cuando llegó. Sólo un recado escrito a prisa.

“Calienta la cena. Fui a jugar bolos con ya sabes quién. Te quiero. No me esperes despierto”.

Arrugó la hoja y la tiró a la basura. No tenía hambre. En todo el día no había comido nada. Otra vez era uno de esos días: pura apatía desde que había puesto un pie fuera de la cama. También estaba enojado porque le pareció que había engordado algo. El pantalón que se había puesto en la mañana le había quedado muy justo y pensó que May lo había lavado mal y que por eso se había encogido. Era su pantalón favorito, el único que se había comprado con sus ahorros y que por ser de diseñador, había sido una ganga al encontrarlo en una tienda de saldos y rebajas.

—¡Cuántas veces le he dicho que no toque mis cosas, que no lave, pero no entiende! —se había dicho a sí mismo esa mañana, pero se dio cuenta que al ponerse otro, este le había quedado igual de ajustado. Molesto, se había puesto un pants ese día y odiaba usarlos, pues le restaban vanidad. Se había resignado a usar una playera no tan ajustada y más se molestó al darse cuenta que su traje, también le apretaba algo.

—¿Cenar? ¿Es en serio? —dijo mientras aventaba su mochila al closet—. Lo que tengo que hacer es dejar de comer cosas que…

Se detuvo en seco. Una idea lo asaltó de repente. Miró su cartera y se dio cuenta que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo iba a lamentar toda la noche, pero el impulso era más fuerte. Miró la hora y salió corriendo. Fue a la tienda donde aquella señora italiana preparaba esa crostata de frambuesas que tanto le gustaba y sólo probaba en su cumpleaños. Llegó corriendo y aunque estaban cerrando, le rogó a la señora que lo atendiera. La señora se compadeció de él al reconocerlo y al final, Peter salió con más cosas de las que esperaba. Hizo malabares para no tirar las cajas que llevaba cargando y justo antes de dar vuelta en la calle en la que vivía, pasó enfrente de una dulcería. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tirar nada de lo que iba cargando, sacó su cartera y se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba dinero suficiente.

“Mañana te irás caminando, pero qué importa. Mejor. Sirve que así haces algo de ejercicio porque te has vuelto muy perezoso”, se regañó en silencio.

Salió con bolsas llenas de confites y bombones. Algunas barras de chocolates amenazaban con caerse de sus bolsillos.

“Algo me dice que hoy alguien va a tener un coma diabético por tanto azúcar”, pensó.

Con mucho esfuerzo, llegó a su departamento y abrió la puerta. Colocó todas las cosas que había comprado sobre la mesa e inmediatamente reservó algunas cosas en su cuarto. No era que no quisiera compartir con May, pero sentía que al día siguiente necesitaría algo de azúcar mientras estaba en clases para mantenerse despierto, pues últimamente se sentía muy fatigado. Guardó en su mochila lo que pensó iba a “necesitar” y regresó a la sala. Cuando sacó el pastel de tiramisú de su caja, sintió que su saliva se había vuelto agua. Se contuvo del impulso de comerlo con las manos y prolongando su agonía, se levantó por una cucharilla y se sirvió un vaso muy grande de leche. Nunca le había pasado eso. Por un momento se sintió culpable y hasta ridículo, pero el antojo podía más que todo eso.

—Una vez al año, no hace daño —dijo para justificar su exceso.

Tomó el control de la televisión y buscó el canal de música. Mientras veía a aquellas delgadas figuras contonearse frenéticamente al ritmo de esa canción, pronto clavó la cuchara en el pastel y sintió que su paladar era otra zona erógena no explorada. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir el dulce gusto del azúcar y el chocolate derritiéndose sobre su lengua.

—¡Dios, esto está delicioso! ¿Por qué antes no lo había probado? —gritó.

Mientras aquella canción sonaba, él estaba entregado a su bacanal personal. Todo había quedado atrás y no recordaba un momento así. No era la clase de persona que pusiera demasiada atención a la comida, si bien disfrutaba de ella, pero sus sentidos se habían avivado de tal forma, que magnificaban todas las sensaciones. Al menos, así había sido en las últimas semanas.

Prácticamente devoró el pastel y todo lo que se había comprado. Aun cuando había revisado en el refrigerador lo que había y calentó la cena, seguía sintiendo hambre. No podía detenerse. Quería seguir comiendo aun a sabiendas de que su cuerpo ya no lo resistiría y que eso le haría daño. Suspiró resignado y regresó a la sala. Cambió la televisión y vio que en el canal de noticias, otra vez hablaban de él. Sonrió. Una vez más la gente hablaba de aquel hombre arácnido, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio que en una de las pocas tomas que una cámara vecinal había tomado, su cuerpo se veía ligeramente más robusto que antes. Su desagrado no tuvo límites.

—¡Qué asco! —dijo molesto.

Se levantó corriendo y se desvistió frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el baño. Sus brazos tenían el mismo tamaño, sus piernas, su espalda, su trasero… pero el vientre comenzaba a notarse abultado. Lo atribuyó al súbito cambio de hábitos que había tenido. Realmente se había vuelto muy sedentario desde que había empezado a salir con Tony, pero no era como para que hubiera ganado tanto peso considerando las veces que no comía bien. Hasta su rostro se veía ligeramente redondeado.

Salió corriendo sin vestirse pues una idea acababa de instalarse en su mente.

Buscó en el fondo de su armario una cajita, la única que había dicho no usaría salvo para una verdadera emergencia y eso lo era. Miró el dinero que estaba ahí y que nunca había querido tocar, pues desde el inicio de su fallido romance le había pedido a Tony que nunca le diera dinero ni nada, a menos que él se lo pidiera, algo que nunca había hecho por muy difíciles que fueran las cosas en su casa. Miró la hora en su celular y se vistió a toda prisa. El corazón le latía aceleradamente.

Tomó un taxi y fue al distrito vecino. No quería evidenciarse más de lo debido. Después de esperar lo que le pareció una eternidad, vio que la enfermera salía.

—¿Parker? —preguntó dirigiéndose apáticamente a los pocos presentes.

Peter se levantó avergonzado.

—Yo soy…

La enfermera lo miró despectivamente.

—¿Es tuya la prueba de sangre?

Peter volteó esperando que los demás no lo vieran. Se moría de miedo y vergüenza.

—S-sí.

—Pasa con el doctor para que te dé tus resultados.

Peter tragó saliva. La enfermera lo guio al consultorio mientras le hacía una última pregunta.

—¿Tu alfa te golpeó? Hay un centro de ayuda no muy lejos de aquí, pueden darte asesoría y refugio si lo necesitas. Ya sabes, nunca faltan los idealistas que creen que los omega pueden ser dignos de consideración...

Peter la miró molesto por ese comentario. Había olvidado su otra escapada nocturna.

—No, no es eso.

La enfermera hizo un gesto de incredulidad. Peter se sintió molesto pero se dio cuenta que no le debía explicaciones a una desconocida. El doctor ya lo estaba esperando.

—Pasa. Siéntate. Para ser un omega, eres muy pudiente, ¿eh? Las pruebas de sangre en esta clínica son muy caras y la mayoría mejor se espera hasta el momento del alumbramiento, porque no pueden costearse la atención médica del proceso. ¿Sabes? Hay algunas cosas que me llaman la atención de tu prueba sanguínea.

Peter sintió que el aire le faltaba. Temió por su identidad secreta pero dejó que el doctor siguiera hablando en lo que a él se le ocurría algo.

—Es normal que haya algunas alteraciones genéticas pues eso depende de los antecedentes familiares y todo eso. Obviamente eres un omega, pero nunca había visto algo así. Como que tu sangre es muy extraña y no sé, yo solo leo lo que arrojan las pruebas, pero si no se trata de una malformación o de un problema congénito tuyo, con algo de suerte tu bebé tendrá ciertas características que lo harán un espécimen interesante. Por lo visto tu alfa es alguien que a su vez tiene sus propios rasgos genéticos y…

Peter sintió como si le hubieran pegado en la cabeza con algo peor que el mítico Mjolnir… y eso que ni siquiera podía imaginarlo en su totalidad. Era algo incomprensible.

—¿Di-disculpe? ¿Qué dijo?

El doctor se quitó las gafas y lo miró con aire desconcertado.

—¿Del bebé o qué parte? Porque sí sabes que los omega pueden tener descendencia.

—S-sí… —contestó Peter sin entender del todo lo que le decía el médico.

—Sí sabes también que hay demasiados riesgos por tu edad y tu condición...

Peter sintió que un súbito calor comenzaba a recorrerlo con intensidad. Sabía que ese era uno de los síntomas de su enfermedad de amor, pero trató de lucir tranquilo.

—S-sí, eso creo.

El doctor se levantó y le ofreció un vaso con agua. Peter lo bebió con prisa y por poco se ahoga.

—Bien, como te decía. Hay algo raro en tu sangre, pero esa clase de estudios no los hacemos aquí. Creo que en el centro hay un laboratorio especial donde te pueden decir eso, si no mal recuerdo, es uno de la fundación Stark, pero no estoy seguro.

Peter sintió que el estómago se le revolvía después de escuchar ese apellido. El doctor pareció ignorar a propósito su malestar.

—Si hay algo genético, deberías atenderlo o por lo menos, considerar qué vas a hacer con lo que estás esperando —dijo el médico despectivamente—. Si decides llevarlo a término (algo que muy seguramente tu alfa ha de querer), puede que eso no sea benéfico para ti y hasta ponga en riesgo tu vida, aunque un omega menos no hará gran diferencia. Pero si tienes la opción de decidir lo contrario, creo que será lo mejor pero eso es imposible, porque sabes que los de tu condición tienen prohibido deshacerse de su descendencia o tomar justamente decisiones así. Dime, ¿qué edad tienes?

Peter sintió ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo.

—Ya c-casi t-tengo los dieciséis.

—Bien. Según mis cálculos, tienes casi diez semanas por lo que si vas a hacer algo, tiene que ser de inmediato. Ese servicio es un poco más caro y por tu edad, alguien tiene que venir contigo, pero no conozco a ningún omega que se haya hecho eso y…

Peter ya no escuchó. Salió corriendo, llorando y lleno de coraje. Esperó un taxi y le ofreció mucho dinero para que lo llevara a cierto edificio al otro extremo de la ciudad. Mientras iba llorando en silencio, un par de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza.

¿Omega? Eso ya no lo preocupaba, pues estaba más que confirmado lo que en verdad le esperaría a partir de ese momento y quedaba claro cuál era su rol en la sociedad. Punto.

¿Diez semanas? Tenía casi ocho semanas que no sabía nada de Tony, más que lo que mostraban las revistas del corazón y algunas notas frívolas y tendenciosas en las redes sociales. Al parecer, Tony Stark seguía siendo el mismo hombre mujeriego que llevaba una vida despreocupada y cuyos actos públicos, confirmaban las terribles inseguridades de Peter y que por lo visto, confirmaban lo que su maestro había dicho: que había Alfa que nunca se hacían caso de sus gracias y que solo buscaban a los omegas para saciar sus más bajos y obvios instintos.

Peter se sintió usado y comenzó a llorar con tanta fuerza, que el chofer subió la música que iba oyendo para ignorar a Peter. Los beta siempre hacían eso.

El taxi se detuvo frente a la enorme torre que era símbolo de poder y soberbia para muchos y Peter bajó apresuradamente. Los guardias lo reconocieron, pero le dijeron que no había nadie, que el jefe no se había vuelto a comunicar con ellos ni a girar instrucciones desde su partida, que si quería podía entrar pero no había nadie. Peter se dio la vuelta y decidió caminar hacia su casa, sabiendo que la madrugada se había instalado encima de la ciudad. No estaba entendiendo nada, absolutamente nada tenía sentido para él.  
Después de mucho caminar y de haber esquivado más de un auto que pudo haberlo atropellado, llegó a su casa. Las luces aun estaban apagadas. May no había llegado. Peter se dejó caer sobre el mullido sillón y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. A su desconcierto por saber lo que realmente había estado pasando, se había sumado una nueva preocupación, algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

¿Qué iba a hacer a sus casi dieciséis años con un bebé?  
 


	7. Nunca es suficiente

No había podido dormir las últimas tres semanas y aunque May parecía no haberse dado de su súbito aumento de peso, Peter temía que en cualquier momento ella lo confrontara y tuviera que decir la verdad irremediablemente. Según la cuenta que llevaba en secreto ya eran quince semanas y trece sin tener ninguna noticia de Tony. Los síntomas eran peores cada vez. Ahora sabía que no era porque estuviera tremendamente enamorado y obsesionado de Tony. Era por una pequeña pero poderosa razón que no se atrevía a nombrar. La angustia lo estaba consumiendo. 

Finalmente, todos sus planes se habían ido al diablo, pues sería imposible querer destacar y hacer algo de provecho con su vida, imposible seguir pensando que podría seguir siendo aquel amigable vecino que se preocupaba por ayudar desinteresadamente a otros. Sus sueños simplemente se habían esfumado y se lamentaba que si él hubiera sabido antes qué era en realidad, tal vez habría sido cuidadoso, tal vez hubiera sido responsable desde un inicio y nada de eso estaría pasando. Incluso, aunque se hubiera enterado a tiempo de que era un omega y todos los riesgos que eso conllevaba, se habría esforzado por ocultarlo tanto como fuera, habría hecho lo imposible para que eso no se supiera.

No había día en el que no pensara que si hubiera podido luchar contra la tentación y si no hubiera sucumbido ante los encantos de aquel alfa (como últimamente pensaba de forma despectiva Peter¬) que ya no mostraba señales o interés alguno en él, su vida seguiría el curso que debía seguir. Desde que se enteró, empezó a ver cuidadosamente todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, en la escuela y en la calle. Empezó a notar aquella realidad que nunca había existido ante sus ojos. No era el único chico de la escuela que se encontraba atravesando por ese maldito trance. Había uno en primer año y había contado a seis en tercero. Todos becados igual que él. Había contado más de diez en su trayecto a casa y cinco en su edificio. Todos omega igual que él.

Trató de distraerse en otra cosa mientras guardaba sus cosas en el casillero cuando alguien pasó cantando. Reconocía esa odiosa voz en cualquier lado donde la oyera. Era nefasto.

—¿Ya escuchaste esa canción? 

Peter aguzó el oído. Estaba en español, pero podía reconocer algunas frases y entenderlas. Al menos poner atención a las clases de lengua extranjera había servido de algo. Se puso rojo y tragó saliva, no supo qué decir. Flash seguía fanfarroneando.

—Me imagino que resume a la perfección tu situación amorosa, ¿no, Peter? ¡Ah, perdón! Olvidé que los omegas no pueden elegir de quién enamorarse ni pueden decidir con quién quieren estar. Parece que ya te reclamaron, pero algo me dice que sólo fuiste una aventura de una noche y que no lograste crear lazos definitivos, ¿verdad, Parker?  
Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Peter sintió las miradas clavarse en su nuca, justo donde había quedado aquella cicatriz que ahora sabía, era de por vida. Flash continuó ante el silencio avergonzado de Peter.

— ¿Y si te gustan mayores? ¿Qué tan mayores? ¿Ancianos? ¿Poderosos? ¿Millonarios? ¿Guapos? ¿Feos pero con mucho dinero? ¿Cómo es el que te mordió, eh, Peter?

Peter sintió que la ira recorría su cuerpo y se acumulaba en su quijada, trabándola.

— ¿Por qué no te vas al demonio y te ocupas de tus propios asuntos?—contestó una voz que apenas se acercaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vienes a recoger las sobras? Digo, si no logró enlazarse con nadie, creo que Peter es terreno libre, pero primero pasaría yo antes de botártelo a ti. Ya sabes a qué me refiero —dijo Flash sumamente molesto por esa súbita interrupción.

— ¿Y si mejor vas a ver lo que le acaba de pasar a tu carro? Tuve que moverlo un poco para acomodarme en ese lugar. Ya sabes cómo muevo yo las cosas y creo que va a necesitar unas cuantas reparaciones. Entre nosotros hay niveles y tú ni siquiera conoces el tuyo. Recuerda que tu padre trabaja para el mío. Tú comes con mi dinero. No te creas tanto.  
Flash gruñó y ella se paró imponente ante él. MJ sonrió triunfal aun cuando Flash pasó al lado de ellos con su séquito de lambiscones, no sin haber lanzado una dentellada hacia donde estaban ella y Peter. El castaño seguía de espalda. Sintió que las lágrimas iban a caer pronto y decidió esperar unos segundos para evitar que lo delataran. De reojo, se dio cuenta de que ella seguía en posición amenazante hasta que Flash se perdió por el pasillo. Peter estaba muy apenado. Su voz era imperceptible.

—G-gracias pero no tenías que hacer eso. No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa —dijo Peter mientras terminaba de guardar sus libros en su casillero.

MJ recuperó su postura normal y giró a Peter. Se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar y enjugó el hilo líquido y transparente que amenazaba con brotar de sus ojos cafés. La piel de ella se sentía caliente.

—No es nada. Igual le voy a quitar a su Omega porque se ha encariñado mucho con él y quiero darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate, el mío no es lo que esperaba. Me habría encantado que nos uniéramos tú y yo, pero llegué demasiado tarde. Alguien fue más rápido que yo.

Ella le dio una palmadita en el hombro que lo hizo estremecer. Peter empezó a temblar. MJ trató de suavizar su voz.

—Tranquilo, Peter, no corres ningún riesgo conmigo aunque he de decirte que ya se te está notando eso que tanto quieres esconder. Nadie come tantos dulces en clase ni usa ropa demasiado holgada sólo porque sí. 

Peter balbuceó.

—N-no es eso, lo que pasa es que he estado comiendo mucho y…

MJ puso su delgado y afilado dedo sobre aquellos labios rosados y finos.

—Tranquilo. No le diré a nadie. No me toca hacerlo. Mejor cuídate mucho y cuida a esa preciosidad que habrá de llegar. Me imagino que se parecerá a ti y será adorable. Cuando necesites algo, sólo grita para que sepa que estás en peligro y más si se trata de ese idiota. Nos vemos.

Peter se sintió muy avergonzado. Era extraño todo aquello que acababa de suceder. Nunca se había sentido tan infeliz y tan inútil, no desde que había tenido que colgar el traje por exigencia de Tony ni desde que había descubierto súbitamente su estado. Apretó los puños y salió de la escuela caminando lentamente. Vagó por las calles pensando en los últimos días, en los que había insistido marcando aquel número que no contestaba. 

Recordaba la clase de biología de esa mañana, con aquel maestro que explicaba –demasiado tarde-, todo lo que acontecía en los diferentes tipos de apareamientos. Peter frunció el ceño cuando escuchó esa palabra que le remitía a una situación por demás salvaje, fría y animal. Recordó con disgusto las expresiones jubilosas de más de medio grupo cuando aquel maestro tan insensible y falto de tacto, contaba la agresividad con la que se llevaban esos encuentros. Después, la clase subió de tono. Las imágenes, las consecuencias, todo lo que le esperaba a los omega y que los alfa y los beta no padecían. Sintió que su destrozado corazón no lo iba a soportar más. Tal parecía que todo lo que le estaba pasando, que todo ese dolor, esa congoja, esa incertidumbre nunca era suficiente. Tenía que ver aun más, tenía que presenciar aun más cosas por demás terribles. El profesor puso un video para que ellos vieran cómo era lo que le esperaba a la clase menos favorecida en esa distopía y Peter sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. 

Era terrible esa sucesión de imágenes y videos que resultaban espantosos, demasiado gráficos y crueles, pero que a sus compañeros los hacían burlarse hasta las carcajadas y erigirse como jueces de algo que siempre iban a considerar normal, natural: el rol que a cada uno le tocaba cumplir hasta la muerte y algo para lo que no había remedio. Así se nacía, así se crecía, así se ¿vivía? E irremediablemente, así se moría. Peter podía considerarse afortunado aun estando en medio de toda esa barbarie. Era de los pocos omegas que no tenían que enfrentarse a los crueles latigazos de la realidad, o al menos, no los vivía con esa saña, con esa brutalidad. No tenía sentido. Era pura crueldad lo que les sucedía a los menos afortunados que a él. Sintió que iba a llorar en más de una ocasión, pero no podía darse ese lujo ante todos, no cuando era el único omega de todo el salón.

Peter tuvo ganas de salir corriendo de la clase, de maldecir, de gritar, de mandar a todos al demonio, pero no podía salirse de la escuela por enésima vez. Ya tenía demasiadas faltas, algunos ya sabían que lo habían mordido y sospechaban lo que él ya había confirmado en solitario, pero no podía arriesgarse a seguir faltando a clases. Incluso, las inasistencias a su clase de deportes eran demasiadas y ya no podía usar ninguna otra excusa. No quería arriesgarse de más, pero tampoco podía seguir mintiendo. Había agotado cada una de las mentiras que podían sonar convincentes, y hasta por un tiempo el fingir que estaba lastimado de una de sus piernas, le había salvado. Sin embargo, cuando el maestro preguntó por su tutora, Peter tuvo que falsificar un recado y decir que ya estaba bien, que podía participar pero no hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Por un momento pensó en confesarse con Ned, pero se dio cuenta que era igual que él y que su eterna angustia no lo ayudaría mucho. Temía que hiciera uno de sus tantos comentarios inoportunos e indiscretos y que con eso, todos supieran que ya estaba esperando. En algún momento lo sabrían, pero no quería que eso fuera por labios ajenos. Lo diría cuando n}estuviera convencido de hacerlo o cuando ya no le quedara más remedio.

Pateó una lata que estaba en el suelo mientras seguía pensando cómo se lo diría a May. Ni siquiera él lo creía. Seguía sin entenderlo. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué, justamente él? May nunca le dijo nada, ella nunca abordó ese tema en la conversación que solo fue una letanía de palabras insulsas y huecas, solo risas nerviosas y ninguna referencia concreta. Era demasiado tarde. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrorizado y no quería que pasara más tiempo.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? No podía hacer gran cosa. No podía negar lo que estaba sucediendo y que en unos meses, todo iba a ser más incierto de lo que ya era. Suspiró. Había pensado en huir, en irse lejos, en dejar una carta a manera de disculpa sin explicar nada sobre su partida, tal vez un súbito ataque de rebeldía, pero May no se merecía eso. No podía dejarla con muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. 

Había pensado en pedir ayuda en ese lugar que aquella enfermera le había dicho. Tal vez pudiera darlo en adopción, pero no sería tan sencillo. ¿Quién pagaría todo eso? Porque si algo sabía bien, era que el dinero movía al mundo, sin importar las circunstancias ni los problemas que hubiera. No se imaginaba tampoco deshaciéndose de una criatura que era la que menos culpa tendría en todo eso. No podía hacer eso con alguien que era más indefenso que él, alguien que en verdad, no tenía la culpa de nada. Ni caso tenía seguir insistiendo para buscar a Tony. Se había ido sin dejar rastro.

“De acuerdo, te vas, dejas la carta, ¿y si un día te ve en la calle? ¿Y si alguien te reconoce? ¿Y si alguien le dice a May? Te va a matar, las cosas no son tan simples, ¡no seas estúpido! Y supongamos, que si te atreves a irte y que tal vez las cosas sí te salgan según tu plan, ¿volverás como si nada a tu casa diciendo que fue una locura, un arranque y que ya estás mejor? ¿Dirás que no pasó nada? ¿Qué le vas a decir a May para tenerla tranquila? ¿Qué va a pasar con…?”

Su monólogo interno se vio interrumpido por la profunda tristeza que le causaba imaginarse todo eso: atreverse a hacer todo eso, regresar un buen día como si nada hubiera pasado y dormir tranquilamente por las noches. ¿En serio podría hacerlo? ¿Podría dormir en paz? ¿Su vida seguiría siendo la misma y la retomaría desde dónde? ¿No habría pasado nada? Porque estaba consciente de que una cicatriz se lo recordaría siempre y no sería precisamente la de su cuello.

Se detuvo para tomar aire. Su respiración estaba agitada y su frente estaba helada por el sudor.

Pasó por una tienda que últimamente le obsesionaba. Se había sentido tentado en más de una ocasión a entrar, pero no quería que alguien lo reconociera y le diera la noticia a May. Vio las cosas que eran para ese momento. Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta que adentro había parejas escogiendo con ternura e ilusión la llegada de un nuevo miembro de sus respectivas familias. Mujeres y hombres en evidente y avanzado estado. Sus parejas acompañándolas, gente saliendo con los regalos y las compras propias de esa espera. No pudo contener las lágrimas. Esa mezcla de sentimientos lo estaba consumiendo vivo. Entró. Total, ya no le importaba nada. Tarde o temprano, tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de lo que estaba sucediéndole.

Aspiró el suave aroma del anís y la lavanda que llenaban ese lugar. Los colores pastel le hicieron sonreír en medio de las lágrimas. Al parecer, nadie le estaba prestando atención. Comenzó a ver con timidez, cada una de las cosas que estaban ahí y se atrevió a mirar la ropa tan pequeña y detallada que estaba ahí. Se enterneció cuando sintió la aterciopelada textura de cada una de las frazadas y mantas con las que se arropaba a esos seres tan diminutos. Miró los cochecitos, las cunas, los biberones y juguetes… todo aquello que había sido cuidadosamente diseñado para recibir y cuidar a los más pequeños de un hogar.

De momento, sus penas se disiparon. Perdió la noción del tiempo recorriendo ese lugar tan mágico y hermoso. Se maravillaba cada vez que veía algo y sonreía al imaginar qué sería. ¿Sería niño? ¿Niña? ¿Realmente sería adorable como dijo MJ? ¿A quién se parecería? ¿Cómo le llamaría? ¿Usaría el nombre de sus padres o el de sus tíos? ¿El suyo? ¿Alguno otro que no le recordara el de aquel que estaba ausente? A pesar de todo, sonrió emocionado. Una súbita dulzura lo envolvió. Olvidó aquel trago amargo de la mañana y esa insospechada confesión de la tarde. Se sintió como antes, invencible, esperanzado, confiado en que la vida le diera un golpe de suerte y las cosas cambiarían a su favor. Creía merecer algo bueno en su vida y tal vez, esa era una inesperada y rara señal.

Se imaginó teniendo a su bebé en brazos y cuidándolo, derramando en esa delicada criatura todo su amor, compartiendo lo mejor que a sus escasos años había aprendido y dándole todo su tiempo. Se sintió feliz. Una emoción nueva le oprimió el pecho. Imaginó que podría hacerle un espacio en su pequeña habitación para dejarlo cerca de él y levantarse en las noches a escuchar su respiración. Estaría al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos y atendería cada una de sus necesidades. Tal vez no sabía en ese momento cómo lo haría pero confiaba en que podría hacerlo. Jugaría con él o ella, le enseñaría a ser una buena persona y le vería como su inseparable compañía. Le daría sus mejores años de vida y se consagraría a cuidarle, a amarle, a estar siempre a su lado. Volcaría en ese pequeño ser todo aquello que no tuvo, pero se esforzaría en lograrlo y en seguir adelante. Sabía que eso lo haría más vulnerable, pero al mismo tiempo se sentiría más fuerte, más centrado, más consciente de lo que tendría que hacer. Tal vez era una razón poderosa para seguir adelante. Sus brazos serían un eterno refugio, un remanso de paz entre tanta incertidumbre y violencia. Pero justo por eso, su ilusión se desvaneció.  
Ya no estaba prestando atención a las texturas, a los detalles ni a nada. Salió como autómata.

¿Cuál sería la reacción de sus compañeros ante todo eso? Ya tenía un anticipo de su reacción por lo que había pasado en la mañana. Sabía que ahora sí, todos se ensañarían con él y le harían la vida imposible. ¿Y May? No, imposible pensar que lo recibiría con una gran sonrisa en la cara cundo le dijera lo que estaba pasando. No en las condiciones en las que ellos trataban de sobrevivir. Tal vez ella lo correría de su casa y lo dejaría a la deriva, a su (mala) suerte.

Lo único lógico, fuera de esa burbuja de aromas dulces y texturas suaves, era el seco e implacable golpe de la realidad. Tendría que dejar la escuela y buscar un trabajo, justamente de aquellos que nadie quería hacer pero bajo sus circunstancias, eran los únicos disponibles por ser los más humillantes e indignos. En caso de encontrar algo remotamente decente, tendría que saber administrarse porque no todo serían fantasías de papel y algodón donde todo saldría bien. La vida era una perra y se estaba ensañando con él. En un instante, sólo había visto lo hermoso y tierno de todo eso, ¿pero cómo era en realidad hacerse cargo de alguien más? No tenía trabajo, la beca sólo cubría su colegiatura y May apenas podía hacer algo por ambos durante el mes. A veces, ni eso. 

Lo que le había sobrado de la única vez que Tony le había dado dinero, no alcanzaría ni para la mitad de las primeras consultas médicas. No era posible cubrir las demandas de un bebé con eso. No podría hacer nada en caso de que se enfermara y la única opción viable, aparte de la vergüenza a la que sería sometido durante ese largo proceso que ya había iniciado, era darlo en adopción. Era dejarlo a su suerte para que él mismo pudiera sobrevivir mientras el remordimiento lo carcomía.

Peter llegó a su casa temblando por los sollozos. ¡Era increíble la rapidez con la que una ilusión se desbarataba a causa de la realidad!

May no estaba. No estaba para decirle lo que lo estaba ahogando justo en el único momento en el que había tomado valor para hacerlo. Entró en su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama y se acurrucó, tratando de abrazarse a sí mismo. No podía. No podía dejar de temblar ni de llorar. No podía dejar de pensar en ese nombre que resonaba estridentemente en sus pensamientos.

Tony. 

Sabía que no podía contar con él. No había forma de contactarlo y ese silencio, esa distancia sólo significaba una cosa y Peter sería un necio si trataba de darle otra interpretación. Era obvio y dolía.

No era la primera vez que Peter estaba solo en su casa, pero nunca había estado así, desolado, abandonado y con un nudo de sentimientos y emociones jugando en su pecho. Tony había jugado con él, no era capaz de ver lo que Peter le había entregado y no sería capaz de saber lo que estaba por ofrecerle como descuidada muestra de amor. Todo eso que Peter tenía revuelto en el corazón, se perdería entre esa maraña de sentimientos, en ese infinito armario de penas que Peter albergaba en su pecho.

Apretó su almohada. Sintió que su rostro se mojaba con esas lágrimas sinceras que brotaban de lo más profundo de su ser. Tony, al igual que esas ilusiones efímeras de la tarde, pasarían a ser parte de esa infinita colección de emociones , de recuerdos que se agolpaban violentamente todos a la vez y de repente se iban, dejándolo vacío, sin ganas de seguir adelante.

Tony se fue. La última vez que estuvieron juntos, aquel todavía tuvo el cinismo de regalarle una estrella, de esas que vagaban en el cielo y que estaban incondicionalmente al acecho de nuevas y escabrosas historias de amor sin final. Se quedó así, con sus sollozos hasta que sintió que el cansancio lo vencía y una inverosímil idea aparecía con fuerza. El recuerdo se fundía con el sueño. Al inicio, las cosas habían sido distintas y Peter sólo se había entregado de buena gana a los juegos de amor de ese hombre que le había dicho palabras dulces, que le había prometido la eternidad a su lado y que le había jurado cuidarlo siempre. Sólo tenía los recuerdos de aquel que le cantaba hasta que Peter quedaba profundamente dormido en sus brazos, creyendo que lo poseía todo. Peter había confiado completamente en él y solo había encontrado la burla y la soledad. Se sentía perdido, cansado, absorbido por esa pesadez que daban la negación y el sueño.

Lo único que tenía, era el corazón destrozado mientras su mano se posaba delicadamente en su vientre, como queriendo proteger lo único que valdría la pena.


	8. Dominio

La primera vez que lo vio sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Era más emoción de la que podía imaginar. Esa vez solo lo había visto de lejos, en una feria de ciencias a la que le había rogado a May que lo dejara ir, pero no por ello dejaba de ser impresionante. Estuvo en shock toda la semana y no podía decírselo a nadie que también pudiera entender el impacto que le había causado poder ver a su ídolo, aunque fuera muy de lejos. Sólo se lo contó a Ned, que era el único que se impresionaba con los detalles que Peter le daba sobre cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él.

La segunda vez, todo se fue al diablo. Estaba frente a él y no sabía qué decir. Todo de él le resultó imponente, impactante, increíble. Su porte, su mirada, aquel semblante duro y que denotaba mucho poder y arrogancia. Esa expresión cínica que parecía ser una sonrisa pero no era tal cosa. El traje. Aquel maldito traje de superhéroe.

—No tiene caso que huyas. Necesito hablar contigo y creo que es algo que te conviene, nos conviene a todos.

Esa vez, contrario a sus deseos iniciales de salir corriendo por sentirse avasallado por aquella tremenda presencia, se detuvo porque había algo que lo obligaba a hacerlo. No era solo esa poderosa y grave voz de mando que al hablarle serenamente, parecía que le daba órdenes, sino que él sentía que algo dentro de sí lo obligaba a estar atento y a esperar hasta que el otro le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Era como si aquel sujeto con aire tan arrogante tuviera algo que le resultaba hipnótico, magnético. Era imposible de ignorar. Peter estaba aturdido.

Cuando salió de ese trance, estaba frente a frente a aquellos sujetos que solo había visto en la televisión y en los periódicos. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí, pues lo único que recordaba era aquel aroma fuerte, penetrante que había doblegado su voluntad y que de alguna forma, lo había arrastrado hasta aquel extraño lugar rodeado por cientos de agentes en algún lugar que ni siquiera él mismo sabía cuál era ni dónde estaba.

—Así que tú eres aquel extraño trepa-muros.

Una mujer pelirroja habló. Peter se sintió intimidado por ella, pues aunque era muy hermosa su rostro denotaba cierta fiereza que nunca antes había visto en una chica. Si bien él aún llevaba puesta su máscara (ese día había estado vigilando las calles de su vecindario), se sentía atemorizado. Ella también parecía despedir esa aura fuerte, casi tan dominante como la de Tony.

— ¿Por qué usas un traje tan ajustado? ¿No te da miedo que alguien vaya por ahí, queriendo acercarse a ti para…?

Peter se sintió incómodo ante esa pregunta tan repentina y aquella otra presencia. La manera en la que esa última pregunta había sonado, le pareció sugerente de algún modo.  
—Suficiente. No le pedí que viniera solo para que habláramos de su ropa, compórtate Clint.

La pesada mano de Tony se posó sobre su hombro y Peter sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerlo. Era como si ese toque se sintiera tan familiar aunque era la primera vez. Se tranquilizó un poco, pero después, nuevamente aquella sensación de incomodidad se manifestó cuando vio de frente a aquel otro líder que era el favorito de muchos. Ver aquel escudo tan cerca, era impresionante. Ned no se lo creería.

—Tony, ¿te das cuenta de que es un niño que aun…?

Peter frunció el ceño. No iba a dejar que aquellos terminaran de amilanar su confianza ni que pensaran que no se sabía defender.

—Tengo quince años, los acabo de cumplir.

Los que estaban ahí reunidos se empezaron a reír, menos Tony y la pelirroja. 

— Disculpe usted, señor. ¿Cómo dice que se llama? —preguntó burlonamente aquel tipo rubio que sostenía un pesado martillo como si se tratara de una ligera pluma.  
Tony se quitó la máscara para poder encarar a aquellos cuatro. Peter vio a lo lejos a aquel doctor con rostro amable, pero de quien sabía, perdía fácilmente los estribos hasta destrozarlo todo.

—He dicho que es suficiente. Si ustedes no saben lo que es pedirle a este joven —Peter se dio cuenta de que Tony vaciló al escoger esa última palabra—, que nos ayude, entonces, lo dejaré retirarse y que siga con su vida normal. ¡Ustedes fueron quienes sugirieron que lo integráramos al equipo! Si en verdad, van a seguir con sus bromas y comentarios de mal gusto, que se vaya. Ni siquiera está obligado a decirnos quien es.

—Pero tú si lo sabes, ¿verdad Tony? Por eso lo trajiste y porque seguramente viste algo más que eso—preguntó la pelirroja haciendo un gesto para que los demás recuperaran la compostura.

Peter volteó a ver a Tony, quien realmente lucía molesto. Su voz sonaba serena, pero había cierta intención en sus palabras, algo que Peter no podía descifrar del todo.

—Sí y por ello mismo, creo que es mejor que conserve su anonimato tanto como se pueda, hasta que ustedes se comporten adecuadamente y él haya tomado una decisión.  
Peter notó algo inusual, pero no le dio importancia al inicio. Aunque todos esos seres con habilidades extraordinarias eran fuertes en verdad, parecía que la sola mirada de Tony les había hecho doblegarse por un momento. El único que parecía ajeno a ello era el otro líder. 

—Bueno, siendo así, será tu responsabilidad y te lo digo en serio, Stark, si este chico se queda, tú estarás a cargo de vigilarlo en todo momento, y cuando digo en todo momento, creo que sabes a qué me refiero. Nat, Clint, ¿vienen conmigo? Thor, vamos. Tenemos algo que hacer.

Esa tarde fue una de las más incómodas que Peter pudiera recordar. Ni siquiera se había sentido así de presionado en sus exámenes de la escuela o cuando Flash empezaba a molestarlo y a burlarse. Algo no andaba bien, pero no sabía que era. 

—Creo que ya sabes de que va todo esto, no sé si quieres que te explique todo desde el inicio o si te das una idea.

Peter estuvo tentado a quitarse la máscara, pero supo que debía contenerse. Aquella pesada mano nuevamente se posaba en su hombro y ese aroma empezaba a adormecerlo.  
—Creo que sí, pero si no le importa, tengo que irme. Tengo mucha tarea y mi tía me regañará por llegar tarde.

Tony rodeó con su brazo el cuello del chico, abrazándolo y Peter sintió que algo dentro de él empezaba a estremecerse. Nunca había sentido nada igual en toda su vida.

—Está bien. Mientras te llevo de regreso, podemos ir comentando ciertas cosas pero si no quieres unirte por los comentarios de estos idiotas, también está bien. No pasa nada. Creo que podemos arreglárnoslas solos, como siempre, aunque alguien con tus habilidades y talentos sería bien recibido. Tenemos una misión importante en puerta, pero había olvidado aquel pequeño detalle: tu edad. 

— ¿Eso es un problema?

—Es uno de tantos, pero bueno. Vámonos.

Tony ya no le contestó. Peter se fue con él. Llegaron de regreso a aquel edificio en donde Tony lo había interceptado. Peter se moría de curiosidad por aquello que Tony le había dicho antes.

— ¿Usted sabe quién soy?

—Sé dónde vives, tu horario de clases, a qué hora dejas de hacer tus recorridos porque tu tía llega de trabajar, a qué hora vuelves a salir en las madrugadas y que te quedas dormido en las clases de biología. También sé que eres sobresaliente en la clase de matemáticas y en la de ciencias y que hay alguien que siempre te molesta por cualquier cosa, pero me impresiona que aún no le hayas partido la cara.

Peter sonrió.

—Entonces, usted conoce mi rostro.

—Me llama mucho la atención que una de tus cejas siempre se empeñe en lucir desarreglada y que eso te tenga sin cuidado, pero en fin, eso no es tan relevante.  
Los dos se rieron. Peter se quitó la máscara y Tony hizo lo propio.

— ¿De verdad me necesita en su equipo?

—Si.

— ¿Por qué? Digo, por lo que escuché, el señor Rogers no quiere que yo esté con ustedes por mi edad y creo que no les caí bien a los otros… —dijo mientras se sacudía el cabello.  
Peter se dio cuenta de que Tony tragó saliva. Por un momento juró que el vengador tomó su distancia respecto a él, pero no entendía por qué.

—No les hagas caso. Siempre son así de desconfiados y hacen comentarios impertinentes. Si decides quedarte, como dijo el Cap, tendrás que pasar tiempo conmigo entrenando y todo eso. Si no quieres, igual podemos pasar algo de tiempo trabajando, viendo tus ideas… Ya sabes, me gusta ver el potencial de la gente y creo que tú tienes mucho. Decidas lo que decidas, me gustaría tratarte más, claro, si tú estás de acuerdo y si eso no interfiere con tus estudios ni con lo que haces.

Peter asintió. Se sentía tan bien al lado de aquel hombre, era como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Aunque era su ídolo, sentía una extraña cercanía, una confianza abrumadora. Tony le extendió un teléfono.

—Toma. Esta es línea directa conmigo, a mi número personal. Sólo lo tienen mi chofer y tú. Ni ellos lo tienen y no lo saben. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, sólo dime. Te veré aquí en dos días, para saber qué pensaste y por favor, mientras cuídate. Si necesitas ayuda…

Peter lo interrumpió.

—Soy Spider-Man. ¿Parece que necesito ayuda? 

Tony se acercó y sujetó su barbilla. Peter sintió que le faltaba el aire.

—Más de la que te puedes imaginar. Cuídate chico —se despidió mientras revolvía los finos cabellos de Peter.

—Oiga…

Tony se regresó.

—Dime.

—No puedo quedarme con este teléfono, mi tía se molestará si lo ve y…

— ¿No se supone que eres bueno guardando secretos? Al menos ella no se ha enterado de quién eres en realidad.

Esa noche, Peter no pudo conciliar el sueño. Dio vueltas en su cama porque sentía demasiado calor. Se levantó a cambiarse la ropa porque estaba empapado en sudor. No se lo explicaba.

“Tal vez fue la emoción del momento, ¡Ned no lo va a creer!” pensó mientras sacaba su viejo celular para mandar un mensaje a esa hora de la madrugada, peo se detuvo. Toda aquella emoción era demasiada y sabía que no podía decirle nada aun pues Ned siempre terminaba arruinando las cosas. Sacó el celular que había recibido en la tarde y lo miró. Estaba tentado a mandar un mensaje, pero no sabía qué decir. Salió por un vaso de agua cuando sintió que el dispositivo empezaba a vibrar.

— ¡No puede ser!— dijo mientras dejaba el vaso con agua sobre la mesa.

Era una llamada entrante de Tony a las tres de la madrugada. Se fue corriendo a su cuarto y se sentó en un rincón, no quería que May se despertara.

— ¿Peter?

Sintió que sus manos temblaban y nuevamente empezaba a sudar.

— ¿Señor Stark?

—Hola, disculpa la hora, pero…

Peter sintió que su corazón latía desbocado.

—Dígame, no hay problema, estaba… despierto, terminando mi tarea.

—Oh, lamento distraerte. Te llamo mañana, para que termines…

— ¡No! No hay problema…— Peter trató de calmarse. Si antes idolatraba a Iron-Man por ser quién era, si antes admiraba a Tony Stark por ser quien era y por todos sus logros, no era el momento de colgarle a aquel que, por algún extraño motivo, le estaba llamando. Si alguien le dijera que todo eso era un sueño, simplemente no lo habría creído. Era lo mejor que le estaba pasando.

Escuchó el silencio al otro lado y por un momento temió que la llamada se hubiera cortado. Se quedó esperando hasta que esa voz volvió a sonar.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

Peter sintió que el corazón no le cabía en el pecho.

—Eh… es jueves… No, no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Por qué? —preguntó tratando de contener su emoción.

—Me gustaría platicar contigo en relación a lo que viste hoy. Sé que te dije que sería en dos días, pero creo que entre más rápido podamos resolverlo, será lo mejor. De paso, puedo invitarte a comer, si tú quieres.

Peter ahogó un grito de emoción.

— ¡Sí, por supuesto! ¿En dónde lo veo?

Esperó unos segundos en silencio que le parecieron una eternidad. El millonario habló.

—Paso por ti a la escuela. Me vas a ver inmediatamente. Descansa. ¡Ah! Por favor, cualquier cosa te mandare mensaje a este número. Solo está atento, por favor.

Peter sonrió. Espero a que Tony colgara y después de eso, subió de un brinco a su cama. Realmente todo estaba saliéndole de maravilla y en cuanto estuviera seguro de algo, se lo contaría a Ned. No tenía caso decir algo de lo que aún no tenía certeza.

Después de esa primera salida por asuntos laborales, Peter siguió viendo a Tony. Aunque había tenido que mentirle a May diciéndole que estaba coordinando un grupo de estudio en su escuela y que debía pasar varias horas en la biblioteca, lo cierto era que se la pasaba entrenando y aprendiendo muchas cosas al lado de Tony. Inclusive, juraría que aquel se interesaba de más en su vida cotidiana. Tony le preguntaba acerca de su día, lo que hacía en la escuela y por un momento, Peter encontró extraño que aquel hombre quisiera saber casi todo de él. Si alguien tendría que estar haciendo demasiadas preguntas, lo lógico era que se tratara de él, no de aquel hombre tan poderoso que parecía estar más que atento a lo que le decía. Por un momento, sintió que tal vez era parte del entrenamiento o que estaba recabando datos para hacerle un expediente o lo que fuera que hicieran los superhéroes que trabajaban agrupados, pero se dio cuenta que no era solo eso. 

A Peter nunca nadie le había interesado ni él había resultado del interés de nadie, pero parecía ser que Tony Stark no pensaba lo mismo. Peter empezaba a sentirse nervioso cada vez que lo veía, que llegaba una llamada o mensaje de él, cuando salían a entrenar y todo eso. Estar juntos, trabajando o platicando, era uno de los mejores momentos del día. Se sintió ridículo la vez que se atrevió a pensar que tal vez Tony sintiera un interés ajeno al profesional por él, pero no podía descartarlo del todo. No le parecía nada “profesional” que Tony siempre fuera personalmente por él, le ayudara a cargar su mochila, lo atendiera cuando estaban en aquella enorme torre y que en ocasiones, le tomara de la mano o de la barbilla y lo mirara fijamente a los ojos. Incluso, hubo una vez en la que Peter por poco y grita cuando lo vio salir de bañarse, cubierto con solo una toalla. Peter se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, pero Tony anduvo como si nada por diez minutos. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había puesto tan nervioso al chico, fue que se disculpó y entró a vestirse apropiadamente. En ese momento, Peter se dio cuenta de que ya no era la cuestión platónica, sino que él mismo estaba empezando a sentirse atraído por Tony.

Por unos días pretextó no poder salir porque tenía exámenes y Tony dejó de buscarlo, pero fue en ese mismo lapso, en el que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que pensaba en el cuarentón. Ya no lo veía como un ídolo ni como su mentor. Lo veía como un hombre, lo veía como su interés romántico. Esa ocasión se sonrojó demasiado y se regañó a sí mismo diciéndose que eso estaba mal, que no era posible, pero terminó cediendo al releer las conversaciones, al tratar de buscar indicios que le dieran la razón o que al menos, indicaran que Tony realmente tenía interés en él. El que fuera, pero quería estar seguro de que Tony también pensaba en él.

Quiso dejar de verlo, pensó en pretextar cualquier cosa para decirle que ya no podía verlo más, pero sabía que era imposible. Había algo en Tony que lo atraía demasiado y se la pasaba soñando despierto con aquel hombre de mirada penetrante y sonrisa cínica. Eso lo desarmaba. Pensaba en su aroma, en cómo se sentía cada vez que Tony lo abrazaba o tocaba sus manos. Se sonrojaba recordando las veces que aquel lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y después, pasaba sus manos para revolver sus cabellos. 

Una mañana, recibió una llamada urgente. Era de Tony. Apenas iba a responder cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba esperando cerca de su casa.

—Disculpa la insistencia, pero hoy es el gran día.

Peter tragó saliva.

— ¿De qué?

—Hoy tenemos que hacer eso para lo que nos estuvimos preparando. Vamos, ya tengo tu coartada para hoy y mañana. May no se va a enterar ni se va a molestar. ¡Vete poniendo el traje porque no tenemos mucho tiempo!

Peter subió al auto y minutos después, llegaba al lado de aquel que lucía imponente en aquella armadura. Todos estaban ahí. 

Era algo relativamente sencillo, pero aun así, se sentía nervioso. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era estar al lado de Tony y de Natasha cuidando a un grupo de políticos y altos mandos de gobierno, mientras que los otros eran los que estaban pateando traseros. Tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal o de distraerse, pero se concentró. Al final de esa misión que realmente no le pareció tan extraordinaria, deseó irse a casa, pero Tony se lo impidió y le pidió que lo acompañara a elaborar el informe. Terminaron casi en la madrugada. Después de un rato, todos estaban cenando relajadamente, pero Tony lo apartó del grupo repentinamente. Peter no supo por qué.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decir? Te noto extraño.

Peter frunció el ceño.

— ¿Me entrenó tanto tiempo para cuidar a un grupo de señores que tenían a sus propios guardaespaldas? No me parece justo.

Tony le quitó la máscara.

— ¿Qué querías hacer? ¿Correr con los demás y esquivar balas? A Rogers por poco lo alcanza una.

— ¡Pues es que yo pensé que eso iba a hacer! ¡Creí que si usted hablaba de mis habilidades, era para hacer algo importante, no para quedarme sentado perdiéndome toda la diversión! ¡No me interesa volver a hacer algo así! Quiero irme a casa ahora.

Tony se acercó tanto a él, que Peter sintió algo de temor. Aquel aroma fuerte, amaderado, hipnótico, estaba presente otra vez.

—Escúchame bien: si alguno de ellos hubiera caído, era más que obvio que Natasha o yo tendríamos que haber entrado. Tú solamente tenías que hacer lo que se te pidió que hicieras y eso era más que suficiente. Nunca voy a permitir que te expongas de forma absurda como lo haces todos los días. 

Peter lo miró fijamente. Estaba confundido, pero también molesto.

— ¿Cómo? ¿O sea que sólo tenía que haberme quedado a cuidar a ese puñado de viejos y ya?

—Sí, hasta que llegaran los otros refuerzos. Ellos te darían el resto de las instrucciones en caso de que alguno de nosotros no lo hubiera logrado. Realmente era muy peligroso lo que estaba pasando allá adentro.

Peter sintió un vuelco. Jamás había pensado en la vulnerabilidad de esos que habían hecho hazañas más importantes que las que él hubiera deseado lograr.

—Me habría sentido igual de inútil. ¿Qué caso tiene que…?

Natasha apareció. Tony se separó y Peter trató de ponerse la máscara otra vez.

—No te preocupes. Nadie más ha visto tu rostro. Eso solo lo sabe Tony y ahora yo. Bien hecho. Tienes nervios de acero y eso no es fácil.

Peter hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Pero no hice nada.

Tony se llevó las manos al rostro como para espabilarse. Aun traía puesta la armadura. Natasha le dio una palmadita a Peter en la espalda.

—Que Tony te haya dejado a cargo del hipotético fin de la misión, es más de lo que cualquiera podría y quisiera hacer. Quiere decir que él confía mucho en ti como para dejarte a cargo de todo si es que algo hubiera salido mal. 

Peter seguía sin entender.

—De verdad, siento que no hice nada.

Natasha sonrió y se acercó a Tony. Lo miró fijamente.

—Pues aquellos que están allá bebiendo, no piensan lo mismo. Creen que eres alguien muy pero muy importante, tanto como para que quieran invitarte a beber. De hecho, me pidieron que viniera por ustedes dos. Quieren platicar con el chico.

Tony se puso a la defensiva.

—Ya nos vamos. Peter ya no puede estar aquí.

Natasha sonrió.

—Ya lo sé, por eso también vine. Creo que ya se dieron cuenta.

Peter volvió a fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Alguien quiere decirme que está pasando? No entiendo nada.

La pelirroja lo miró sorprendida.

—Dicen que hueles mucho a maple y creo que tienen razón.

Peter miró a Tony.

— ¿Eso es alguna clase de clave o novatada? 

Tony estaba furioso.

—Ya nos vamos y por favor, que nadie nos siga. Te lo encargo, Nat. 

—Clint y Samuel quieren hacerle unas cuantas preguntas al chico. Hasta Rhodey y el Cap. Ya sabes, dicen que no es un…

Tony jaló del brazo a Peter. Ni siquiera se despidieron de la agente. Peter siguió a Tony y no hablaron todo el camino. Peter miró de reojo a su mentor, quien realmente iba molesto. Subieron al auto que Tony había dejado en el estacionamiento de aquellas oficinas escondidas en una zona industrial, a las afueras de la ciudad.

— ¿Puede encender el aire acondicionado? Hace mucho calor aquí.

Tony lo encendió sin decirle nada. Peter quiso preguntarle algo, pero no sabía qué. Quiso poner música para aligerar la tensión, pero no se atrevió. Aun iba tratando de descifrar esa rara conversación y la actitud tan cortante de su mentor. Realmente estaba muy lejos de su casa y después de casi una hora de incómodo silencio, Tony habló al fin.

—Te dejaré en tu casa, pero prométeme por favor, que mañana no irás a la escuela. Pase lo que pase, no quiero que salgas de tu casa hasta que yo te lo diga.

Peter lo miró con extrañeza.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es todo esto? Si realmente confía en mí, tiene que decirme qué está pasando o a qué se refería la señorita Romanoff. 

Tony detuvo el auto en seco. Estaban en medio de la nada.

—Esta fue tu única misión con nosotros. No volveré a molestarte para que nos apoyes con esto. No quiero que por ningún motivo, te veas involucrado en algo tan riesgoso.  
Peter negó con la cabeza.

—No hice nada extraordinario. Después viene Natasha a decir cosas que no entendí, usted tampoco me dice gran cosa y ¿qué sigue? ¿Va a empezar a tomarse atribuciones que no le corresponden? ¡Ni mi tía me limita tanto el tiempo, ni se porta tan paranoica como usted! —abrió la puerta del auto y bajó molesto. Aun traía puesto el traje, pero no la máscara.

Tony salió del auto y fue a donde estaba. Lo encaró.

—Entra al auto.

— ¿O qué? ¿Me va a obligar? ¿Me va a acusar con mi tía? ¿Qué va a hacer? ¡Usted no me manda!

Peter se recargó en la portezuela. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cerró los ojos mientras esperaba que el viento frío de la noche calmara ese repentino calor que lo estaba envolviendo y comenzaba a ponerlo de mal humor. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sintió que empezaba a sudar descontroladamente. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana y eso nunca le había pasado antes. Escuchó los pasos de Tony cerca de él, pero ni se inmutó. Hasta eso le molestó aún más.

—Peter, sube al auto.

—No, hasta que me diga qué está pasando en verdad. De lo contrario, me iré caminando a casa como siempre lo he hecho.

—Sube al maldito auto, ahora.

El tono con el que el cuarentón le habló lo hizo apretar los puños con rabia. Por un momento no supo qué diablos estaba pensando cuando se decía a sí mismo que se sentía atrapado por ese hombre, que en realidad, estaba demostrando ser un arrogante de lo peor. Sintió que Tony se puso frente a él y abrió los ojos cuando sintió que esas fuertes manos empezaron a rodear su cintura y el aroma de él se intensificaba. Empezó a temblar. La voz de Tony era ronca y amenazante.

— ¿Sabes qué pasa en realidad? Que te quiero solo para mí y no tolero la idea de que algo te suceda. No quiero que nadie más quiera tener lo que ya es mío. No soporto que andes solo por ahí, a expensas de los deseos y apetitos de otros.

Peter no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

— ¿Q-qué dice?

El aliento tibio de Tony lo empezó a adormecer. Peter sintió que Tony lo atraía con fuerza hacia su cuerpo cubierto por aquella impenetrable armadura y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Lo que acabas de oír, amor. No puedo estar ni un segundo lejos de ti. No quiero que te suceda nada más. No quiero que vuelvas a usar ese traje nunca más, a menos que yo pueda ayudarte y estar contigo. No quiero que nadie te haga preguntas estúpidas. No quiero que nadie…

Peter cerró los ojos otra vez. Sintió que Tony se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro y jadeó cuando sintió aquellos labios expertos prensarse delicadamente a los suyos en un beso delicado y breve. Aquel aliento embriagante aniquiló su voluntad.

—Quiero que seas mío, quiero que estés conmigo siempre. Quiero que seas mi novio. Dime que sí.

Peter sonrió. Su voz fue como un susurro.

—Sí.

Tony lo abrazó con fuerza y buscó nuevamente aquellos labios dulces para besarlos nuevamente. Peter se dejó llevar. El ansia, ese calor insoportable estaba disminuyendo. Eran sus mejillas las que ahora ardían pero no le importaba.

—Vámonos, tengo que llevarte a casa y por favor, prométeme que harás lo que te dije. Por favor, amor.

Peter se sentía aturdido por el aroma de Tony que era enervante, tenía el poder de doblegarlo.

—Sí. Lo que tú digas.


	9. Anhelos

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en su cama, con el traje mojado por el sudor. Se levantó molesto por la sensación tan pegajosa del sudor y comenzó a desvestirse. Abrió la ventana y la luz del sol le dio en el rostro. Miró su teléfono y pegó un grito.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya es tarde!

Se desvistió y desistió de su idea de darse una ducha. Con suerte, podría inventar algo antes de que lo llevaran a detención por llegar tarde. Escondió el traje debajo de la cama cuando escuchó que su otro teléfono estaba sonando. Era una llamada de Tony entre las otras veinte que no había contestado.

— ¡Mierda! El señor Stark…

Desbloqueó la pantalla y trató de pensar en una buena excusa hasta que escuchó aquella voz suave y amable.

— ¿Todo bien, amor?

Peter no supo qué contestar.

— ¿Señor Stark?

Una risa se escuchó del otro lado.

— ¿Puedes venir a abrirme? Estoy aquí afuera.

Peter se puso lo primero que encontró y pensó que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, aunque era raro porque nunca había bromeado con Tony acerca de nada. Salió apresurado a abrir la puerta y palideció cuando lo vio frente a él, sosteniendo en una mano una bolsa con rosquillas y en la otra, una charola con dos vasos grandes de café.

—Señor Stark…

Aquel entró y sin previo aviso, trató de darle un beso en los labios pero Peter lo esquivó.

— ¿Estás bien? 

Peter bajó la mirada y cerró rápido la puerta, puso el cerrojo mientras veía que Tony dejaba las cosas encima de una mesita.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó mientras cruzaba los brazos, como si con ese gesto pudiera sentirse más seguro.

Tony se acercó a él. Peter se recargó contra la puerta.

— ¿Cómo que qué está pasando? ¿Estás jugando? Porque realmente encuentro adorable que me digas “Señor Stark” cuando yo quisiera que me dijeras por lo menos Tony.

Peter se sonrojó. Tony lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

Tony se mordió el labio mientras se acercaba más a él. Peter se hizo a un lado.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ayer? 

Peter arqueó las cejas y lo miró desconcertado.

—Ayer fuimos a la misión esa…

—Sí… —contestó Tony con un tono que daba apertura a que Peter hiciera el recuento de los hechos.

—Y en la noche, saliendo fuimos a rendir el informe…

—Bien… —continuó Tony usando el mismo tono.

—Y luego… discutimos por algo que no entendí…

—Así fue…

—Pero creo que antes de eso, en la cena, tomé algo…

Tony frunció el ceño.

—Me perdí esa parte. Ha de haber sido cuando me levanté a hablar con Nick.

—Creo que sí. Thor me dio algo de beber y lo último que recuerdo, es que llegó la señorita Romanoff y le dijo algo que lo hizo enojar, pero yo estaba muy mareado…  
Tony lo interrumpió.

—…y enojado. Porque en serio que lo estabas, pero nunca me di cuenta de que bebiste algo. 

Peter se quedó pensando un rato. No podía recordar nada más que ese momento en el que había llegado trastabillando a su cama envuelto en un calor infernal, pero era tal su cansancio, que apenas atinó a cerrar bien su cuarto para que May, en caso de que llegara, no lo encontrara con su traje. Sí recordaba el día anterior, incluso aquella llamada que su tía le hizo diciéndole que saldría de la ciudad dos días por cuestiones laborales, pero que volvería el sábado en la mañana. Era viernes, casi eran las diez de la mañana y no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Señor Stark…

El rostro de Tony era la viva expresión de la decepción.

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada más? 

Peter se rascó la cabeza.

—No. No sé ni cómo llegué a casa. No recuerdo nada más. 

—Maldita sea —dijo Tony mientras suspiraba.

Peter lo miró con cierta reserva.

—No me lo tome a mal, pero, ¿por qué trató de besarme y me dijo “amor”? Creo que…

Tony se mordió el labio.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo. Anoche, discutimos porque no te había gustado la misión, dijiste que era algo parecido a una pérdida de tiempo, luego llegó Nat a felicitarte, dijo algunas cosas que no vale la pena repetir y que no son importantes. Subimos al auto, a medio camino me reclamaste por eso y yo…

Peter se dio cuenta que Tony se sonrojó.

—No me diga que hice una tontería —dijo avergonzado.

—Pues, a menos que tú creas eso, yo digo que no lo es. Tú no hiciste nada. Yo te pedí anoche que...

Peter sintió que se sonrojaba también. Tony continuó.

—Te pedí que fueras mi novio y que me dieras el sí, y pues, aunque tú no lo recuerdes, te besé y te traje a casa. No entré porque aun traía el traje puesto, pero me aseguré de que entrarás por la ventana y nadie te viera. Te estuve marcando desde temprano, pero no me contestaste y decidí venir a verte.

Peter se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos. Tony se acercó.

—No me di cuenta de que habías tomado algo que no debías, y si te parece demasiado o crees que es un error, te ofrezco una disculpa y pues… no te sientas comprometido a nada. 

Peter sintió que la cara le ardía de vergüenza.

— ¿De verdad?

El rostro de Tony reflejó temor.

—Sí, digo, si no recuerdas nada y no quieres nada conmigo, yo lo entiendo y por favor, perdóname, no fue mi intención molestarte y…

Peter se le fue encima y lo abrazó.

— ¿Me pidió…? ¿Me pediste que fuéramos novios?

Tony contuvo las ganas de abrazarlo.

—Eso hice…

— ¿De verdad? —la emoción no cabía en el pecho de Peter.

—Sí, según yo, eso somos o éramos, pero no contaba con que ese idiota sacara algo de su cava personal. No se puede confiar en las bebidas de los asgardianos.

Peter se acercó a darle un beso tierno en los labios. Tony lo rodeó fuertemente en un abrazo y lo besó apasionadamente. Peter se separó para verlo mejor. Estaba temblando.

— ¿De verdad? 

Tony sonrió y se separó suavemente. Se arrodilló ante aquel joven cuyo aspecto nervioso y desaliñado le daba un toque enternecedor.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novio? No me hagas repetirte todo lo que te confesé anoche, me moriría de vergüenza otra vez.

Peter se agachó y lo besó.

— ¡Sí, sí quiero! ¡Quiero que repitas todo lo que dijiste anoche!

Tony se acercó a besarlo nuevamente.

—Todo lo que necesitas saber, es que no puedo estar lejos de ti y que no concibo mi vida sin tenerte. Quiero que estemos juntos siempre, quiero que seas mío. Ya no quiero que te involucres en cosas que te pongan en riesgo, no lo soportaría. Quiero que estemos juntos toda la vida, Peter…

Desde esa tarde, Peter veía diario a Tony, aunque fuera un poco de tiempo. Salía de la escuela y se iba con él a su apartamento a ver la televisión, a escuchar música, a quedarse abrazados en el sillón hasta que era de noche y Tony lo despertaba dulcemente con un beso en la frente. Los fines de semana, cuando era posible, Tony se metía a escondidas a su habitación solo para dormir con el chico. Peter disfrutaba mucho eso, más cuando Tony empezaba a cantarle suavemente al oído cualquier canción, como si lo arrullara hasta que sentía que el sueño lo vencía. Incluso, en más de una ocasión, Peter llegó a sentirse inquieto cuando Tony se frotaba insistentemente contra él, como si se tratara de una mascota haciéndole cariños a su amo. 

Peter encontraba todo eso demasiado extraño y un día se lo preguntó.

— ¿Qué haces? —cuestionó mientras el otro pegaba insistentemente su cabeza y su barba sobre la frente y los cabellos del chico.

—Te estoy marcando —contestó Tony de forma muy natural—. Dices que te gusta mucho mi aroma y lo estoy dejando en ti tanto como puedo.

Peter se rio. Si era un juego, vaya que Tony era demasiado juguetón para ser un hombre maduro e implacable afuera, ante los demás. 

—No sabía que así se marcaba a las personas —contestó con extrañeza, siguiéndole la corriente al cuarentón.

—No a todos, sé que sólo se hace eso con la persona a la que verdaderamente se ama y yo te amo mucho a ti. Eres mi todo, Peter.

Peter sonrió.

— ¿Y no sería más fácil si me regalas el mismo perfume que usas tú o una de tus prendas? No me digas que harás lo mismo cuando nos vean en público.

Tony tomó una de las manos del chico y la pasó directamente sobre su pecho, donde aún relucía aquel reactor. Peter se estremeció.

—Lo haré, pero me gusta más pensar que llevas mi aroma grabado y que eso hará que muchos corran, que sepan que ya me perteneces.

—Hablas como si, no sé, tuvieras la necesidad de hacer que todos lo sepan, pero no entiendo cuál es el punto. Tú sabes que soy tuyo y tú mío. 

—Justamente por eso lo hago, para que nadie se atreva a acercársete ni mucho menos. 

— ¿Quién se me acercaría? Ni siquiera creí que te fueras a fijar en mí.

Tony lo abrazó y lo pegó hacia su pecho. Peter se dio cuenta de que su aroma se volvía cada vez más fuerte y delicioso, le encantaba poder aspirarlo, pero no creía posible que Tony siempre se vaciara encima una botella de perfume cada vez que se veían. Era como si ese aroma emanara de forma natural del cuerpo de su amante.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? Todos, absolutamente todos te quieren, Peter y no lo voy a permitir.

Peter comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre aquel pecho firme.

— ¿Y quiénes son todos?

—Empezaré por decirte que más de un vengador se muere por verte, por acercarse a ti y por eso no podía dejar que siguieras con nosotros. Además de que me preocupa demasiado tu seguridad y no quiero que te arriesgues, no quiero que ninguno de ellos se atreva a acercársete bajo ningún motivo. No lo soportaría.

Peter se separó para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, eso no tenía mucho sentido para él. Su voz denotó incredulidad.

— ¿Por qué? Creí que ellos solo se enfocaban a pelear y a hacer esas cosas de defender al mundo, no andar pretendiendo adolescentes ni…

Tony lo miró de una forma amenazante. Peter se estremeció al darse cuenta de que los ojos de Tony brillaban de forma casi animal.

—Yo estoy defendiendo mi mundo, porque ese eres tú y por lo mismo, no voy a dejar que nadie se acerque a ti. Tú eres mío y quiero que todos se aseguren de eso. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, incluso mataría por ti. ¿No lo entiendes, Peter? Me trastornaste, me volviste loco. ¡Te estuve esperando toda mi vida y ahora que estas aquí, conmigo, no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie nos separe!

Peter lo miró. Realmente la voz de Tony había sonado con tal determinación, que por un momento se sintió asustado. Tony se dio cuenta de ello y lo besó delicadamente en la frente.

—Es que no hay momento del día en el que no piense en ti, no sabes cómo me molesta tener que separarnos, estar lejos… De verdad, no sabes lo que significas para mí, no sabes lo mucho que te deseo, que te amo. No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer si algún día alguien se atreviera a mirarte de una forma que no debe o si alguien intentara lastimarte. Quiero escuchar tu voz, quiero besarte, quiero olerte… Quiero hacerte mío por fin.

El chico bajó la mirada sintiendo que el rubor nunca se iría de su rostro. Aquel par de ojos oscuros eran amenazantes. Realmente Tony tenía mucho poder sobre él. Peter se acercó a besarlo dulcemente, porque no podía evitarlo a pesar de que Tony se había portado distinto a cómo usualmente era. Había días en los que la cercanía con Tony hacía que quisiera perder el control, que solo deseaba dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones que los besos y el aroma de Tony despertaban en él, porque quería algo más íntimo, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Tony era un caballero con él y, salvo por esos episodios por demás extraños, siempre parecía ser delicado con él, tanto, que a veces Peter solo quería que lo abrazara y que lo besara, que hiciera algo distinto con él. Quería rendirse y entregarse completamente a Tony, quien solo demostraba con abrazos y besos tiernos cuánto lo amaba.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Tony se acomodó encima del chico. Peter no pudo reprimir un jadeo cuando sintió que Tony empezaba a besar su cuello delicadamente hasta llegar a su clavícula. Se arqueó cuando sintió la experta lengua pasar encima de esa zona, que ni él mismo sabía, era tan sensible. Echó la cabeza para atrás, dejándose llevar por esa húmeda sensación al tiempo que sentía las manos de Tony recorrerlo por encima de la ropa, palmo a palmo hasta empezar a desabrochar sus jeans. Peter se estremeció, pero quería seguir sintiendo ese toque tan placentero y decidido. Tony levantó la playera del chico y trazó un rastro de besos por ese delicado y frágil torso. Eran besos húmedos, cálidos y con el poder suficiente para que Peter empezara a sentir que un calor insoportable lo empezaba a envolver y que algo justo debajo de su vientre empezaba a palpitar.

— ¿Te gusta, amor?—susurró Tony con su aliento ardiente cerca de aquella piel inexperta y temblorosa.

Un gemido fue todo lo que el chico pudo responder. Los dedos de Tony se sentían ardientes cuando empezó a tocar delicadamente aquel vientre blanco y suave que estaba expuesto. Un cosquilleo distinto empezaba a sentirse con más fuerza justo debajo de su vientre.

—Tony…

— ¿Quieres que siga?

Peter empezó a temblar. Sabía que al fin estaba a punto de obtener aquello que anhelaba con insistencia unas noches sí y otras también a la semana, especialmente cuando aquella ansia húmeda y desconocida de apoderaba de su cuerpo enervando sus sentidos.

—Sí… No te detengas…

Tony volvió a besar al chico, dejando que sus labios se rozaran poco a poco y después introdujo su lengua húmeda entre los labios de aquel que sentía que estaba a punto de morir de tanta emoción. Peter no quería que Tony se detuviera y jadeó cuando sintió que una de las manos de su amante empezaba a sujetar con firmeza justo debajo de su ropa interior. Cerró los ojos, apretó los parpados y clavó sus dedos en la espalda ahora sudorosa de Tony al tiempo que sentía ese firme y delicioso toque, subiendo y bajando en una de las partes que ni siquiera él había tocado. Se mordió el labio entregado a esa sensación tan deliciosa y desconocida. Tony seguía besándolo y ahogando sus gemidos con sus labios. Pronto, sintió que Tony mordía sus labios al tiempo que seguía besándolos y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño por el dolor. Era una sensación ardiente, punzante pero se había sentido tan bien que trató de morder a Tony, para que este lo volviera a hacer.

La ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo y en su urgencia por querer sentir aquello que tanto anhelaba, empezó a agitar sus caderas para deshacerse de ese estorboso pantalón. Estaba tan sensible que sentía que no podría soportarlo más: quería sentir a Tony justo en ese momento dentro de él, quería saber qué se sentía hacer el amor con aquella persona que se había vuelto su vida entera. 

Estaba temblando de la emoción y sentía que le faltaba el aire cada vez que Tony apretaba tan delicada y sensible parte. Moría por experimentar la liberación de ese cúmulo de sensaciones palpitantes que crecía cada vez más con cada beso y caricia de su novio. Su aliento, su aroma, su sudor. Quería sentir a Tony y fundirse en uno solo con él, quería embotar sus sentidos y dejarse ir, quería seguir probando aquel éxtasis que al fin estaba presentándose ante él. Tony se separó un momento y se quitó la camisa. Peter pudo contemplar aquel cuerpo bien cincelado y sudoroso que estaba frente a él y sintió que su cuerpo se humedecía sobremanera. Tony se colocó nuevamente encima de él y empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón, frotando su propia rigidez contra aquel vientre inquieto y anhelante. Peter se aferró a la espalda de Tony para indicarle que lo deseaba, que estaba loco de ansiedad y de placer. Tony se separó un instante. Estaba a punto de quitarse el pantalón y Peter torpemente estaba tratando de quitarse la playera cuando una voz en el pasillo los dejó paralizados.

— ¡Peter! ¿Dónde estás?

Su rostro se llenó de estupor y se hizo a un lado. Se levantó de la cama, casi tropezándose con su ropa a medio caer.

— ¿May?

— ¿Puedo pasar? —gritó su tía.

Tony se llevó las manos al rostro. Peter trató de ganar algo de tiempo.

— ¡Me estoy cambiando! ¿No se supone que estabas trabajando?

Los tacones se detuvieron justo frente a su puerta. Peter estaba aterrorizado mirando como Tony le ayudaba a subirse los jeans. Con una seña, Tony le indicó que saldría por la ventana, sin siquiera haberse puesto la camisa. Aquella voz femenina se oía tan cercana y Peter sintió que un sudor helado lo recorría al darse cuenta de que su puerta no estaba bien cerrada. Unos segundos antes, eso habría terminado mal si es que ella solo hubiera empujado y entrado a la habitación. May no sabía que Peter veía a Tony y mucho menos, que eran novios ya hacía más de dos meses.

—Pedí permiso para salir temprano, claro que me lo van a descontar, pero hace tiempo que no te veo. ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué haces?

Peter sintió una gran frustración y angustia. ¿De verdad eso le estaba pasando en ese momento?

—Ah, ya entiendo. Perdón, Peter —dijo ella.

— ¡N-no es lo que tú crees, May! No pasa nada —dijo él mientras sentía aquella frustrante sensación aun aprisionada bajo su ropa—. Me estaba cambiando porque tengo mucho calor. Ya salgo.

—Menos mal. Tómate tu tiempo, voy a cocinar —dijo esa voz alejándose por el pasillo.

Toda esa tarde Peter estuvo perturbado, tratando de parecer atento a lo que su tía le contaba y al parecer, ella le había creído, pues no había mencionado nada sobre ese pequeño y no descubierto incidente. Peter solo podía pensar en Tony y en lo que había estado a punto de suceder y no quería que las cosas fueran a cambiar a causa de ello. Se estremeció al recordar las caricias de Tony sobre su cuerpo, aquellos besos que eran distintos a los que antes se habían dado y al ver la lujuria en la mirada de Tony.

— ¿Qué tienes, Peter?

Aquella pregunta lo trajo de vuelta.

—Te noto raro, como preocupado.

Peter bajó la mirada.

—May, ¿cómo es que las personas, tienen, ya sabes… pareja?

Ella lo miró extrañada.

— ¿Te gusta alguien?

—Podría decirse que sí, y creo que yo también le gusto —mintió para justificar su obvia ansiedad.

May sonrió y lo miro tiernamente, con aire comprensivo.

—Pues, creo que solo se da y ya. Lo sientes, es algo que se da con el tiempo y más si ya la conoces y…

Peter se sonrojó.

—O si es un él, pues igual. No tiene nada de malo y creo que eso ya lo has visto en la calle y en varios lados. A mí no me molestaría ni nada que me dijeras que te gusta otro chico y que tal vez en algún momento sean novios.

Peter levantó la mirada otra vez.

— ¿De verdad? 

May se sirvió agua mientras trataba de disimular su propio nerviosismo.

—No tiene nada de malo. Mientras seas feliz con esa persona y los dos sientan lo mismo y se lleven bien, creo que no tiene por qué suceder otra cosa. Sólo que —el tono de voz de ella le indicó que se aproximaba un sermón—, debes ser cuidadoso. Ya sabes, no… ¿Cómo te digo? Bueno, no tienes que precipitarte ni mucho menos hasta que estés seguro de que es algo que va en serio, pero a tu edad, yo creo que aun tienes otras cosas que hacer. Digo, creo que tienes planes de seguir estudiando, de conseguir un trabajo y de vivir otra clase de experiencias. Sabes que ahorita la situación no está como para que uno se encierre en una burbuja y crea que todo está bien. Eso lo sabes perfectamente.

Peter nuevamente sintió esa angustia crecer en su pecho. A veces odiaba tanto la realidad.

—Lo sé.

—Por eso mismo, creo que si tuvieras un novio, pues debes ir con cuidado. Tú mismo lo sabrás cuando eso suceda y sabes a qué me refiero.

Peter dio un sorbo a su bebida.

— ¿De dónde es? —preguntó May queriendo cambiar el tono sombrío que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Ah… es alguien que conocí en la feria de ciencias a la que me dejaste ir.

—Ya veo. Mejor aún, si es alguien que comparte tus intereses y gustos, yo creo que no hay inconveniente, pero por favor, primero lo primero. Tienes que terminar la escuela y seguir con tus planes, independientemente de lo que suceda. Uno nunca sabe cuándo le va a cambiar la vida.

Peter terminó su cena y se fue a su cuarto. No podía concentrarse en nada más. Tal vez si algún día le dijera la verdad a May, ella se pondría histérica, pero si realmente pudiera convencerla desde antes y empezar a mencionar poco a poco que aquella persona era en verdad Tony, las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Él se lo había demostrado de mil y un formas y Peter le creía, confiaba plenamente en él y sabía que Tony no mentía. Miró sus sabanas revueltas y se mordió el labio. Horas antes había estado a punto de entregarse por primera vez a ese hombre al que amaba con locura, a aquel al que había empezado a necesitar de forma insoportable, a aquel que de solo pensarlo, lo inquietaba y hacía que su corazón latiera desbocado, que hacía que se sintiera casi enfermo.


	10. Celos

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde aquel fallido intento de encuentro amoroso. Tony aun iba por él a la escuela y su rutina sí se había visto afectada por esa súbita interrupción. Si Peter no conociera a Tony, juraría que estaba ansioso, como impaciente por algo, pero no sabía cómo abordar ese asunto y preguntárselo directamente. Era como si de alguna forma, realmente hubiera algo en Tony, que le causaba cierto temor y que al mismo tiempo le obligara a poner distancia. Por lo demás, el millonario seguía siendo el mismo hombre atento, caballeroso y amoroso que era con él siempre que estaban juntos. Incluso, esa extraña manía que tenía de abrazarlo y “marcarlo”, se había intensificado y a Peter comenzaba a incomodarlo. Había días en los que no estaba de humor para eso, como si se sintiera perturbado.

Algo que también había cambiado y Peter no estaba de acuerdo con eso, era que ya no podía usar su traje de superhéroe. Había sido una discusión tremenda, tanto, que ni siquiera Peter sabía que podía gritar ni enojarse tanto. Le había reclamado, diciéndole que no podía quitarle lo único que era, que no tenía ningún derecho a exigirle que renunciara a aquello que de alguna forma, ayudaba a que se sintiera tranquilo sabiendo que podía hacer algo por otros. 

Tony solo lo miró con aire serio, como pocas veces y lo abrazó. Por única ocasión, Peter lo empujó violentamente, pero aquel ni se molestó. Tony habló con voz serena.

—Ya está decidido y no está sujeto a discusión.

— ¡Entonces tú deberías hacer lo mismo!

—Ya te di mis razones. No quiero que vuelvas a usarlo ni a arriesgarte por algo que no vale la pena.

— ¡¿Salvar a otros no vale la pena?! ¡¿Ayudar a la gente ya no es importante para ti?!

—Para eso estoy yo y están los demás. Tú no deberías hacerlo, no es algo que te corresponda hacer. Punto.

— ¡Genial! Primero me usas, vas a buscarme como si realmente me necesitaras, me das razones por demás estúpidas para decirme que no quieres que salga contigo y con tus… tus, amigos y luego, ¡ya no quieres que haga lo que yo empecé a hacer por mi cuenta! ¡¿Qué demonios te está pasando?!

Tony se acercó a encender un cigarro. Era la primera vez que fumaba frente a Peter.

—No son estupideces mías. Sé por qué te lo estoy diciendo y créeme que no quieres oírlo. No tengo por qué explicarte algo que es por demás obvio. No quiero que te arriesgues, eso es todo.

— ¡Vete al diablo! —gritó mientras recogía su mochila y se encaminaba hacia el ascensor. Iba llorando de coraje, y más enojado se sintió al darse cuenta de que no había hecho ningún otro intento por defenderse y reclamar algo que era suyo. Tony lo alcanzó y lo atrajo hacia sí. Peter trató de soltarse de ese fuerte abrazo, pero algo se lo impidió.

—Necesitamos hablar, Peter. 

Peter aún seguía sujeto en ese abrazo enérgico. Otra vez, sentía que estaba a punto de perder el control y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer.

—Suéltame.

—Solo si hablamos.

—No puedo hablar contigo si no me sueltas.

Tony lo soltó lentamente. Peter pensó en echar a correr pero supuso que esa sería una reacción muy infantil si lo hacía. No quería que Tony pensara que era un mocoso berrinchudo. Aun sentía su quijada trabada por el coraje y aquel ardiente rastro de la ira cuando lo recorría. Tony lo sujetó de la mano y lo llevó de vuelta a la torre. Peter iba callado. Sentía la boca seca y los ojos húmedos. Lo que fuera de lo que Tony quisiera hablar, realmente empezaba a inquietarlo. Temía lo peor.

Cuando entraron, Tony lo llevó hacia aquel enorme sillón en el que casi siempre se quedaban dormidos. La luz del atardecer le daba un aire rojizo a la estancia. Peter dejó caer su mochila y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón. Tony se sentó a su lado y lo obligó a verlo.

—Te amo.

Peter torció la boca. Seguía muy enojado.

— ¿Y luego, qué? ¿Eso era todo lo que tenías qué decirme?

Tony lo sujetó de la barbilla. Peter lo miró con aire desafiante.

—No quiero que nada malo te suceda. No lo soportaría. Sé que crees que estoy loco y…

—Me estás lastimando. 

Tony lo soltó lentamente y trató de suavizar su voz.

—Sé que me he vuelto muy posesivo contigo.

—Demasiado —contestó Peter tratando de provocarlo. Quería desquitarse. Los ojos de Tony dejaron de lucir fieros. Más bien habían tomado un aire triste. Peter no dejaba de verlo.

—Sé que me debes estar odiando en este momento, pero si tan solo fueras capaz de entender por qué trato de protegerte, creo que me darías la razón.

Peter sintió que empezaba a formarse un nudo en su garganta. Finalmente, eso era lo que siempre había deseado: sentirse protegido, amado, saber que había alguien en el mundo que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por él. Lo que seguía sin comprender, era por qué a Tony le resultaba riesgoso que continuara haciendo algo que fue curiosamente, lo que los acercó. Más a Tony que a Peter, porque él ni en sueños habría imaginado que algún día estaría frente a frente a Tony, aquel hombre que le había mostrado que no era lo que decían esos periódicos ni fotos en las revistas. Aunque a últimas fechas, estaba atormentándose por algo que había descubierto.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto, Tony? ¿Cómo sé que no estás jugando conmigo?

Lo dijo. Al fin dijo eso que llevaba días consumiéndolo vivo y que estaba pasándole factura.

— ¿De qué hablas, amor?

Peter no se pudo contener. La ira se mezcló con la tristeza y la desesperanza.

— ¿Crees que no vi las fotos en esa revista? ¿Crees que no me iba a enterar de por qué me cancelaste la semana pasada? ¡Dios, Tony! ¡Hoy se sabe todo! ¿Y tú creíste que no me iba a enterar?

Tony sujeto nuevamente su rostro y trató de besarlo, pero Peter lo esquivó.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuáles fotos?

Peter se separó y se puso de pie, encarándolo. El rostro de Tony lucía confundido. Peter empezó nuevamente a sentir esa ira pulsante, que iba y venía haciendo lo que se le daba la gana con su maltrecho corazón, dividiéndose en pequeños y molestos aguijonazos. Celos. Así se llamaban.

— ¡Las putas fotos en las que sales con esos amigos tuyos, con los que no quieres que me junte! ¡Esas putas fotos en las que sales abrazando a varias mujeres, en las que sales viéndole el escote a más de una!

Tony se llevó las manos al rostro. Peter sintió que ya no podía decir nada. No estaba pensando claramente. Ese nudo se había vuelto una cadena y estaba destrozándolo, asfixiándolo. Recordaba las fotos y sentía que no podía más. Había visto a Tony sonreír despreocupadamente en cada una de esas fotos y eso era algo que llevaba días torturándolo.

— ¡¿Qué tienes que decir?!

Tony se puso de pie y suspiró.

—Fueron fotos pagadas. Nada de eso sucedió realmente, sólo la cena a la que asistimos. Fue una apuesta con los chicos. Te dije que eran muy impertinentes…  
Peter explotó.

— ¡Ah, vaya! ¡Menos mal que aceptas dinero para que te tomen fotos mirando y abrazando a otras mujeres! ¡No sabes lo tranquilo que me siento con eso!  
Tony se acercó y Peter empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. No podía controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

—No tengo ojos para nadie más. Solo te quiero a ti.

Peter se hizo para atrás. El sol le daba un aire rojizo a su fino cabello y un aire sombrío a su delicado rostro.

—Claro, aquí está el mocoso idiota que te cree todo y al que crees que son solo decirle cosas bonitas, lo tendrás siguiéndote el juego. Aquí tienes al imbécil que se la pasa pensando en ti mientras tú te pones a apostar con tus amigos. Aquí está ese amigable idiota que tienes creyendo todo lo que tú digas.

Tony se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Peter no sabía si era por la vergüenza de saberse descubierto o si era el reflejo del atardecer justo en su rostro.

—Peter, ya te dije que fue un juego tonto y yo fui más idiota por aceptarlo. He tenido muchos roces con los chicos por otras cosas y…

Peter sintió que el enojo hablaba por él.

— Ah, o sea que has estado peleando también por cosas. ¿Qué cosas? ¿Rogers quería a la rubia y tú la estabas acaparando? ¿Clint y tú se estaban peleando a muerte por la morena? ¿Dónde estaba Nat? Ah, ya, era a ella a la que le estabas viendo el escote y luego a la otra, a la castaña, la de los aretes de esmeraldas. ¡Ojala y yo pudiera empezar a usar escotes para que me veas de esa forma, aunque me vea ridículamente estúpido!

Tony suspiró.

—Por favor, tienes que creerme. No te martirices pensando cosas que no son como tú crees. Si realmente tuviera algo que esconder, créeme que no tendría cara para pedirte que me escucharas. ¡Peter, por favor!

Aquel seguía mirándolo fijamente. Había apretado los puños y sentía que en cualquier momento se le iba a ir encima a los golpes a ese que juraba amarlo. Esa angustia calcinante estaba acabando con su tranquilidad.

— ¿Sabes qué? No me vuelvas a buscar. No me vuelvas a llamar ni nada. ¡Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido!

Volvió a sujetar su mochila, pero Tony lo atrajo hacia sí.

—No me vuelvas a decir eso. Que no se te ocurra, porque…

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a mirar así, hasta que me canse y te diga: “Sí, lo que tú digas”? ¡Creí que me respetabas un poco, en serio creí que me querías de verdad pero no, creo que tú solo me quieres para…!

—Dilo —contestó Tony con voz apagada.

—No.

—Dilo de una vez, Peter —insistió Tony.

Peter dejó caer la mochila otra vez, sentía que la fuerza lo estaba abandonando.

—De eso quería hablar contigo. Hay cosas en las que no quiero involucrarte hasta que no esté seguro de qué va a pasar. Es más fácil que tú te retires y no yo porque tengo ciertos compromisos y no puedo dejarlos así como así. ¡No estoy diciendo que lo tuyo no sea importante, pero me da miedo cada vez que pienso que algo puede pasarte mientras yo no estoy contigo! ¡Nunca, jamás en mi vida me había sentido así de vulnerable hasta que te conocí! ¡Nunca había sentido tanto terror hasta que vi como esos idiotas con los que trabajo te devoraban con la mirada! ¡Peter, te quiero para mí!

Peter sintió que sus lágrimas caían como si fueran infinitas.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con las fotos y todo lo que dices? ¿No será que tienes muchas cosas que ocultar y por eso no quieres que yo me acerque con los que podrían delatarte? ¡Por favor!

Tony lo soltó un momento. Peter no podía ver bien a causa del llanto.

—Creo que no alcanzas a dimensionar todo el peligro que hay afuera y no te culpo. Ni siquiera tendrías por qué estar al pendiente de la vida de todos y no podrías abarcarlo todo aunque quisieras. No sabes lo que daría por simplemente dejar que todo se vaya al diablo y quedarme para siempre contigo, pero aun no es tiempo. ¡Peter, entiéndeme! ¡No sabes cómo viniste a cambiarme la vida! ¡Tengo planes para nosotros! ¡Quiero que estemos juntos, quiero hacer una vida a tu lado! Pero también necesito irme saliendo poco a poco, necesito tiempo para que pueda empezar a pensar solo en nosotros. ¡No me interesa nadie más! ¡Para mí sólo existes tú! ¡Fue una broma estúpida y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso, no creí que te fueras a poner así!

Peter se enjugó las lágrimas. Era inútil, pero lo intentó.

—Pues si necesitas tiempo, toma todo el que quieras, yo me largo.

Tony lo sujetó del brazo.

— ¡De eso quería hablarte, quiero hacer una vida a tu lado y quiero que sea pronto, pero aún no puedo!

Peter lo miró furioso.

—Déjame ir y te juro que si me vas siguiendo, ahora sí te voy a demostrar que fue un error que nos hayamos conocido. Quédate a hacer planes y apuestas con tus amigos, quédate a planear tu siguiente juerga. Búscate a alguien que se ría de lo divertido de tus bromas y que no sea tan…

No pudo terminar la frase. Tony lo dejó ir. 

Cuando Peter llegó a su casa, May no estaba. Se encerró en su habitación a llorar inconsolablemente tratando de sacar ese dolor que se intensificaba solo de recordar aquella única discusión. Todo se había ido al diablo en menos de lo que él había pensado. Todo se había ido al carajo en el momento en el que más necesitaba a Tony. Ya no podía dejar de pensar en él, pero tampoco quería ceder completamente a los caprichos de aquel, que le aventajaba en experiencia y en malicia. Sintió ese calor terrible, ese que era fruto de su propia irracionalidad y de sus alteradas emociones. Sintió la ira corroerlo y abrazarlo, estrujarlo como si quisiera drenar sus fuerzas y dejarlo vacío.

—Claro, aquí está ese idiota que en verdad te ama y que…

El llanto se apoderó de él. Nunca había pensado en que amar tanto se sintiera así, que no fuera solo pensar en lo hermoso que era estar al lado de ese que le juraba amor eterno cada vez que podía. Ya no más, ya no habría posibilidades de pensar en volver a verlo y sabía que si algo tenía Tony, además de un impresionante ego, era un orgullo que competía con el que Peter poseía. Estaba seguro de que Tony no volvería a buscarlo. 

Después de algunas horas y tras haber sentido que sus ojos estarían terriblemente hinchados a causa del llanto incesante, sintió que la fiebre comenzaba a abrazarlo y una furia incontenible anidó en su pecho. Pensó que eran sus emociones otra vez, pero el calor no solo lo estaba haciendo sentirse furioso, sino incontrolablemente excitado. Ese ardor era insoportable, casi doloroso.

— ¡Vaya momento para estar así! —gritó mientras empezaba a desnudarse y corría hacia la regadera. Era de noche y abrió la llave del agua fría, pero no podía sentirse mejor. Era como si el calor solo hubiera aumentado y no había forma de detenerlo. Quiso tocarse, pero se sintió culpable. Estaba tan confundido por ese súbito cambio en su cuerpo, pues aunque su mente y su corazón aún seguían lastimados, su piel decía exactamente lo contrario. Era el deseo puro manifestándose y demostrándole que él no era capaz de controlar nada. Trató de distraerse pensando en aquello que tanto lo había hecho enfurecer ese día y la vez que vio aquella revista que May había llevado a la casa, pero la desesperación era poderosa. Todo lo que podía ver en su mente, era el cuerpo de Tony abalanzándose sobre él en esa vez en la que estuvo a punto de tener su primera vez. Se sintió molesto porque sus mismos pensamientos lo estaban traicionando. Empezó a tallar su piel con furia, como si con eso pudiera borrar ese rastro de besos que aún se sentían recientes. Se frotó con odio hasta ver que su piel estaba enrojecida y terriblemente caliente aun con el agua helada escurriendo encima de ella. Se rindió cuando se dio cuenta que su piel y su cuerpo empezaban a dolerle, tal vez por la saña con la que se había maltratado.

Jadeó cuando se atrevió a llevar una de sus manos debajo de su vientre. Aunque sabía que apenas unas horas antes había discutido con Tony, no podía evitar rendirse a ese llamado inoportuno que su cuerpo le exigía. Quiso tocarse del mismo modo en el que una vez Tony lo había hecho, pero justo ahí se detuvo. No quería hacer algo que le recordara la mirada penetrante y lasciva de él. No si Tony no estaba ahí para ayudarlo a apaciguar ese fuego que había envuelto su delgado cuerpo y lo estaba enloqueciendo. 

 


	11. Saudade

Fueron dos semanas terribles. Hasta May lo había regañado como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ned se preocupó al ver que Peter había empezado a fallar en la escuela y que a él ni siquiera le preocupaba. A sus maestros menos, pues siempre eran indiferentes con él. Ni siquiera había estado comiendo ni durmiendo bien. Tampoco tenía ganas de retomar sus hábitos como vigilante de esa enorme ciudad, pues hasta de eso había sido despojado y él solo se había rendido sin oponerse. El simple hecho de recordar esa discusión, lo desanimó aún más. Parecía que todavía no asimilaba lo que realmente había sucedido esa ocasión. 

Se puso sus audífonos y se fue caminando lentamente a la escuela. Un retardo más no haría la diferencia. Aun se sentía cansado, pues esa terrible manifestación física que también había aparecido esa fatídica noche, se repetía una y otra y otra vez, como si no tuviera fin. Estaba adolorido y notaba que varios chicos de su escuela lo miraban raro, como insistentemente, pero no hizo mucho caso. Llevaba dos semanas sintiéndose observado casi obscenamente por mucha gente en la calle y por un momento temió que su pasada vida como superhéroe hubiera quedado al descubierto, pero nadie se había acercado a preguntarle nada sobre eso. 

Se atrevió a voltear para ver los tres alumnos de tercero que estaban cerca de la entrada y se dio cuenta de que había ese brillo lascivo en sus ojos. Se estremeció por dos razones. La primera, era que ellos eran los jugadores del equipo de futbol de su escuela, aquellos que con su simple estatura hacían correr a más de uno, y la segunda razón era la peor de todas. Esa era la misma mirada que había visto en los ojos de aquellos a quienes había visto solo una vez y de quien, gracias a Tony, solo guardaría ese recuerdo. Suspiró. Desde que había dejado de ver a Tony, se dio cuenta de que la gente lo miraba raro, con curiosidad y que no se le acercaban tan fácilmente. Era como si algo en él los repeliera o los pusiera sobre aviso. No lo entendía y no tenía ganas de averiguarlo. Tal vez alguien se había enterado que ellos dos habían estado saliendo, que habían sido novios o tal vez solo era pura curiosidad.

Miró su reloj. Ya no le daba tiempo de entrar a clase de literatura y se fue a sentar al lado de aquel salón que siempre estaba solo. Alguna vez imaginó que, en cuanto empezara a tener intimidad con Tony, le gustaría hacerlo ahí. Ya tenía listo el plan para que eso sucediera, pero ahora era obvio que eso jamás sucedería.

“Idiota” se dijo a sí mismo.

Se quedó sentado en el piso, con la mirada perdida en esos recuerdos que eran tan confusos. Aquellos que le hacían evocar la facilidad con la que había iniciado una relación con Tony, y esos otros que también le hacían rememorar que todo había terminado. Apretó los ojos y las mandíbulas. Si aún siguieran siendo algo, ese día cumplirían seis meses. Se levantó con toda la determinación de irse a su casa o a vagar a cualquier lado, a tomar fotos con su teléfono a las cosas que le parecían interesantes o que simplemente llamaban su atención. Incluso, se obligaría a leer algo aburrido en la biblioteca de la ciudad y llegaría muy tarde a su casa, lo que fuera con tal de no seguir pensando en Tony. Empezó a caminar lentamente, cuando vio que en ese salón en el que sería su siguiente clase, había un enorme y llamativo ramo de rosas en una de las butacas. 

“Algún día van a terminar, se los aseguro”, pensó burlonamente de aquel detalle que alguien había dejado ahí, seguramente para que alguien más lo descubriera y se emocionara al verlo.

Sintió que la ira lo envolvía otra vez y en un acto que ni él mismo hubiera imaginado, entró a hurtadillas al salón. Aún tenía unos minutos antes de que tocaran el timbre o de que su maestra llegara. Iba a destrozar ese arreglo tan esmerado antes de que todos llegaran, a manera de desquite contra aquellos que seguramente, muy ingenuamente creían en que el amor era para siempre. Si algo sabía él, era que el amor no era para siempre y que sólo se trataba de una llamarada que surgía en algún momento de la vida entre dos personas, que justamente, creían estar enamoradas, pero sólo habían compartido unos cuantos momentos antes de que la realidad los golpeara hasta separarlos.

Se acercó rápidamente y miró la tarjeta. La caligrafía era demasiado cuidada. La tomó violentamente y la abrió para leerla antes de romperla. Si iba a hacer algo inapropiado, lo haría totalmente. Casi inmediatamente, empezó a temblar y el llanto acudió presuroso.

“Dijiste que no podía acercarme, que no te siguiera, pero por favor, déjame verte una vez más. Para mí esto no ha terminado, nunca lo hará. Perdóname, Peter, por favor. T.S.”.

Sus planes de manotear aquel ramo hasta destrozarlo y regarlo por todo el salón, se esfumaron. Lo tomó entre sus manos y salió corriendo. No quería que nadie lo viera sostener esas rosas y que eso fuera motivo de burlas. El timbre sonó y buscó una salida en la que no hubiera tanta gente. Brincó por una ventana y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los contenedores de basura para tirar el ramo y no regresar a clases hasta el siguiente día o tal vez nunca. No iba a caminar con eso hacia su casa.

—Sabía que harías eso, por eso vine a esperarte justo al lugar al que pertenezco.

Peter volteó. Tony estaba ahí, esperándolo.

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí? —preguntó mientras volteaba a todos lados esperando que nadie los hubiera visto.

Tony se acercó lentamente.

—Hoy son seis meses. Para mí no se terminó ni un solo día. Nunca lo pensé ni lo acepté.

Peter sonrió en medio de las lágrimas. No era una sonrisa de alegría, sino de pesar, de confusión.

—De acuerdo, no ha terminado para ti, ¡pero tus acciones dijeron otra cosa! No sé si no fui claro o qué, pero…

Peter se quedó callado cuando Tony se quitó las gafas.

—Si no te llamé o no te busqué, fue porque tú así lo pediste, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya estado al pendiente de ti o que no supiera qué estabas haciendo todos los días.

— ¡Ah! ¿O sea que me estuviste espiando? —el rostro de Peter estaba enrojecido.

—Nunca me prohibiste eso.

Peter apretó los puños y dejó caer las rosas. Tony se acercó y limpió con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que mojaban aquel rostro tan suave.

—Por favor. Perdóname.

Peter sintió ganas de golpearlo ahí mismo, pero contrario a lo que su mente su orgullo gritaban, solo se acercó y dejó que Tony lo abrazara hasta que sintió que ya no podía llorar más. Tony lo tomó delicadamente por la barbilla y sonrió. Su voz era como un bálsamo para Peter.

—Han sido las peores dos semanas de mi vida. No sé cómo demonios pude levantarme hoy, no sé cómo es que he podido estar sin ti, amor. 

Los ojos del chico aún estaban humedecidos. Su voz aun sonaba cortada.

— ¿Me quieres, Tony?

—Con toda mi alma. 

Peter se puso en puntillas y besó a Tony. Ya no le importaba que alguien pudiera verlos. No quería seguir extrañándolo y seguir llorando por él. Tony se apartó suavemente.

—Anda, ve a clases.

Peter sonrió. Una lágrima todavía escapó de sus ojos.

—Ya es tarde, me van a regañar y May… Dios, se va a poner furiosa. 

Tony le dio un beso en la frente.

—Ve. Sé que no soy tu tutor ni nada, pero me las ingeniaré para que ella no se entere. Corre, ve a clases.

Peter lo abrazó. No quería soltarlo.

— ¡No, no quiero que te vayas!

Tony lo pegó contra su cuerpo.

—Te voy a esperar aquí cerca. No me iré. Llámame cuando terminen tus clases.

Peter suspiró. 

—Bueno, pero…

— ¿Qué amor? 

Peter se mordió el labio.

—Tiré las rosas.

Tony le dio otro beso igual de dulce y tierno en la frente. Peter se estremeció.

—En el auto hay más, así que no te preocupes.

Peter se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo a toda prisa a su salón. Cuando llegó, la maestra y sus compañeros lo miraron con extrañeza.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó con la voz aun velada por los sentimientos.

—Pase, pero… ¿hoy por qué llegó tarde? ¿Otra vez se sintió mal? ¿Otra vez lo asaltaron y lo dejaron sin dinero? ¿Su tía amaneció enferma y usted la fue a cubrir al trabajo? ¿Qué pretexto va a poner hoy? —preguntó irónicamente la docente.

Las burlas y carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

—Me quedé dormido. Esa es la verdad —mintió mientras esperaba la respuesta de su maestra.

—Pase —contestó secamente la maestra mientras seguía escribiendo en el pizarrón. Alguien gritó.

— ¡Ya junta dinero y cómprate un reloj!

El salón completo estalló en carcajadas y la docente ni siquiera intervino. Peter pasó cerca de quien había hecho ese comentario. Masculló mientras iba caminando.

—Si quisiera, podría regalarte todos los relojes que están en el 767 de la Quinta Avenida.

Aquel bravucón de puso de pie. Los demás se callaron.

— ¿Qué dijiste, idiota?

Peter ni se inmutó.

—Que a tu mamá se le vería muy bonito un collar de los que venden ahí, aunque no creo que le alcance para pagarlo.

Las burlas no se hicieron esperar. La maestra volteó al notar el ruido detrás de ella.

— ¡Flash, siéntate! ¡Parker, saca tu libreta y empieza a copiar! ¡Los demás, guarden silencio!

Peter sonrió mientras empezaba a copiar los ejercicios en su cuaderno. Aún podía sentir la mirada furiosa de aquel que siempre que lo veía, lo molestaba hasta lo indecible, pero ese día no le importó. Ese día, su vida había vuelto a tomar sentido otra vez.

Cuando salió de clases, ya en la tarde, marcó aquel número que ya se había aprendido de memoria.

—Ven por mí.

Colgó. Siempre lo había hecho de ese modo, excepto las últimas dos semanas. Mientras caminaba hacia esa calle en la que Tony lo esperaba, Flash le salió al paso.

— ¿Te crees muy gracioso? —dijo mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa.

Peter suspiró. Tal vez era hora de ponerle un alto ahora que volvía a sentirse tan empoderado.

—No me creo. Soy.

Los otros chicos que iban con Flash se empezaron a reír. Nadie se había atrevido a contestarle nada a aquel bravucón que se ufanaba de ser uno de los alumnos más pudientes y poderosos de la escuela.

—Suéltalo. No te metas en problemas —dijo uno de los jóvenes que iba con Flash.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora vas a defenderlo?

Peter arqueó una ceja mientras esperaba o un golpe o que realmente aquel lo soltara. Aquel otro chico continuó.

—Porque hay que ser muy estúpido para no darse cuenta de que alguien ya lo marcó.

Peter casi se fue de espalda cuando sintió que Flash lo soltaba. 

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién se supone que es? —preguntó el otro molesto.

Peter miró que la confusión se había marcado en el rostro de los presentes.

—No sé, pero por eso nadie se le acerca. Creo que es de un rango superior al tuyo. ¿No te diste cuenta de que anda por aquí? Está cerca. Desde la mañana, todos nos dimos cuenta de que…

Flash tapó la boca del otro chico y miró fijamente a Peter. 

—Parker, ya eres hombre muerto. 

Peter se hizo a un lado mientras veía que los jóvenes empezaban a alejarse. Juraría que alguno de ellos volteaba constantemente como si quisiera ver si Peter estaba solo o no. No le dio importancia. Estaba acostumbrado a que el séquito de bufones con los que se juntaba Flash, siempre secundaran sus burlas, pero sabía que no debía defenderse, al menos, para no delatarse. Esperó hasta que se alejaran y siguió su camino. Entró a ese callejón donde el auto de Tony estaba estacionado. Abrió la portezuela y entró.

— ¿Todo bien, amor?

Peter se acercó para besar a Tony. Fue un beso breve.

—Sí.

— ¿Seguro? Te noto preocupado.

Peter miró por el retrovisor que realmente el auto estaba lleno de ramos de rosas y sonrió.

—Todo está bien. Bueno, hay un chico que me molesta y…

Tony giró la cabeza de Peter para verlo directamente.

— ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Quién es?

Peter tragó saliva. Había olvidado los repentinos ataques de ira de Tony. Trató de tranquilizarlo.

—No es nadie. Sólo es un chico que no soporta que saque mejores calificaciones que él y que sus papás tengan que pagar para que pase sus materias.

— ¿Sólo eso?

Peter se sorprendió por el cambio de humor de Tony. Le daba cierto temor verlo así.

—Tranquilo. No estarás pensando en ir a reclamarle a un muchacho. Es de mi edad. No hay nada que temer.

Tony suspiró, pero su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente.

—Si tú dices que no hay problema, te creeré pero en cuanto me entere de algo que no esté bien, te juro, Peter que voy a partirle la cara y algo más si me entero que…

Peter se acercó a su pecho. Sabía que ese gesto lo tranquilizaba.

—De verdad, no vale la pena. Por favor, Tony, no es nada grave. He sobrevivido así toda mi vida, no pasa nada. Te lo juro.

Tony aún estaba intranquilo. Peter se dio cuenta por su respiración y se acomodó para poder besarlo. 

—Mejor vámonos, de verdad, no es importante. No quiero que lo sigas ni nada, en serio. Mejor invítame a comer o vamos a tu casa, quiero estar contigo.

Tony suspiró. Encendió el auto y subió los vidrios.

—De acuerdo, pero cualquier cosa que ese idiota u otro intenten, házmelo saber.

Peter asintió. No valía la pena perder el tiempo hablando de cosas que no fueran importantes. Todo lo que quería era estar con Tony como antes de esa pausa, que solo lo hizo convencerse de sus sentimientos hacia aquel hombre tan poderoso. Puso música mientras Tony conducía por aquella ruta que evitaba pasar por las zonas más concurridas de la ciudad. Era un camino muy largo e innecesario que los hacía rodear casi toda la ciudad, pero era el mismo camino donde se habían besado (según lo que Tony le había dicho y que él no recordaba). Llegaron a la torre y Peter se estremeció al regresar a ese lugar que para él, ya era como su segundo hogar. Tony lo abrazó y lo cargó.

— ¡Espera! —gritó Peter — ¡Tengo que avisarle a May que estoy en detención o haciendo algo! ¡No me va a creer si es que llego tarde!

Tony no lo bajó.

—Mándale mensaje. Dile que te mandaron al museo o a la biblioteca o algo. 

Peter puso cara de preocupación.

—No me va a creer. Últimamente me tiene muy vigilado. Está enojada conmigo porque…

Tony lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Te portaste mal en estos días? 

Peter trató de evadir su mirada.

—Sí… digamos que en dos semanas hice lo que nunca y pues, por eso. 

—Dejaste de cumplir con tus cosas.

Peter frunció el ceño.

— ¿También me vas a regañar por eso? Ya he tenido suficiente y con ella no hay para cuando acabar, tú no la conoces. Es el diablo en persona cuando se enoja.

Tony sonrió.

—No, porque no hemos tenido la oportunidad y espero que sea pronto, pero si te portas mal, ella tiene todo el derecho del mundo de castigarte y si eso sucede, entonces no tendremos tanto tiempo como antes. No creo que sea tan mala como dices.

Peter volvió a mirarlo. Ya casi llegaban al piso de Tony.

— Es que en serio, no la conoces. Un rato está bien, está tranquila y es súper amable, y de repente, te dice hasta de lo que te vas a morir si no haces las cosas rápido y como a ella le gustan. Con ella, uno siempre tiene la culpa, uno siempre es el que está mal. Además, ¿qué tiene que nos veamos solo unos momentos? Antes era así.

El ascensor se detuvo. Tony bajo delicadamente a Peter y le quitó la mochila.

—Dile que te deje llegar tarde hoy. Solo hoy. Después me las ingeniaré para entrar a escondidas a tu cuarto o mejor, aun, cuando te levante el castigo, iré a verla para hablar con ella y decirle lo que realmente está sucediendo. También iré para darle las gracias por tener un sobrino tan hermoso, que me ha dado los mejores seis meses de mi vida.

Peter sonrió y le marcó a May, pidiéndole permiso para llegar tarde, en la noche. Tony se alejó lo suficiente cuando empezó a escuchar los gritos de aquella mujer a la cual aún no había tenido el gusto de conocer personalmente. Peter estaba ahí, cabizbajo, apenado porque sin poner el altavoz, sabía que May gritaba lo suficientemente alto como para que todo el mundo la escuchara. Peter habló cuando ella se había callado.

— ¿Entonces, sí? Sólo hoy, te juro que…

Otra vez la letanía de gritos. Tony no sabía qué hacer en ese momento tan incómodo. Peter gritó esta vez.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Sí, sí, te juro que… ¿May?

Guardó el teléfono. Tony se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo?

Peter se aclaró la garganta.

—Dijo que sí puedo llegar tarde, pero…

Tony arqueó una ceja. Dejó que Peter le diera lo que parecía ser una mala noticia.

—…estaré castigado las siguientes dos semanas sin derecho a ningún permiso ni a llegar después de la hora. Va a pedir sus vacaciones para entonces, pero sí puedo llegar a las diez y ni un minuto más. Son casi las cuatro. Podemos pedir pizza y ver una o dos películas, o dormir y levantarnos antes de las ocho.

Tony se acercó al chico y lo abrazó.

—Mientras vagaba por tu escuela, vi que están solicitando voluntarios en la biblioteca para arreglar todos los libros. ¿Por qué no le dices que añada eso como castigo? No creo que encuentre divertido o emocionante imaginarte ahí, encerrado todo el día.

Peter lo miró con enfado.

— ¿De verdad tú también estás de su lado? ¿No dijiste que los dos saldríamos perdiendo con eso?

Tony buscó aquellos delicados labios y empezó a besarlos. Peter jadeó. Se sintió como en las primeras veces.

—Vi también que hay chicos muy desesperados que necesitan créditos para pasar sus exámenes. Hablé con algunos de ellos mientras se tomaban selfies conmigo. Hay dos candidatos potenciales. Podemos negociar y pagarle a alguien para que te cubra. No creo que a tu tía le den ganas de ir a averiguar personalmente y si tenemos suerte, tu suplente puede ponernos sobre aviso si es que eso llegara a suceder.

Peter se empezó a reír.

— ¿Siempre eres así? ¿Siempre buscas cómo resolver todo?

—Ese es mi trabajo. Anda, entremos.

Peter empezó a caminar. Tony lo iba siguiendo. Cuando el chico entró a ese recibidor que conocía de memoria, se detuvo súbitamente. Tony puso sus brazos sobre aquellos delgados hombros.

— ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? —preguntó Peter en voz baja, casi susurrando.

—No has visto nada aún. Sigue.

Peter entró casi a tientas. No quería pisar esa suave alfombra de pétalos que estaba bajo sus pies. Camino despacio, como si tampoco quisiera apagar las velas que estaban ahí, haciendo un camino que conducía al único lugar dentro de ese piso al que aún no entraba. Cerró los ojos. Ese calor intenso que abrasaba su cuerpo empezó a manifestarse otra vez, pero no le resultó molesto como los días anteriores. Más bien le parecía agradable, placentero. Sintió el aliento cálido de Tony cerca de su cuello y jadeó cuando sintió que este lo abrazaba, pegándolo contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Quieres seguir adelante o mejor en otra ocasión?

Peter sujetó con fuerza aquellas manos que lo envolvían. La piel de Tony estaba tan caliente como la suya. Sintió que las piernas amenazaban con dejar de sostenerlo y se aferró a ese par de fuertes manos como para que eso no sucediera.

—Quiero terminar lo que esa vez no pasó en mi cama.

Se estremeció cuando aquel aroma intenso, apasionado llenó el ambiente. Era el aroma de Tony y se sintió embriagado y desesperado al mismo tiempo. Se separó solo para voltearse y mirar a los ojos de su amante. Aquella atmosfera le confería un aire casi animal a ese par de ojos oscuros y penetrantes. Vio que aquella mirada refulgía de deseo y Peter se acercó aún más. Un aroma dulce, conocido empezó a mezclarse con aquel otro que lo enloquecía. La voz de Tony se había tornado grave, casi imperiosa.

—Tienes el aroma más dulce que hay en el mundo. 

Peter entrecerró los ojos. No podía más. Apenas y podía respirar. Todo se estaba cerrando a su alrededor.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué aroma es ese? —preguntó mientras sus instintos empezaban a imponerse sobre la razón.

Tony lo acercó a su boca.

—Maple. Dulce e insoportable como el maple.

Peter se dejó llevar cuando Tony lo cargó llevándolo en medio de esa oscuridad. No le importaba nada que no fuera estar con él.

 

*****

Peter abrió los ojos. Supo que no había estado soñando, que todo eso había pasado meses atrás. Su única misión en campo y las veces que estuvo a solas con Tony, ya eran solo un recuerdo más.

Se incorporó despacio y miró el prominente vientre que cada día parecía crecer más. Tragó saliva. Ese día no iría a clases, no podría soportarlo. No estaba listo para hacer frente a las miradas tan incisivas de sus compañeros ni a sus propias emociones, pues aún estaba demasiado sensible, vulnerable. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que después de esa declaración amorosa, seguiría algo para lo que no se sentía preparado, simplemente no habría iniciado. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa en ese momento con tal de nunca haber conocido a Tony Stark. Habría dado otro poco de lo que no tenía, para saber qué era eso que la gente clasificaba ridículamente en alfa, beta y omega y por qué justamente él estaba en el grupo menos favorecido.

Se levantó arrastrando los pies. Su rostro aun reflejaba los rastros de las lágrimas y la desolación. No era como el que había tenido después de que había iniciado su romance meses atrás ni aquel que siempre irradiaba felicidad cada vez que pensaba en Tony. No se parecía en nada a aquel rostro que meses atrás lucía radiante y altivo. Esa mañana sólo era la viva expresión de la tristeza, de la desesperanza.

Miró su vientre. Lo acarició y no entendía cómo era posible albergar sentimientos encontrados. Lo acarició suavemente y se quedó así un rato, atormentándose con aquello que no eran los celos que en algún momento llegó a sentir. Ahora era el rencor, el coraje, la tristeza. Todo eso mientras miraba aquella delicada protuberancia.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tony nunca se hubiera ido? ¿Se habría quedado con él y su vida sería distinta ahora? Porque nadie veía mal que un alfa más viejo se emparejara con uno más joven y hasta ese momento entendió que las parejas con diferencias abismales de edad eran algo normal por eso, por la jerarquía. ¿Tony estaría feliz con la noticia? Sus ojos se humedecieron al imaginar que tal vez la tarde anterior, cuando había entrado a esa tienda de cosas de bebé, habría sido distinta. Estaba seguro de que Tony se habría llevado casi todo o que incluso, habría comprado la tienda. Tal vez May estaría feliz con la nueva espera y todo sería distinto. Peter no estaría llorando solo, reviviendo sus recuerdos, sintiéndolos como si todo fuera tan reciente, como si todo eso acabara de pasar.

Se mordió el labio mientras se dirigía a tomar una ducha, el calor que sentía ahora era por el clima, como antes. Se asomó a la habitación de May, pero estaba vacía. Últimamente ella no llegaba de trabajar y él sabía por qué. Todos habían seguido con su vida, con sus proyectos, con sus romances, menos él. Encendió la televisión y puso música. No quería escuchar las noticias. No quería saber nada de aquel que también había seguido adelante, sin él. Entró al cuarto de baño y mientras escuchaba el agua caer, se paró frente al espejo. Se empezó a desvestir y se observó un largo rato. Era imposible querer esconder lo que era evidente o querer actuar como si no estuviera pasando nada. Suspiró. Llorar toda la noche sin poder dormir parecía haberlo tranquilizado un poco.

Finalmente se lo diría a May, hasta donde el dolor y las lágrimas se lo permitieran, esperaba poder decírselo sin que May explotara como tanto había temido y si eso fuera, lo afrontaría. Empezó a hablar solo, como siempre hacía cada vez que algo lo perturbaba o cuando sentía que las ideas se amontonaban una tras otra, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

— ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Todo lo que soñaba era estar él, todo lo que quería era quedarme con él, pero ahora me quedaré contigo. De eso sí estoy seguro. Lo demás, ya no importa.


	12. Puedes contar conmigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces la ayuda llega de quien menos lo esperas...

“¡Entiende! ¡Tony está para todos, menos para ti! ¡Ya no puedes contar con él! ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de…?”

Se quedó quieto cuando escuchó su voz interna reprenderlo. No tenía caso seguir pensando en aquel que lo ignoraba deliberadamente y que parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra. No tenía ningún sentido pensar en Tony ni seguir sufriendo por él, aunque eso último parecía no tener fin. Sacó el celular que hacía meses no usaba y se arriesgó a tratar de marcar, pero dos cosas se lo impidieron.

Orgullo y vergüenza.

No podía hacerle saber al otro que lo necesitaba, aun cuando esa era la más cruel de las verdades. Tony no tenía por qué seguirse sintiendo como si fuera alguien importante y que por eso mismo, sintiera que le estaría haciendo un favor. Peter no quería que él, aun a la distancia, siguiera imponiéndose y dominándolo como ya lo había hecho tiempo atrás. Peter no quería que Tony sintiera que aun estando lejos, todavía tenía poder sobre él porque lo peor, es que era cierto.

La vergüenza, sería por exponerse ante él para hacerle saber que estaba vulnerable y que no tenía nadie más a quién acudir y menos, decirle que se sentía tan débil, tan desprotegido y desesperado. Se lamentó de su fragilidad, esa que él mismo había contribuido a forjar cuando se había entregado confiadamente a aquel que le había prometido la eternidad. Peter estaba harto de sentirse así, encerrado en ese callejón sin salida. Se quedó quieto un rato, llorando en silencio mientras recordaba el rostro de Tony la última vez que lo había visto.

Esa mañana iba rumbo a la escuela. Había faltado dos días seguidos y le había mentido a May sobre su estado de salud diciéndole que se sentía agotado por los exámenes y las tareas. Ella ni siquiera lo cuestionó y tampoco quiso ahondar en la verdadera causa de su malestar. Peter la había notado preocupada en esos días y sabía que era por el trabajo y los gastos que nuevamente se les estaban acumulando uno tras de otro. Por eso mismo, ni siquiera había tenido el valor para decirle por fin la verdad. Suspiró. Se acomodó la sudadera que llevaba puesta. Ya empezaba a notársele cada vez más su estado y no entendía cómo era posible que May no se hubiera dado cuenta. Para poder confesarse, sabía que necesitaba fingir un aplomo que no tenía, sabía que debía lucir lo más sereno posible porque al conocer las reacciones de su tía, lo más seguro es que ella arrasara con todo. Por eso era que él necesitaba estar tranquilo para tomar una decisión con base en lo que ella dijera o cómo actuara. Necesitaba poder mirarla a los ojos y hablar con voz serena, aun cuando las lágrimas lo delataran y su voz empezara a quebrarse por el miedo y la angustia.

Siguió caminando, mirando con recelo a la gente que pasaba tan ajena a su sufrimiento. Miró a los que caminaban tan tranquilos, a aquellos que lucían en paz, sin preocupaciones. Miró con resentimiento a los que ostentaban su rango como si nada, la indiferencia de aquellos otros que estaban en medio y con confusión a aquellos que llevaban el mismo rostro afligido que el suyo. Miró con tristeza a aquellas familias felizmente conformadas y que eran la otra cara de la moneda, aquellos que iban felices celebrando la vida, la plenitud… algo que él no tendría ni de lejos. Peter se había vuelto un poco consciente de esa otra parte que nunca pudo ver estando encerrado en esa burbuja rosa que había construido al lado de Tony. Se detuvo un momento. La espalda comenzaba a dolerle un poco y se llevó la mano a la cadera, como si con ello pudiera aminorar el malestar. Quedó frente a un escaparate y vio su figura ligeramente redondeada. Su perfil delataba que aquella otra parte de esa fragilidad que él tenía, crecía ajena a todo su sufrimiento, ajena a aquello que le estaba sucediendo. Alguien pasó y lo miró. Le sonrió. Era una señora mayor.

—Dentro de poco tendrás que comprarte más ropa. Los bebés crecen muy rápido y necesitan espacio. ¿Es el primero?

Peter se sintió desconcertado por aquella súbita familiaridad. La señora se acercó y tocó su vientre.

—S-sí… es el primero.

—¡Ay, eres tan joven! Lo bueno, es que tendrás mucho tiempo para cuidarlo y serás joven para jugar con él y verlo crecer cómo debe ser. No importa si crece o no con su papá. A veces los padres sólo engendran y se van, si no lo sabré yo, pero así nos tocó vivir a algunos. Lo único que cuenta es lo que tú hagas por él y por ti. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

Peter sintió que iba a llorar otra vez.

—Ya voy por las dieciséis semanas.

—Cuídate mucho y trata de estar tranquilo. A los bebés les hace daño el estrés y la tristeza. Se ve que eres fuerte, de los que no se dan por vencidos. Que te vaya bien y que todo salga de maravilla. Cuídate, chico.

—Gracias —atino a contestar Peter antes de que se le cortara la voz.

La señora le sonrió y siguió su camino. Al menos alguien le había demostrado un poco de amabilidad entre todo ese torrente de caos y emociones encontradas. Se sintió un poco tranquilo, pero no por ello menos angustiado.

Llegó a la escuela. Cuando entró a su salón, se sintió ligeramente tranquilo porque Ned le dijo que en esos mismos dos días, Flash tampoco había ido a clases. Ni siquiera había llegado y muchos rumoraban la causa.

“Dicen que ya encontró a su par, y obviamente está haciendo lo que corresponde. Ya sabes que eso puede durar hasta una semana entera”.

“No, dicen que no viene porque lo castigó su papá por el golpe que le dio a su carro”.

“Pues quien sabe, lo cierto es que el pobre Parker al menos podrá estar tranquilo un tiempo… no por mucho, pero algo es algo. ¿Ya vieron que ya se le nota?”

Esos comentarios lo inquietaron. Ned ni siquiera lo había notado, porque Peter se había asegurado de pasar menos tiempo con él y buscar pretextos para no verlo como antes. No sabía qué hacer. Tenía tantas cosas en mente y no podía dedicarse en paz a tratar de recuperar su vida como era antes. No podía estudiar sin sentir que el sueño lo vencía ni concentrarse como antes. No podía ni siquiera pensar en plantarse frente a aquel enorme edificio a esperar a Tony, porque ni siquiera sabía si él estaba ahí o se había largado a otra parte del mundo. No podía ir y decirle a May que estaba esperando porque sentía culpa… ¿Culpa de qué?

Transcurrió toda la mañana así, inquieto, pensando en cómo afrontaría eso, pero pensar en lo preocupada que estaba May y decirle cuantas semanas tenía, le parecía algo imprudente. A la hora de la salida, se despidió de Ned y miró nuevamente su ropa. Ya ni siquiera le quedaba bien. Buscó su cartera y vio que aun llevaba algo de dinero que le había dado Tony una vez. Nunca le había pedido nada y esa única ocasión, Peter se sintió como nunca antes: usado, humillado y burlado. Aunque Tony se deshizo en disculpas y Peter lo perdonó por su falta de tacto, tenía que usarlo para lo que necesitaba.

“Menos mal que no se lo regresé… vaya que me hace falta”.

Tomó un taxi y pidió ir al centro comercial que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, ese lugar al que solo había ido con Tony, pues de otra forma y sin los medios que su antes novio poseía, era imposible. Entró a una tienda y se compró algo de ropa cuya talla era dos veces más grande que la que él usaba y por lo menos le serviría para un par de meses más. Nada de lo que tenía le quedaba bien y necesitaba seguir disimulando lo que era obvio. Escogió algunos pantalones, camisas y más sudaderas y chamarras que le quedaran grandes. Colores oscuros y texturas que le dieran cierto volumen y que le dieran tiempo hasta que fuera imposible seguir escondiendo su estado. Mientras estaba pagando, se dio cuenta que la gente lo miraba desdeñosamente y que algunos cuchicheaban sobre su aspecto. Trató de distraerse pensando en otra cosa, pero no podía dejar de imaginar las reacciones que eso causaría cuando May se diera cuenta o cuando sus vecinos comenzaran a hablar. Sintió miedo. Estaba harto de sentirse así.

Salió de la tienda con varias bolsas y se sentó un momento a descansar. No podía creer que hubiera una pequeña vida creciendo dentro de sí y que fuera algo extenuante. Al menos las náuseas habían pasado pero los antojos se intensificaban. Si no eran cosas exageradamente dulces, quería comer cosas terriblemente picantes, grasientas y con mucho queso, algo que nunca había comido porque nunca le había gustado. May ya no cocinaba por sus horarios en el trabajo pero sí le cuestionaba sobre sus antojos y él se excusaba diciendo que quería probar otras cosas. Ella ni siquiera le había preguntado sobre su repentino gusto por los lácteos. Se la pasaba comiendo dulces entre clases, mirando con antojo lo que sus compañeros comían y le pedía dinero a May para comprar “materiales”, que no eran otra cosa que dulces y cosas saladas y picantes. Las frituras se habían vuelto sus favoritas. Su mochila parecía una pequeña despensa portátil y se angustiaba cuando veía que su reserva empezaba a disminuir. Había cambiado los cuadernos y los libros tan pesados que llevaba, por comida.

Hizo un mohín de disgusto cuando sintió hambre. No había comido nada desde la última clase y aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo, sabía que debía comer un poco. Buscó con la mirada la zona de comida y se levantó lentamente. Vio su sudadera y sin miramientos se la quitó. Aquella playera que llevaba le ajustaba de más y sonrió cuando vio su vientre abultado. Lo acarició y cerró los ojos. Sentía una ternura inmensa cada vez que podía sentirse tranquilo, aunque fuera por breves instantes y pensar en que todo tendría que solucionarse por sí mismo. A veces, también lloraba por eso pero había leído que era normal experimentar cambios de humor muy repentinos. Prefería sentirse así: feliz, tranquilo aunque la realidad no dejaba de acecharlo y recordarle que en algún momento tendría que hacer algo para remediar eso.

Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia un pequeño restaurante mientras pensaba en qué haría después de que lo dijera a May. Aún seguía pensando en irse lejos (lo más seguro es que ella lo fuera a echar de la casa), pero sabía que sería difícil buscar un empleo y tratar de estudiar. Ni siquiera sabía si en la escuela había la opción de darse de baja temporal, pero ahí surgía otro inconveniente: él tendría que ingeniárselas para hacerse cargo de aquel bebé y tratar de cumplir con sus deberes, ya fuera la escuela o tener un trabajo. No era tan sencillo pensarlo y no tenía a quién más acudir. Eso era lo que ya no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo en las noches y lo agobiaba el resto del día. Gran parte de su agotamiento provenía de sólo darle vueltas al asunto.

La angustia se apoderó de él. Sacó el celular que Tony le había regalado y comenzó a marcar. Le daba tono y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir, pero en cuanto la voz grabada lo mandaba a buzón, sus esperanzas se desvanecían. Se sentó en una mesa y mientras esperaba que le llevaran su orden, siguió insistiendo. Incluso cuando la comida fue puesta frente a él, Peter seguía marcando con la esperanza de escuchar aquella voz que tenía meses sin oír. Aun la recordaba. Aun podía recordarla mencionando su nombre, diciéndole cosas subidas de tono, haciéndole promesas de amor y llamarlo cariñosamente de mil y un formas distintas. Se detuvo cuando sintió que no sólo su estómago comenzaba a exigirle alimento.

—Ya sé que tienes hambre, pero me urge encontrar a tu papá. Él tiene que saber que lo necesitamos más que nunca…

Fastidiado, dejó el celular en la mesa y se acarició el vientre. Sintió las miradas incisivas de los comensales. Los más osados señalaban con su mirada su vientre y hacían comentarios descarados sobre lo joven que era. Más de uno sonreía burlonamente. La mayoría de los alfa eran así. Esas muecas burlonas las había visto tiempo atrás en un grupo que sabía, la gente idolatraba.

—Como si ustedes fueran perfectos. ¡Idiotas! —se sintió tentado a gritarles, pero se conformó con decirlo para sí mismo.

Suspiró. Empezó a comer y sintió que no podía saciarse. Llamó al camarero y ordenó algo más de la carta. Nuevamente marcó el número de Tony y lo mismo: tono, espera, buzón. Perdió la cuenta hasta que se dio que empezaba a oscurecer y que debía llegar a hacer las tareas que había tenido pendientes. Regresó a su casa solo para encontrar un recado de May diciéndole que no llegaría a dormir y que dejara de comer tanto, que estaba engordando por ser un holgazán.

“Si supieras…” pensó amargamente.

Guardó las bolsas en su armario y comenzó a preparar su nueva ropa. Sabía que May en algún momento tendría que mencionarlo y tal vez sólo así se atrevería a decírselo. Empezó a hacer su tarea mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

Así pasó dos semanas tratando de robarle un poco de tiempo a May, pero ella seguía absorta en sus propias preocupaciones que Peter desistió. Finalmente si a ella le salían mal las cosas, lógicamente todo sería peor para él. La escuela al menos lo tenía algo distraído y los malestares que empezaban a manifestarse por ese segundo trimestre, lo estaban volviendo loco; los dolores en la espalda cada vez eran más intensos al igual que su apetito y su fatiga. No podía estar mucho tiempo de pie ni caminar demasiado porque se sentía cansado. Había tenido que empezar a juntar dinero a escondidas para empezar a checarse pues desde la vez que había ido al médico para saber lo que le pasaba en realidad, no había vuelto a revisarse. Lloró de alegría en mucho tiempo cuando le hicieron la primera ecografía. Habría dado cualquier cosa por compartir ese momento con alguien, pero seguía solo guardando ese secreto que cada día crecía más y más. Se sintió aliviado al saber que todo estaba en orden, pero aun así la zozobra no se iba. Seguía insistiendo con sus llamadas a Tony pero estas nunca eran contestadas. Sólo una vez fue a la torre que antes había sido su refugio de esa realidad aplastante, pero no había nadie. El edificio estaba solo y descuidado. La mañana siguiente de esa fallida visita, estando en la escuela se encontró con MJ en el pasillo. Todavía tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y la ecografía escondida en su mochila para evitar que May la descubriera.

—Déjame ayudarte. Por cierto, linda sudadera. Cómo si eso escondiera lo que está creciendo y reclamando su derecho a ser visto. Claro, así no se ve tanto.

Peter trató de sonreír, pero no pudo.

—Es más obvio si me ayudas, además la mochila no pesa tanto.

Ned se acercó corriendo. Peter arqueó las cejas.

—¿Soy yo o también estás comiendo de más? Te noto más —hizo un gesto con las manos— relleno.

MJ miró fijamente a Peter.

—¿No se lo has dicho?

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó Ned con su habitual tono curioso y angustiado al mismo tiempo.

Peter se rascó la cabeza.

—No, nada.

Ned lo encaró.

—¿Estás comiendo de más sólo por qué sí? ¡Pero si tú siempre has sido cuidadoso con eso! ¿Qué te pasa?

Peter miró con reproche a MJ.

—No es nada. Tengo más hambre de lo normal y ya se me pasará. Creo que fue por los exámenes y el proyecto de ciencias.

MJ abrió su bolsa y sacó un estuche lleno de dulces.

—Toma. Es el kit de emergencia. Creo que te va a ayudar entre clases. ¿Crees que no he visto cómo…?

Peter se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Ned seguía sin entender gran cosa. MJ lo agitó y le quitó las manos a Peter.

—Ya díselo. En algún momento será inevitable y te conviene tener a dos que te cuiden las espaldas. No podrás tú solo con todo.

Peter sintió que la cara le ardía de vergüenza. Ned lo miró extrañado.

—Ned, tengo… dieciocho semanas.

El moreno tardó en captar lo que aquello quería decir. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras sonreía.

—¡¿Tú?! ¡Peter! ¿Es en serio? ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo fue?!

Peter bajó la mirada mientras MJ ponía el estuche en sus manos.

—Pues fue cómo tenía que ser pero May aún no lo sabe.

Por alguna extraña razón, Ned estaba feliz. Eso desconcertó a Peter.

—¡No lo puedo creer!

—Pues créelo —intervino MJ—. Aquí nuestro pequeño Peter ha resistido estoicamente el primer trimestre y va a necesitar toda la ayuda posible en lo que le dice a su tía. Digo, si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarlo, lo que sea, tenemos que estar a su lado. Tú también eres alfa, ¿cierto, Ned?

Peter miró a su amigo. La voz de Ned repentinamente se había impregnado de cierto orgullo.

—Sí. Fue un mal primer diagnóstico y como siempre ando distraído, no le había puesto atención a esas cosas porque nunca me ha interesado, pero... ¡Dios! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que tú…? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Peter.

Éste lo miró molesto.

—¡Pues porque yo ni siquiera lo sabía! ¡Fue hasta que…! —dijo Peter mientras señalaba su vientre.

Ned se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—No lo puedo creer… pero si necesitas algo, dímelo. Lo que sea. Me imagino que el papá ya sabe y está de acuerdo, ¿no?

Las lágrimas llegaron sin avisar. Peter buscó algo con qué secárselas.

—No. No lo sabe y no creo que quiera saberlo porque el muy desgraciado se fue y no puedo encontrarlo, y May tampoco se ha enterado. No he podido hablar con ella por una u otra cosa, pero en cuanto ella lo sepa, me va a correr a patadas. Ustedes no la conocen, ahorita tenemos demasiados problemas en casa y esto la va a desquiciar. Si ya no regreso a la escuela, ya saben por qué fue.

Peter apretó la quijada. Su respiración era agitada y las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus dulces ojos cafés. MJ también se acercó a Peter y lo tomó suavemente por la barbilla.

—Puedo hablar con mis papás y decirles que te ayuden. No creo que se nieguen. Son de los pocos que creen que entre todos, deberíamos ayudarnos los unos a los otros sin importar esas estupideces del rango o la jerarquía. Al menos es lo que siempre me han dicho y lo han demostrado. Lo que necesites, sólo pídelo. Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea, ¿verdad Ned?

Aquel asintió. Peter sollozó y sonrió tristemente. No sabía qué decir.

—Yo creo que sí porque la verdad me estoy volviendo loco y no sé qué va a pasar. No sé qué hacer.

MJ se separó un poco cuando sonó el timbre de la última clase.

—Pues de mientras, guarda esto y úsalo sabiamente —dijo mirando la caja de dulces—. Yo me encargaré de tenerte bien abastecido y Ned… él hará lo que le corresponda.

—No estás solo. Igual, si tu tía hace algo que no debe, sabes que puedes quedarte en la casa el tiempo que quieras. Ya veremos qué podemos hacer después. Eres mi amigo y digo, si puedo ayudar en algo, lo que sea, lo haré con gusto.

Peter suspiró. MJ se atrevió a acariciar su vientre.

—¿Ya fuiste al médico o quieres que te lleve saliendo?

Peter se enjugó las lágrimas.

—Fui la semana pasada. Todo está en orden y bueno, creo que eso es lo que verdaderamente importa.

Ned lo soltó suavemente.

—Tengo que irme, pero ya sabes que cuentas conmigo. Sé que a veces actúo como un tonto y soy muy impertinente, pero no estás solo. Cuentas con nosotros, ¿eh? Tranquilo. Todo estará bien.

Peter trató de abrazarlos al mismo tiempo, pero era imposible. Su abultado vientre se interponía en ese abrazo.

—Gracias, chicos. No sé qué haría sin ustedes.

Los dos le sonrieron y empezaron a caminar. Peter se acercó a su casillero y aunque sabía que entraría algunos minutos tarde al salón, se quedó a vaciar su mochila. Miró con ternura la cajita que MJ le había dado y decidió tenerla ahí, como una reserva y sonrió cuando vio el cuidado con el que ella la había decorado y llenado de diferentes dulces, sus favoritos. El pasillo pronto quedó solo y empezó a caminar lentamente, sintiéndose esperanzado por saber que al menos, ya tenía dos personas que podían ayudarlo de forma incondicional y que podía contar con ellas. La ayuda había venido de quienes menos lo había pensado y eso lo reconfortó un poco. Se quitó la sudadera porque ya no tenía caso ocultar lo que muchos ya sabían en la escuela. Estaba decidido a decírselo a May a como diera lugar. La buscaría en su trabajo si fuera necesario pero ya no quería sentirse así, desamparado y desesperado.

—¡He de reconocer que en todos estos días que no te vi, te extrañé mucho!

Peter se detuvo inmediatamente. Escuchar esa voz lo heló.

—¿Cuántas semanas tienes? Es adorable ver a un omega tan pequeño y exquisito como tú en ese estado. ¿Te han dicho lo hermoso que te ves así?

Trató de ignorar ese comentario, pero sentía que la sangre le hervía. Siguió caminando.

—¡Parker! ¡Te estoy hablando!—le gritó.

Peter se dirigió a la salida. No entraría a su salón bajo ningún motivo. Se detuvo cuando aquel lo jaló fuertemente del brazo. Peter trató de zafarse pero no pudo.

—¿No sabes hacer caso cuando alguien te está hablando?

Peter bajó la mirada.

—Déjame en paz. Tú no eres nadie.

Flash lo soltó. Peter tenía miedo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? Digo, se nota cada vez más.

Peter tomó aire. Sintió que estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Flash se lamió los labios.

—Anda, tengo curiosidad. Nunca había estado cerca de un omega encinta. ¡Vamos, dime! ¡Me parece excitante saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que lo hiciste!

Peter sintió que la furia lo corría otra vez. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía ese coraje recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. Temblaba de puro miedo y no podía esconderlo.

—¡Mejor vete! ¡Si mi alfa sabe que estás aquí, te va a destrozar!

Flash se empezó a carcajear. Peter trató de retroceder pero aquel seguía caminando lentamente hacia él.

—¿En serio tu alfa se hará cargo de lo que te hizo? ¡No seas ridículo, Peter! ¡Si eso fuera cierto, tú ni siquiera estarías aquí! No sé por qué tengo la vaga idea de que te dejó solo y que dices eso para tratar de defenderte… No digas mentiras. Conmigo no tienes nada qué temer y si tu alfa no se quiere hacer responsable, puede que yo…

Peter dio un brinco cuando sintió la mano rasposa de Flash acariciar su rostro. Se sintió asqueado y Flash se dio cuenta. Su voz sonaba burlona y su mirada era oscura, salvaje. Peter solamente había visto esa mirada lasciva y ultrajante una sola vez. Tony se lo había llevado a tiempo esa única noche y hasta ese momento cayó en la cuenta de por qué le había prohibido seguir peleando con aquellos alfas que se ufanaban de su rango y que ante los demás daban un rostro amable. Esa mirada que Flash tenía era el vivo reflejo de la lujuria y la obscenidad. Flash lo sujetó fuertemente de la barbilla y Peter sintió que ese toque lo quemaba.

—Piénsalo. Tal vez tu hijo tenga un nuevo padre que se haga responsable de las gracias que otro ocasionó. No me molestaría darle mi apellido a ese pequeño bastardo y debes admitir que seríamos la sensación. Todos me envidiarían por tener un omega tan lindo como tú. Aunque para eso, sólo que tendrías que… bueno, es obvio lo que quiero. Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Si te decides, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Flash lo soltó violentamente y se fue caminando. Peter sintió que la cara le ardía de furia y vergüenza. Quiso gritarle algo o írsele encima a golpes, pero las palabras nunca acudieron a sus labios y su cuerpo no respondió cómo él hubiera querido en esos momentos. Se quedó temblando de rabia ante aquellas palabras proferidas. Lo que acababa de escuchar simplemente le había parecido repugnante, vulgar. Se sentía asqueado. Toda esa paz que había sentido minutos atrás, se había esfumado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre su rostro y sólo atinó a limpiarlas violentamente.


	13. Héroe

Peter se estaba quedando dormido. Esa clase lo aburría demasiado y la voz tan monótona de su maestro no ayudaba en mucho. Iba por la semana veinte y el cansancio era cada vez peor. Los párpados le pesaban y los bostezos venían uno detrás de otro. Apoyó su barbilla en una de sus manos, pero ésta se resbaló y sólo así pudo poner un poco de atención. Estaba tranquilo porque era la única clase en la que no tenía que ver a Flash. Las dos semanas anteriores desde que aquel lo había molestado en el pasillo diciéndole lo que realmente deseaba, habían sido las peores. Aunado a sus malestares, a la tristeza y desesperación por no encontrar a Tony y a su miedo por la reacción de May, ahora debía soportar las vulgares apariciones de aquel que no lo dejaba en paz en cuanto lo veía a solas.

Lo único bueno dentro de todo eso, era que MJ y Ned lo cuidaban la mayor parte del tiempo y a veces lo acompañaban hasta su casa. Incluso ellos siempre estaban a su lado en la clase de deportes, pues ya todos en la escuela sabían su estado y ellos dos lo ayudaron a mantenerse firme ante los maestros cuando tuvo que falsificar la firma de May para cuando se le exigió la responsiva que se debía firmar en casos así. Aunque ya no podría practicar ningún deporte, ahora tenía que asistir al maestro con el pase de lista y con algunas cosas que no pusieran en riesgo su integridad y sus amigos le echaban un vistazo de cuando en cuando.

Peter estaba haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por tratar de entender aquella aburrida lectura de historia, en la que se ensalzaban los esfuerzos extraordinarios y por demás humillantes de los alfas, pues habían sido ellos los que habían confinado a los más mediocres y desamparados a ocupar el lugar que les correspondía. Peter frunció el ceño al leer toda esa sarta de mentiras, pues poner a los alfas como los únicos seres capaces de hacer que el mundo funcionara a las mil maravillas en aras del progreso, le parecía exagerado. Él sabía cómo se las gastaban y de no conocer bien a sus amigos, se atrevería a generalizar y decir que todos los alfas eran una porquería. Sacó el marcatextos y comenzó a subrayar lo que, al juicio de su maestro, sería lo más importante.

“De no haber sido por esto y si pudiera seguir siendo Spider-Man, yo me habría encargado de que los alfas ocuparan el verdadero lugar que les corresponde y hacer de este mundo un lugar más justo. Acabaría con todos… bueno, no todos. Hay dos que me están cuidando las espaldas y tal vez haya algunos más que también sean buenos”, pensó mientras bostezaba por millonésima vez.

Empezó a escuchar la voz de su maestro cada vez más lejana. Pronto sintió que empezaba a soñar. Ahí estaba él, en toda su gloria con ese entallado traje que era como su segunda piel. Ahí iba él, haciendo malabares y saltos mortales de un lugar a otro mientras se aseguraba de que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor, en el que no existieran los alfas, ni los betas y mucho menos, los omegas. Todo sería perfecto. Sólo tendría que preocuparse por tener todo en orden y por asegurarse de que nadie descubriera su identidad. Ahí estaba él, suspirando en paz después de haber cumplido con su misión, después de haber salvado el día una vez más.

—¡Parker!

Ese grito lo trajo de vuelta. El maestro se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido unos instantes. Apenado, sólo bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento, señor.

—Si ya no puede venir a la escuela por su “condición”, mejor pida su baja y retírese. Un alumno menos de su “clase”, no hace la diferencia y no es indispensable. El mundo sigue girando con o sin usted. Venir en ese estado a la escuela, no lo hace único ni especial. Usted no es un héroe y lo que hizo sólo da cuenta de su nivel de estupidez e irresponsabilidad. Allá afuera hay verdaderos héroes que se aseguran de que, hasta la basura como usted, siga robándonos oxígeno y usted sólo le está quitando el lugar en esta escuela a alguien que sí puede aprovecharlo. Lárguese si no puede seguir atendiendo sus deberes como tiene que ser.

Los alumnos no dijeron nada. Peter sintió ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. No podía ir por la vida llorando para tratar de resolver los problemas que ahora tenía. El timbre sonó y todos empezaron a levantarse. MJ se acercó a él.

—Vámonos, tigre. ¿Puedes o te ayudo?

Peter se levantó despacio. Aquel pupitre era un peligro si se levantaba a toda prisa.

—¿Me pasas la mochila? Ya no me puedo agachar.

MJ se la acercó y le ayudó a Peter a guardar sus cosas. Los dos salieron y Peter se dio cuenta de que MJ le enseñaba el dedo medio a aquel viejo y grosero profesor.

—¡Señorita Jones! ¡Vaya directo a…!

—No. Ni intente mandarme a detención porque si mi padre se entera que un vulgar y mediocre beta me castigó, créame que se va a arrepentir y le pido de favor que la próxima vez mida sus palabras. A veces un solo omega vale mucho más que un puñado de betas y aquellos alfas a los que usted tanto admira. Usted tampoco está en una posición privilegiada. Usted y muchos de los suyos quedaron donde los mediocres suelen quedarse: justo en medio. 

Peter caminó a toda prisa y vio que MJ salía triunfal.

—¿Y si el profe se enoja? ¿No te da miedo que vaya a desquitarse contigo en la evaluación o que mande llamar a tus papás? —preguntó preocupado.

MJ frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué me puede hacer? Es solo un beta y uno muy viejo. ¿Sabías que nunca se casó y por eso se desquita con sus alumnos, porque con ese carácter de mierda que tiene, nadie lo aguantó? Mi papá me dijo que nunca lo aceptaron para dar clases en la universidad justamente por ser un beta. Ni siquiera en la comunidad de investigadores lo quieren por su rango, no porque sea malo como investigador o lo que sea que haya querido hacer. Todos se burlaron del único trabajo que presentó. Eso lo tiene frustrado y enojado con la vida, por eso dice las idioteces que dice. Tú tranquilo, la tía Michelle se hará cargo de que no se vuelva a pasar de listo. Mi papá puede hacer que lo corran si yo le digo. 

Peter sonrió temerosamente y dejó que MJ lo abrazara. Ella era más alta que él. Caminaron hacia el estacionamiento y Ned aún no había llegado. Le abrió la puerta del carro y comenzó a alejarse.

—Aquí espérame. Voy a buscar a ese idiota de Ned. Espero que no se haya quedado atorado en su pupitre o el muy idiota se haya quedado en detención o comprando más comida. No te vayas, iremos a comer a mi casa. Mis papás quieren hablar contigo. Son buenas noticias.

Peter sonrió mientras la miró alejarse. Se quitó la sudadera y se dio cuenta de que la ropa que había comprado nuevamente comenzaba a ajustarle. Ese bebé crecía muy rápido y él no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo más podría ocultarlo de May. Entró al auto y por un momento sintió que había demasiada gente preocupándose por él y que curiosamente no era ni de su familia. May era su única familia, pero no podía contar con ella. Últimamente le tenía miedo y sabía que no era un buen momento para sumar una preocupación ni un gasto más a todos los que ya tenían. 

Cerró los ojos. Recordó las veces que él mismo, desde que había asumido su otra identidad, se había preocupado por eso, por hacer que la gente se sintiera un poco más segura y orgullosa de él, aun cuando nadie conocía el rostro bajo esa máscara. Desde que había sucedido lo de su tío, se había jurado a sí mismo hacer algo por los demás y de alguna forma lo había logrado. Había hecho lo que muchos adultos autoproclamados “responsables” no habían hecho y con resultados visibles.

Nunca se había dado cuenta que el mundo estaba dividido en clases que realmente separaban a todos de una forma violenta y que por eso, actuaban en consecuencia. No entendía por qué sus tíos nunca se lo habían dicho y por qué después de lo de Ben, May ni siquiera tocó ese tema. Tal vez había sido por toda la tristeza que los estaba consumiendo vivos. Tal vez ella lo había hecho por tratar de protegerlo de toda la verdadera tragedia y violencia que existía afuera de ese apartamento en Queens. Tal vez después de aquella pérdida tan grande, ella había querido crearle un mundo seguro y se había limitado a hacerle creer que lo único que importaba, era que él saliera y destacara. Tal vez ella, en su aturdimiento, había tratado de mantenerlo a salvo ocultándole deliberadamente aquello que subyacía a la única violencia que él conocía y pensaba que era la raíz de todos los problemas. Él solo creía que los robos, los asaltos y todo eso, se debía a la mera maldad de las personas, pero ahora sabía que era producto de algo más, de esa inconformidad que existía en la vida de muchas personas que no se resignaban a lo que les había tocado ser. Uno de esos inconformes era el que había matado a su tío.

Aún así, cuando empezó a pelear por hacerle a los demás la vida más llevadera y darles un poco de paz, nunca pensó en buscar venganza. No sentía esa agresividad ni ese deseo de desquite corroerle en las entrañas. Él sólo quería hacer que los demás se sintieran seguros, que había alguien más que se preocupaba por ellos sin conocerlos siquiera. Siempre que había salido a pelear, guardaba la esperanza de regresar bien y de que eso hiciera que May se sintiera segura, de que creyera que aun había alguien bueno preocupándose porque lo que le había sucedido a ella, no volviera a pasarle a nadie más. May era la única persona a la que tenía en el mundo y por la cual había hecho todo eso, por la cuál había decidido ser un héroe.

Ella era la única persona que le importaba aun más que Tony, cuando éste llegó a su vida súbitamente. Ella se había esforzado tanto por sacarlo adelante para que no fuera cómo los demás y ahora él podía entender esas palabras. No habían sido simples sermones ni regaños. Realmente May quería algo mejor para él. Quería que él tuviera una mejor vida, que saliera adelante por sus propios medios y confiaba en que algún día él podría destacar de esa mediocridad en la que vivían. 

Pero ahora Peter pensaba que, gracias a la pasión derivada de un romance pasajero, la situación que él enfrentaba en silencio, la sumiría en un interminable abismo de problemas. La decepción iba de la mano del miedo.

“Por lo menos tiene a su novio… tenía que rehacer su vida tarde o temprano y esto está bien, se lo merece, pero estoy seguro de que nunca imaginó que yo fuera a salirle con una tontería…” se recriminó a sí mismo.

“Tal vez ni ella lo sabía, pero si sí, tendría que haberme dicho que algo podía pasar. Ella debía haberlo sabido y no dejar que en la escuela me hablaran de ´eso´ “.

Seguía perdido en sus recuerdos, especialmente en las veces que Tony también se había encargado de hacerle vivir en una realidad completamente ajena a la que él conocía. Cada vez que se veían, Tony lo llenaba de mimos y besos, porque era lo único que Peter quería. Si bien los millones y las cosas que Tony poseía, lo deslumbraban, Peter también sabía que no podía aparecerse en su casa ante los ojos de May con regalos caros, como los que Tony siempre quería darle. Podía esconder cosas pequeñas, pero no era lo mismo que llegar con algo ostentoso y cubierto en oro, por lo cual le había dicho a Tony que los obsequios los dejara para cuando lo suyo fuera algo público, cuando ya no tuvieran que esconderse tanto.

Inclusive, las veces que llegaban a salir a pasear, Tony lo llevaba a lugares caros y Peter hasta ese momento, no había reparado que nadie los miraba raro por la abismal diferencia de edades. Tony casi siempre reservaba lugares especiales para él o mandaba cerrar por completo el lugar y Peter veía que no había mucha gente alrededor. Aun así, nadie hacía escándalo por ver a un hombre de la edad de Stark con un muchacho como él. Peter lo atribuía a que tal vez veían a Tony como un hombre poderoso y de trato cortante con los demás, pero nadie parecía darles demasiada atención, especialmente a él. Peter solo fingía desinterés ante aquellos lugares excesivamente caros y opulentos solo para hacer enojar a Tony, quien cada vez se esforzaba demasiado por tratar de mostrarle cada una de las riquezas que había y eso lo divertía. Peter disfrutaba vivir en esa fantasía que nada que ver con su propia realidad.

Sus amigos ya se habían tardado. Sintió que el calor pronto hacía mella en su cuerpo. Se acomodó y secó el sudor en su frente. 

—¿Ya te vas? Quería hablar contigo.

Peter abrió los ojos. Esa maldita voz lo trajo de vuelta.

—Con eso de que tus guardaespaldas no te dejan ni a sol ni a sombra, ha sido difícil acercarme y saber qué piensas sobre lo que te dije.

Peter se acomodó. En la posición en la que estaba recostado, solo era cuestión de segundos para que Flash se le fuera encima.

—Vete. MJ ya no tarda y a menos que te las quieras ver con ella y con Ned…—dijo mientras sentía que el sudor escurría sobre su frente y no era por el calor.

Flash sonrió y se relamió los labios obscenamente. Su mirada oscura y voraz recorrió el cuerpo de Peter.

—¿Tú crees que esa perra me da miedo? Hasta el obeso que tienes como amigo da más risa que otra cosa. ¡Por favor! 

Peter se enderezó, pero Flash fue más rápido y se acercó demasiado. Tomó con fuerza uno de sus delgados brazos.

—¿Ya sabes si es niño o niña? Para empezar a preparar el cuarto del bebé porque antes de que termine el semestre, tú y yo vamos a estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo, te guste o no.

Peter trató de zafarse, pero no quería hacer un movimiento que fuera a lastimarlo. Había alguien más a quién proteger a costa de lo que fuera.

—Por favor, Flash. Vete. Déjame en paz.

Aquel sonrió y lo soltó violentamente. 

—Está bien. Cómo tu quieras. Me imagino que la siempre amable May Parker ya lo sabe, ¿cierto? Hasta te autorizó firmar por ella un documento, ¿o crees que no vi cómo intentabas hacer su firma? Hay que ser muy ingenuo para pensar que se puede engañar a todos. Lamentablemente el ojo de los beta no distingue los detalles, pero los alfas tenemos ciertas ventajas que nos permiten percibir cuando algo anda fuera de control.

Peter por fin pudo salir del auto y trató de encarar a Flash, pero aquel estaba demasiado cerca. Peter retrocedió. Flash sonrió.

—¡May no lo sabe! ¿Cuál crees que sea su reacción si yo voy a buscarla a la salida de su trabajo y le digo que soy el padre de ese bebé?

—¡No te atrevas! —gritó Peter.

—¿Y por qué no? ¡Tienes que reconocer que estoy siendo demasiado piadoso al recoger las sobras que un bastardo dejó en ti! ¿O acaso crees que tu orgullosa tía, esa que se la pasa hablando con los empleados de mi padre acerca de tus logros y de lo responsable que eres, disfrutará saber que te acostaste con quién sabe quién y que tendrás que afrontar tú solo todo esto? 

Peter sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—¿No sabes que el lugar en el que trabaja es propiedad de mi padre? ¿No sabes que ustedes han estado comiendo con el dinero que él le paga? Y mira que tu tía es una mujer muy hermosa, pero a mi padre jamás le ha pasado por la mente emparejarse con ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que ella no está con nadie? Igual podemos tener una relación semi-incestuosa, considerando el hecho de que seríamos algo así como hermanastros, ¿no lo crees?

Peter no se contuvo y le lanzó un puñetazo a la nariz tan fuerte como pudo y por poco se cae. Flash sonrió al ver el hilo de sangre escurrir y pronto se llevó la mano para después empezar a lamer su propio líquido carmesí.

—Si no me gustaras tanto, créeme que no estaría haciendo esto. Te quiero conmigo. Te quiero en mi cama y quiero que tengamos hijos más hermosos que el que vas a tener. ¿Tan difícil es entender que estoy haciendo un acto de caridad contigo? ¡En serio pienso darle mi apellido a esa cosa que llevas dentro!

Peter iba a golpearlo otra vez, pero Flash lo detuvo. Peter sintió que las lágrimas llegaban sin poder detenerlas. No podía hablar. Flash fue bajando lentamente el brazo de Peter sin importarle que lo estuviera lastimando.

—Como quieras. Tomaré esto como un “sí, dile a May que formaremos una hermosa familia” y eso es lo que haré. Aunque es difícil saber a qué hora saldrá hoy de trabajar, tengo tiempo. Los héroes no siempre pueden ver reconocidas sus hazañas por los demás, pero creo que tú y tu tía me lo agradecerán. Realmente estoy haciendo un acto heroico al no dejar que una familia como la tuya quede en el desamparo. Nos vemos, cariño.

Flash soltó a Peter y aprovechó que aquel empezaba a llorar.

Peter se enjugó las lágrimas y sacó su mochila del auto de MJ. Empezó a caminar a la salida. No iba a dejar que aquel infeliz se saliera con la suya y lo hiciera quedar como un imbécil ante su tía.

—¡¿A dónde vas, Peter?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Peter se detuvo cuando escuchó que la morena iba corriendo detrás de él. Ned iba tras ellos.

—¡El imbécil de Flash amenazó con decirle cosas a mi tía! ¡Va a decirle que él es el papá y…!

Sus amigos lo miraron con extrañeza. Peter no podía detener su llanto.

—¡Y eso no es cierto! ¡Jamás en la vida pasó nada! ¡No quiero que mi tía crea cosas que no son y…!

MJ se acercó y lo abrazó. Ned buscó con la mirada a aquel que le había hecho pasar un trago amargo a Peter.

—Tranquilo. De eso íbamos a hablar hoy con mis papás, pero si quieres, lo dejamos para otro día. Ten —dijo mientras le extendía un sobre algo abultado—. Tal vez ahorita no es mucho, pero te servirá un poco para este mes y lo que mis papás querían hablar contigo era justamente eso: que primero le dijeras todo a tu tía y si ella se ponía algo… pesada, te puedes ir a vivir con nosotros. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de ti y de tu bebé, no tienes que dejar la escuela ni preocuparte por nada más. Nosotros te vamos a ayudar con todo.

Peter no quiso tomar el sobre.

—Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo. ¡Todo esto que esta pasando es mi culpa y ustedes han hecho bastante cuidándome y…!

Ned se acercó y le extendió un pañuelo.

—Lo hacemos con gusto y porque te queremos. De ese idiota no te preocupes. Solo habla por hablar porque es lo único que mejor sabe hacer. No tiene ni el valor para mirar a su papá y no creo que vaya solamente a decirle una sarta de mentiras a tu tía. No lo hará.

Peter se enjugó las lágrimas. MJ seguía extendiéndole aquel sobre.

—Tómalo. Anda, no seas orgulloso. Podemos llevarte a donde tu tía y esperarte. Después podemos hablar con mis papás. Tranquilo y de ese estúpido no te preocupes. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de que reciba lo que se merece.

Peter estaba sollozando. Los miró fijamente y sonrió.

—No sé qué haría sin ustedes.

—Con que nos consideres tus héroes, nos damos por satisfechos —dijo Ned.


	14. Ángel

Al caer la tarde, Peter iba entrando a su casa. Había pasado el resto del día caminando con ellos en el centro comercial de la ciudad viendo las tiendas que vendían cosas para bebé. Había vuelto a sonreír cuando a cuál más de los dos le mostraba la ropita, los juguetes o lo que iba a necesitar. Incluso lo llevaron a comprar más ropa para él.

“Ese bebé va a ser más alto que tú. ¡Cinco meses y mira que ya no te queda nada! ¡Va a ser un bebé muy grande! ¡Ojala no coma tanto como yo! ¡Debes traerlo a raya con eso, eh, ¿Peter?! Por lo menos asegúrate que haga ejercicio y no se vuelva un perezoso cuando crezca”, había dicho Ned al mirar el cada vez más abultado vientre de Peter.

“¿Y si empezamos a comprar la cuna y algunos biberones? ¿Exactamente qué cosas se necesitan para un recién nacido?” sonrió cuando recordó a MJ poner cara de desconcierto al ver la cantidad de accesorios para ese momento.

“No lo sé. Mejor después. La verdad no tengo la menor idea”, había contestado él.

A pesar de que seguía temiendo la reacción de May, haber pasado esa tarde rodeado de gente que realmente lo quería y lo protegía, era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado en todo ese tiempo. Peter necesitaba muy en el fondo saber que contaba con alguien y que pese a todos los obstáculos y decepciones que había enfrentado, por lo menos sus amigos volvieron a refrendarle su apoyo incondicional. Tal vez de esa forma la espera ya no sería tan amarga y aun cuando en el regreso a casa pensó en hacer sus maletas e irse sin decirle nada a May, sabía que no podía huir cobardemente sin explicar qué estaba sucediendo y cómo habían sido las cosas.

Finalmente, él no podía adivinar la reacción de ella. Si bien era cierto que estaban enfrentando tiempos difíciles desde que él podía recordar, también sabía que quizá y sólo quizá, May era la única capacitada para decirle qué hacer. Ella lo había criado, se había asegurado de amarlo y protegerlo incondicionalmente y aunque pudiera no estar de acuerdo, sabía que ella no era una mujer desalmada que lo echara a la calle en cuanto él abriera la boca y se confesara. O eso era lo que él quería pensar.

Era más que obvio que May se enojaría pues ya había pasado mucho tiempo y le recriminaría el no haberle tenido confianza, pero él también tendría algo que reclamar si ese fuera el caso. Tenerlo tanto tiempo ajeno a la realidad de las cosas solo había causado que aquello que su tía tanto había temido y solo le había dejado entrever algunas ocasiones, hubiera pasado irremediablemente. Peter no quería reclamarle nada realmente. Sólo quería dejar de sentirse culpable, de que May aceptara eso que estaba pasando y que nuevamente venía a cambiar todos sus planes y Peter quería ser capaz de encontrar una solución, algo que él pudiera hacer mientras hubiera tiempo.

Estaba más que resignado a dejar la escuela, porque aun cuando MJ y Ned se habían ofrecido a ayudarlo, sabía que eso era algo que él tenía que atender como primer, aunque no único responsable. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían ayudarlo aquellos dos? Ellos le habían jurado que sería para siempre, pero por experiencia propia sabía que la eternidad era un concepto que nadie había vivido en carne propia. ¿Incondicional? Podría ser, pero nada era para siempre. Aun cuando esos dos se habían encargado de darle las dos mejores semanas de todos esos meses, seguía sintiendo la desolación dentro de sí. Sólo podía confiar en que May no lo tomara a mal y que, si eso llegaba a suceder, MJ y Ned no se cansaran aun antes de iniciar. Peter lo que menos deseaba, era ser una carga. Lo ideal era que él pudiera hacerse cargo de toda esa situación por sí mismo.

Las manos le temblaban cuando empezó a buscar las llaves en su mochila. Estar parado frente a la puerta de su propia casa jamás había sido tan intimidante. Se acarició el vientre como si eso pudiera infundirle el valor que necesitaba para decir la verdad.

—No tengo la menor idea de cómo va a salir todo esto —dijo mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura.

Las luces estaban apagadas. Por un momento pensó que May aun no había llegado, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó unos sollozos débiles al interior de la cocina.

—¿May?

Peter se acercó cauteloso. Aun iba cargando su cada vez más vacía mochila y las bolsas de las compras de la tarde. Ella ni siquiera reparó en eso. Estaba llorando.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él apenado.

May agitó las manos y salió hacia el comedor. Peter supuso lo peor: si no se trataba de que su casi secreta pero duradera relación se había acabado, tal vez Flash había tenido algo que ver con eso.

—May… ¿qué pasó? — casi susurró.

Ella se acercó al sillón y se dejó caer.

—No sé cómo decirte eso —dijo ella mientras esbozaba un intento de sonrisa.

Peter tragó saliva. Quería ganar algo de tiempo antes de por fin, decir lo que lo estaba matando.

—¿Tuviste problemas con…? ¿Cómo se llama él?

May sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza.

—Justin y yo estamos bien. De hecho, va a venir al rato, pero no quiero que me vea así. No quise preocuparte con esa tontería. Estamos bien, estamos mejor que nunca. Eso es lo bueno.

Peter suspiró. Aun no encendía las luces. No soportaría añadir más dolor a esa pobre mujer. Tal vez aquello aun podía esperar un poco más, al menos hasta que la viera más tranquila.

—¿Te pasó algo en la calle o en el trabajo? —preguntó sintiéndose ridículo consigo mismo, como si él estuviera en condiciones de poder hacer algo por su tía.

May se levantó y encendió la lámpara que estaba cerca del sillón. La luz aún era tenue.

—Ojalá hubiera alguien que se encargara de salvar a las tías jodidas y deprimidas como yo. Me quedé sin trabajo, Peter. Me despidieron.

Peter sintió que le arrojaban un balde de agua helada. Se quedó callado algunos instantes antes de fingir serenidad. Definitivamente confesarse en ese momento no era una buena idea.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó o qué te dijeron?

May se acercó a la mesa y sacó una cigarrera de su bolsa. Peter abrió descomunalmente los ojos, pero no podía decirle a su tía que no fumara. Tenía meses que no lo hacía y ella necesitaría eso para poder disminuir su ansiedad. Se acercó hacia la puerta de la cocina y se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente alejado del humo que parecía seguirlo.

—Pues nada —dijo ella mientras daba una bocanada profunda—. Llegó no el gerente, sino el dueño en persona y dijo que pasara por mi indemnización. Que era todo y que ni pensara en poner una demanda por despido injustificado porque no iba a proceder. Nadie escucha a los falsificadores de mi clase, que estaba siendo benevolente al no acusarme ante la policía y lo dijo en un tono tan…

Peter tragó saliva cuando escuchó la voz de su tía cortarse. Apretó los puños y sin dudarlo, se acercó a ella. A pesar de la molestia que eso le producía, se agachó y tomó sus manos mientras la veía llorar amargamente.

—¡Fue tan humillante! ¡Todos se estaban riendo y yo con mi cara de estúpida, fingiendo que no estaba pasando nada y cuando le pregunté el por qué decía eso de la falsificación, solo me dijo que yo sabía exactamente por qué! ¡Peter, yo no hice nada! ¡No sé de qué me estaban acusando!

May dejó caer el cigarro al suelo y Peter se acercó a abrazarla. Se quedó con ella así, hasta que ella dejó de llorar.

—No sé qué vamos a hacer, Peter. No tengo la más mínima idea de qué vamos a hacer. Justin dice que puede ayudarnos, pero yo no quiero eso. No lo quiero, no es su obligación.

Peter se quedó callado. El abrazo no era tan cercano como para que May pudiera sentir su vientre.

—Tía May, ¿eres omega?

May se separó violentamente y lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

Peter sintió que, si la devastación iba a arrasar con esa familia, sería de forma definitiva. Ya no había más que perder.

—Que si eres…

Las lágrimas aun caían por el cansado pero bello rostro de May. Ella lo miró extrañada.

—Te escuché claramente. ¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo que te dije? En serio, Peter, no estoy de humor para bromas ni tus preguntas curiosas. No sé cómo voy a hacer para que terminemos el mes y…

Peter se levantó lentamente. Fue a encender el resto de las luces y May se dio cuenta de que él tenía los ojos humedecidos por el llanto.

—Mira, sé que no tiene lógica, pero creo saber qué pasó con lo que te dijo ese señor.

May no estaba entendiendo nada.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

Peter apretó los labios y desvió la mirada.

—El dueño es papá de uno de mis compañeros, de Flash Thompson.

May hizo un gesto que denotó extrañeza.

—Sí, así se apellida el dueño…

—Y su hijo me molesta.

May se secó las lágrimas. Encendió otro cigarro y Peter se alejó.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¿Te peleaste con el muchacho y por eso me despidieron a mí?

Peter levantó la mirada y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos.

—Su hijo me vio… falsificando una de tus firmas en la escuela.

May frunció el ceño.

—¡Pero eso no tiene nada qué ver!

—Tal vez sí —dijo Peter mientras sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Bueno —la voz de May ahora sonaba molesta, tal y como Peter lo había imaginado otras veces—, hagamos de lado el motivo por el que la hayas copiado. ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con que…?

—Flash me dijo que iría a verte y a decirte algo. Lo golpeé y se enojó. Si no te fue a buscar, entonces le ha de haber dicho algo a su padre para que se desquitara contigo.

May empezó a fumar con desesperación.

—De acuerdo, ¿y qué tendría que decirme aquel mocoso? ¿Qué pudo haber sido tan malo como para que me corrieran a mí del trabajo? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de esa firma y de que el otro te molesta?

Peter inhaló como si fuera a necesitar todo el oxígeno del mundo.

—Él iba a decirte que tengo cinco meses. Quería chantajearme y le dije que no se atreviera, pero por lo visto, finalmente encontró otra forma de vengarse.

May lo miró atónita.

—¿Cinco meses? ¿De qué?

Peter apretó los labios como si con eso pudiera evitar el llanto. May se levantó por un cenicero mientras pasaba al lado de Peter.

—Peter, en serio hijo, no sé a qué estás jugando. No entiendo nada de lo que me quieres decir y…

—Flash iba a decirte que estoy encinta.

May dejó el cenicero en una repisa mientras iba por la botella de whisky y se servía un vaso. Dio un sorbo rápidamente y pasó al lado de Peter para volver a sentarse en el sillón.

—En serio, no estoy de humor para tus ingeniosas bromas. He visto que has estado comiendo de más, que tu ropa ya no te queda y que te la pasas durmiendo y por eso estas engordando. Ni siquiera te he visto hacer ejercicio antes de irte a la escuela. Tu tío Ben era igual y…

Peter empezó a quitarse la sudadera y reveló ante su mirada lo que había podido esconder durante todo ese tiempo.

—¿Ahora me crees?

Se quedó clavada en su asiento. Dejó caer el vaso que sostenía.

—Peter…

El muchacho se acercó para que ella lo viera bien. May estaba inmóvil.

—Flash se dio cuenta, al igual que muchos otros, que soy un omega. Él, al igual que muchos otros, supo primero lo de mi embarazo y… quiso chantajearme si no aceptaba sus asquerosas insinuaciones. Me dijo que puede hacerse cargo del bebé si yo…

May empezó a llorar en silencio. Peter no dejó que el llanto cortara su voz.

—Obviamente, él no es el padre y por eso fue que él quiso sacar ventaja. La firma tuya que falsifiqué fue para una responsiva. En la escuela los maestros me han tratado peor que basura y se han encargado de que no se me olvide mi condición ni a qué clase pertenezco. Esa responsiva era para seguir asegurando mi lugar como alumno y que en caso de que algo me suceda estando así —dijo mientras señalaba su vientre—, ellos no tengan responsabilidad alguna y yo no pueda demandarlos ni nada.

May se levantó poco a poco y acercó una de sus manos hacia el vientre de Peter.

—No es cierto…

Peter sintió que el aire le faltaba cuando sintió la cálida mano de su tía acariciar con suma curiosidad y cuidado su abdomen.

—Pero ¿cómo es posible? —preguntó ella mirando aquella prominencia.

—No me dijiste si eras omega o si mi tío era qué o qué demonios. Todos lo sabían menos yo. Todos sabían que yo era un omega y me sorprende que haya aprendido tanto de todo esto al saber que esto era irremediable. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te pregunté acerca del chico que vi en la calle? ¡Ese que también estaba encinta! ¡Nunca me dijiste nada, May! ¡Nunca me dijiste que…!

May se hizo a un lado y fue por la botella. Comenzó a beber directamente. Se detuvo para hablar con la voz impregnada por la incredulidad.

—No puede ser… No es cierto Peter. ¡Lo que sea que hayas planeado, te salió muy bien y…!

Peter la siguió. Se plantó frente a ella.

—¿No puedes percibir mi aroma? ¿Eres beta y por eso nunca te diste cuenta? ¡De verdad me sorprende que nunca me haya pasado nada de las atrocidades que le suceden a los de mi clase!

—¡No es cierto, Peter! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Si lo que querías era hacerme olvidar el mal trago de la tarde, lo hiciste, pero no estés jugando con cosas que no son ciertas!

Peter sintió que la impotencia lo recorría. En verdad May llegaba a ser terca y desesperante, pero ahora se estaba pasando de la raya al no querer aceptar lo evidente.

—De haber sabido que me iban a morder, hubiera trabajado y guardado dinero, o hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible porque me compraras un collar o los supresores. ¿Por qué nunca hablaste de eso aquí en la casa? ¿Por qué Ben y tú jamás lo mencionaron? ¡Negando las cosas, éstas no desaparecen!

Peter, desesperado, se plantó frente a su tía y se levantó la camisa. May no supo qué hacer al ver la suave piel expuesta ante sí.

—¿Ya me crees? ¿Ya viste que no es una maldita broma? ¿También te enseño la cicatriz en el cuello?

May se quedó atónita. Avergonzada, bajó la playera de Peter y echó la cabeza para atrás. Sólo podía escuchar los sollozos de su sobrino. Ambos se quedaron callados. Ella no podía ver a su sobrino y aquel se fue a sentar. No podía estar mucho tiempo más de pie. El cansancio era obvio. May habló. Aun no alcanzaba a asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Ben era un alfa. Su familia lo desconoció cuando se casó conmigo por ni siquiera ser digna. Su madre dijo que le hubiera perdonado el desliz si yo hubiera sido una omega, porque eso habría sido menos humillante. Una beta. Se peleó con su familia por mi culpa. Empezó desde abajo y cuando te trajeron con nosotros, juró que no dejaría que nada de eso interfiriera con tu vida. Él iba a hablar contigo esa tarde para llevarte a hacer las pruebas que corresponden y hacer lo que se tuviera que hacer… y yo lo olvidé. Sé que suena estúpido y quizá no me creas o no me quieras creer, pero yo lo bloqueé y no fue hasta que tú me preguntaste esa vez, que recordé el orden de las cosas. Era tan humillante y desesperante que nunca más quise saber nada de ese tema. Creí idiotamente que, si no te decía nada, tal vez estarías a salvo. El dinero que era para esos gastos fue lo mismo que usamos para el funeral y para sobrevivir hasta que yo encontrara trabajo.

Peter se enderezó poco a poco. May bajó la mirada apenada.

—Por eso… por tonta, por estúpida. No dije nada porque vi que no había nada fuera de lo normal y sí, dentro de las limitaciones que mi clase tiene está eso: no poder percibir nada. Tal vez tu tío ya lo sospechaba y más porque estabas entrando en la edad, pero yo jamás me di cuenta.

Peter estaba llorando en silencio. May se acercó y ahora ella fue la que se agachó. Su voz todavía era triste.

—Peter, no estoy enojada contigo. No quiero que pienses que fue tu culpa porque no lo es. En todo caso es mía por no haberte cuidado lo suficiente.

May lo abrazó con cuidado y Peter se sujetó a su cuello como cuando era un niño y pensaba que sus largos cabellos tenían el poder de tenerlo a salvo de cualquier cosa. Se quedaron así un largo rato hasta que May volvió a hablar.

—¿Y quién es el padre?

Peter se separó y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Eso no importa.

—Sí lo es. Tiene que saberlo. O ¿acaso alguien se dio cuenta y te obligó? —la expresión preocupada de ella lo puso ansioso.

—No. No es lo que piensas. Yo quise. Yo quise que pasara.

May pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla de Peter.

—¡Lo siento mucho! ¡De verdad que no sabes lo mal que me siento!

Peter sonrió tristemente. Todo su martirio acudió a su mente y él trató de resumirlo.

—Era un alfa. Creo que él ya se había dado cuenta de mi condición de omega, pero tampoco me dijo nada. Nunca me maltrató, salvo por lo del cuello, pero por lo demás era bueno conmigo y me trataba bien. Me dijo que se iría de viaje y que regresando, vendría a hablar contigo y yo le creí. Me enteré cuando él ya se había ido. Empecé a tener más hambre de lo normal y a tener antojos de cosas dulces… Tú sabes que a mí casi no me gustaba nada de eso. Fui al médico porque en la escuela nos dijeron algo acerca de los síntomas y todo eso y yo los tenía todos. Mis compañeros fueron los que se dieron cuenta por mi aroma… pero no se me acercaron ni nada porque él… —la voz se le cortó.

May terminó la frase.

—Te marcó.

Peter sintió pena de que sus lagrimas mojaran la suave mano de su tía. Asintió.

—A veces iba por mí a la escuela. Hoy sabes que no me quedaba a estudiar horas en la biblioteca y me siento tan mal por haberte mentido, porque me la pasaba hasta tarde con él, escuchando y creyendo cada una de sus mentiras. Cuando lo busqué para decirle que estaba esperando y que me ayudara a decírtelo, ya no me contestó. No me ha vuelto a contestar las llamadas ni nada. Lo he buscado y no está. Su casa está vacía. Me siento tan mal… Pensé en irme lejos, en ver qué podía hacer con el bebé y eso, pero no pude. No tuve valor. Mis amigos me han estado ayudando y todo eso, hasta que ese idiota de Flash salió con sus cosas y me amenazó con decirte que él era el padre, pero no es cierto. Es otro. Yo… ¡Tía, perdóname por favor!

Peter rompió en llanto. May lo acercó hacia sí y lo empezó a consolar como cuando era un niño pequeño. Aún seguía siendo un niño.

—Tranquilo, Peter.

Él se separó para verla. Su expresión difería de todo lo que él había imaginado desde el inicio.

—Voy a dejar la escuela y voy a buscar un trabajo, de lo que sea. Te prometo que voy a ayudar con los gastos y voy a buscar la forma de cuidar al bebé mientras salimos poco a poco de esto. Es mi culpa May, todo esto también es mi culpa…

May sonrió. Su mirada aun reflejaba la tristeza que sentía.

—No. No es tu culpa y no puedes hacer eso. Necesitas cuidarte y tenemos que empezar por ahí. Veremos la forma de salir de esto y no quiero que dejes tu escuela ni nada. Lo único que debe preocuparte es que este angelito —dijo mientras acariciaba con ternura el abdomen de Peter—, esté bien y sobre los antojos… modérate. Tanto dulce te puede hacer daño. Tienes que estar tranquilo, no sé quién haya sido ese hijo de puta, pero en cuanto lo sepa lo voy a matar.

Peter frunció el ceño angustiado. May bajó la mirada apenada.

—O me voy a asegurar de que no le den más ganas de ir por ahí, rompiendo corazones. Ese cabrón me va a conocer. ¿Puedo saber quién es?

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—No. Así déjalo. Ya no tiene caso. Si no le importó al principio, no creo que le vaya a importar ahorita.

May se levantó cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Peter se incorporó lentamente.

—Mañana, saliendo de la escuela, iremos al doctor. Necesitamos saber cómo está todo.

Peter empezó a caminar hacia su habitación.

—La última ecografía salió bien. MJ y Ned me llevaron la semana pasada.

May sonrió mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

—Bien, me da gusto que tus amigos hayan estado al pendiente y quiero agradecerles por lo que han hecho por ti. En serio que me da vergüenza no haberlo notado antes.

Peter sonrió mientras giraba la perilla de su puerta.

—Yo también hice hasta lo imposible para que no te dieras cuenta.

May se limpió discretamente una lágrima que iba cayendo por su rostro.

—Eso sí, pero, en fin. ¿Quieres hablar con Justin? Nunca los he presentado y creo que se llevarán bien. Le he contado de ti y quiere conocerte.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—No. Otro día. Mejor tú habla con él y de verdad, May, lo siento mucho. Perdóname.

May dejó que el timbre siguiera sonando y fue a darle un beso en la frente.

—No hay nada que perdonar —dijo mientras revolvía sus cabellos—. Justin y yo vamos a ir a cenar. ¿Quieres que te traigamos algo?

—No. Todo lo que quiero es dormir, estoy muy cansado. De verdad, mañana no quiero ir a la escuela.

May lo abrazó por última vez.

—Descansa, Peter. Llego al rato. Te quiero mucho.

—Yo también y… gracias. Creí que te enojarías y que me correrías de la casa.

May no pudo evitar una risita. Le dio otro beso en la frente y lo tomó por la barbilla.

—Sé que soy mala pero no podría hacerte eso jamás. Nunca me perdonaría eso. Ya veremos cómo nos vamos a organizar y que eso no te preocupe, ¿eh? Aunque mañana no vayas, de todas formas, yo iré a tu escuela. Iré a hablar con tus maestros y a ponerlos en su lugar como lo que son: unos estúpidos mediocres. Es lo más lejos a lo que los betas pueden llegar. De lo contrario estarían trabajando como yo, haciendo cualquier porquería detrás de un mostrador pensando que son mejores que el resto. Y sobre ese mocoso, deja que se me ocurra algo para ponerlo en su lugar. Tú descansa y cuando lleguemos, te levanto a cenar. Te quiero mucho.

Peter sonrió y entró a su habitación. Pudo escuchar la voz de aquel hombre que por un momento creyó, no existía y que tal vez era una fantasía de su tía para poder tolerar la realidad. Se quitó la ropa y se puso lo único que le quedaba bien para dormir. No quería pensar en el mañana ni en lo que habría de suceder. Se acostó con la luz encendida. Estuvo así, quieto hasta que oyó que la puerta se cerraba.

Aunque estaba más tranquilo porque al fin había dicho la verdad, no podía evitar sentir ese vacío dentro de sí. Suspiró cuando sintió por primera vez aquel pequeño golpe dentro de sí. Sonrió y se descubrió el abdomen. Pensó que diciéndole todo a May esa sensación se iría para siempre y por arte de magia, se sentiría contento y eufórico, pero no. Sabía perfectamente quién lo ocasionaba.

Se levantó y sacó el otro teléfono. Estuvo tentado a insistir una vez más, pero lo arrojó contra la pared hasta que el aparato se desarmó. Volvió a acostarse y cerró los ojos cuando el llanto asomó nuevamente. Quería dormirse y levantarse al día siguiente y retomar su vida como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero no. Aún no era posible.

Empezó a desear que aquel que se había ido sin dejar rastro, pudiera sentirse igual de solo y destrozado como él se sentía. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquel, estuviera en donde estuviera haciendo cualquier cosa que fuera, pudiera sentirse abandonado, trastornado y desesperado tanto como él se sentía. Deseó con cada parte de su ser que Tony no la estuviera pasando bien y que ojalá en algún momento los recuerdos de ellos juntos significaran algo para él y que también lo estuvieran atormentando tanto como a él.


	15. Espera

La gente que pasaba los miraba fijamente. Aquellos tres estaban sentados como si nada mientras intercambiaban comida. Era raro ver a tres chicos con gafas oscuras bajo el rayo del sol, mientras que el que estaba en medio ostentaba un vientre enorme.

—¿Entonces no se enojó? —preguntó Ned mientras se estiraba por la charola de comida que tenía MJ. Peter estaba en medio y se la pasó.

—No. La verdad es que me fue muy bien. Sigo sin procesar todo lo que pasó, pero fue mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

—¿Y por qué no viniste toda la semana pasada? —preguntó la chica mientras Peter le pasaba la charola de vuelta.

—Porque May insistió en que me quedara con ella y empezáramos a ver las cosas que vamos a ocupar. También me dijo que quería estar unos días conmigo en lo que encuentra otro empleo, porque la corrieron de su trabajo y fue por culpa del papá de Flash. 

Los dos chicos dejaron de comer y voltearon a ver a Peter.

—Es una historia muy larga, pero Flash tuvo que ver por la vez que me quiso chantajear y pues como no le hice caso, habló con su papá que resultó ser el jefe de May y pues se hizo un lío… Y ahorita ella no tiene trabajo, pero dijo que ese era el menor de los problemas.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? Sólo dilo, Peter —dijo MJ mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

—No, gracias. De verdad estamos bien.

—En serio, Peter —dijo Ned mientras seguía buscando comida —. Lo que ocupen tú y tu tía solo pídanlo.

Peter suspiró y tomó el tenedor que los tres estaban compartiendo.

—El novio de May es abogado y ya demandó al señor Thompson. Me imagino que las cosas están saliendo bien porque May está muy tranquila y pues todo esta mejor que en otras ocasiones. La verdad no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

MJ se acercó y comenzó a acariciar delicadamente el vientre de Peter. El chico sonrió cuando vio que aquel eterno semblante duro se conmovía.

—May quiere invitarlos a comer en estos días, pero aun no hemos definido nada. En cuanto ella me diga, yo les aviso. Esta muy agradecida con ustedes.

—No es nada —contestó Ned que también empezaba a acariciar aquella hermosa prominencia—. ¿Y no te duele o algo? 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué crezca? —preguntó Peter.

—Sí —contestó Ned.

—Pues… la verdad a veces me da mucha comezón. O sea, como se estira la piel y eso…

Peter se detuvo cuando vio que sus amigos hicieron gesto de desagrado. En mucho tiempo sintió ánimos de bromear.

—…y lo peor no es eso, sino que cuando empiezan a aparecer las estrías, te das cuenta porque unas marcas son como color violeta y otras parecen como franjas blancas o plateadas según el ángulo en el que las veas. Pareces tigre. Aparecen por todos lados y….

—¡Cállate, Peter! —gritó MJ mientras instintivamente se encogía y se alejaba un poco de él. Ned tenía el gesto más horrorizado que Peter pudiera recordar. Se empezó a reír.

—¿Qué tiene? Es verdad. Y ni siquiera les he contado de cuando en la noche ya no quepo en la ropa y todo, absolutamente todo mi cuerpo, está hinchado y solo tengo ganas de rascarme hasta quedarme dormido. O a veces me rasco mientras estoy comiendo y me chupo los dedos y…

MJ le pegó en la cabeza con un cuaderno. Ned se hizo a un lado.

—¡Eso es asqueroso!

—Ah, no tanto como el hecho de que, bueno, mejor no les digo. Acaban de comer —Peter se empezó a carcajear cuando los vio levantarse con el asco dibujado en su rostro—. ¡No es cierto!

Peter se levantó riéndose. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos y estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol no había sido una buena idea. Comenzó a caminar mientras sujetaba su mochila.

—Vámonos, señor “Quiero-asquear-a-mis-amigos” —dijo MJ mientras lo tomaba del brazo. Ned le quitó la mochila y Peter se quitó las gafas. Se las había puesto porque eran un regalo de MJ, pero a él en lo personal, le traían malos recuerdos.

Cuando llegó a su casa, May estaba preparando la comida y ahí estaba su novio. Peter lo saludó y se dirigió a su cuarto. Entró sonriendo al recordar la cara de horror de sus amigos y la decepción cuando se negó a decir quién era el padre de ese pequeño que estaba creciendo todos los días. Aun cuando por un momento quiso hacerlo, no le vio sentido. ¿Para qué? Tony no había vuelto a comunicarse y lo más seguro era que si encendiera el televisor o buscara en internet, encontrara fotos de él disfrutando la vida mientras Peter seguía haciéndose cargo de algo que era responsabilidad de los dos. O al menos eso quería pensar: que ese romance, que ese acto de amor cuyas obvias consecuencias enfrentaba, era algo que ambos habían deseado con la misma intensidad.

Ni siquiera en la semana que había pasado con May haciendo absolutamente nada, había cedido a la sutil presión que ella había ejercido. Le hubiera confesado sin ningún problema que hasta hacía algunos meses atrás, él era ese superhéroe-acróbata de traje por demás llamativo y que se había escapado casi cada noche para tratar de tener al vecindario en paz, pero nunca le diría quién era el padre. Conociendo a su tía, sabía que ella movería cielo, mar y tierra con tal de ir a plantarle una bofetada a aquel hombre que había jugado con él. Peter no quería enfrentar a May de esa forma y menos, cuando se había tratado de algo que él había querido que sucediera desde que lo había visto por primera vez.

Escuchó risas en el comedor y supo que no debía salir. Le gustaba como May estaba feliz, tranquila en muchos años y no quería salir y traerla de vuelta a la realidad. Al menos ella había tenido suerte de toparse con otro alfa que también era bueno y los cuidaba. Donde fuera que lo hubiese conocido, May se había sacado la lotería con ese hombre que estaba ahí casi todo el tiempo y que también le había ofrecido protección y cuidados a Peter.

Sacó su libreta y en mucho tiempo, pudo concentrarse en su tarea. Solamente hacía una breve pausa cada vez que la postura le resultaba incómoda o cuando sentía que el bebé empezaba a moverse.

—¡Dios santo! ¿No te puedes quedar quieto? ¡Tengo cosas que hacer! —dijo mientras veía su vientre.

Un mensaje llegó:

“Ned y yo hicimos una apuesta. Queremos saber cómo se va a llamar si es niña. Yo le dije que le pondrás mi nombre”.

Peter sonrió.

“Ni siquiera lo he pensado. La siguiente visita tal vez quiera saberlo”.

Un mensaje más.

“¡No seas así! ¡Dime que sí le pondrás mi nombre!”

Peter sonrió.

“¿Ned qué dice?”

La respuesta tardó en llegar. Peter vio que lo habían integrado a un grupo de mensajes y se divirtió leyendo la conversación tan acalorada que sus amigos estaban teniendo. Aunque era algo simple, sabía que esos serían de los recuerdos bonitos que empezaría a tener. Quería disfrutarlo tanto como se pudiera para compensar todo el llanto y la zozobra de los primeros días. 

Terminó la tarea y se fue a recostar un rato. Cada vez era más incómodo pasar mucho tiempo sentado. Se quitó la sudadera y se quedó viendo su vientre. Realmente no había pensado en nombres para el bebé y quería hacerlo conforme se acercaran los días y supiera qué sería. Tenía pensadas algunas opciones, pero aun no estaba seguro. No podía dejar de pensar casi obsesivamente en qué hubiera pasado si Tony estuviera ahí con él. Le habría encantado sentir las firmes manos de Tony acariciando con ternura su vientre mientras ambos elegían nombres, mientras pensaban en cómo reorganizarían su vida y hacían los preparativos propios de esa dulce espera. Le hubiera gustado que Tony estuviera ahí con él o por lo menos decirle, y que aunque Tony no quisiera hacerse cargo, que supiera que ambos tendrían un hijo. Total, Peter sabía que ya no estaba solo y que, aunque le costaría mucho trabajo salir adelante, había gente rodeándolo y ayudándolo a que ese trance fuera más sencillo.

Ese día en el que había regresado a clases, se dio cuenta de que los maestros lo miraban con desdén, pero al menos no lo confrontaron ni hicieron comentarios hirientes al respecto. May había ido a hablar con cada uno de ellos y se asustó un poco al verla como nunca: enfurecida, enérgica y defendiéndolo de aquel injusto rol en el que los demás lo habían confinado en cuanto supieron su estado. Hasta su novio había tenido que entrar a la oficina del director a tranquilizarla en cuanto los primeros gritos y manotazos se escucharon por el pasillo. Al verla salir acomodándose el cabello y las gafas, supo que ella había ganado. Sabía que por ese lado, no le faltaría el apoyo incondicional de su tía pero aun así aquel sentimiento de culpa, de temor no se iba del todo.

Eso era lo que él quería olvidar. Había momentos en los que deseaba que no existieran esas estúpidas clases porque de ser así, estaba casi seguro de que su hijo enfrentaría de alguna forma ese rechazo que él estaba enfrentando en la escuela. Pedía que su hijo fuera un alfa o un beta, alguien “normal”, pero no un omega como él y eso era difícil adivinarlo. Sólo lo sabría hasta que su hijo creciera y él estaría al pendiente para que una historia triste como la suya se evitara. Haría lo que fuera con tal de salir adelante, seguir con sus planes y proteger al mundo tanto como sus fuerzas se lo permitieran, tal vez lo haría de otra forma pero quería que las cosas fueran distintas para ese pequeño que estaba en camino.

Suspiró. Cada día era más difícil para él tratar de concentrarse, de mantenerse despierto y querer evitar el malestar y los cambios que aun su cuerpo joven experimentaba. No lamentaba eso. Lo ilusionaba el saber que al fin tendría alguien para sí mismo, alguien con quien compartiría su vida y eso nadie se lo podría quitar. Estaría ahí para verlo crecer, para guiarlo, para jugar, para hacer todas esas cosas que nunca pudo hacer directamente con quienes le habían dado la vida. May también estaría ahí para él, para ellos. La incansable May que sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza para no dejarlo caer y cuya dureza ahora entendía un poco más. Ella había sido esa madre que él nunca había conocido y ella se había esforzado hasta lo ultimo para sacarlo adelante, aun pese a todas las dificultades que habían enfrentado. Era en verdad un alivio contar con ella.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Peter trató de enderezarse y antes de que respondiera, vio que May iba entrando.

—Ya estás adentro.

May se acercó y se sentó en la cama, a un lado de él. Le puso la mano sobre el vientre y sonrió cuando sintió que el bebé se movió.

—¿Quieres comer?

—No, gracias. Tengo sueño. Me quiero dormir un rato. Ya terminé la tarea.

Peter vio que May acariciaba con ternura aquella prominencia.

—Bueno, si necesitas algo, solo dímelo. Justin y yo estaremos viendo una película en la sala, por si te quieres unir. Es de acción, odia las de romance.

Peter abrazó a su tía.

—Muchas gracias. La verdad no sé…

May lo interrumpió.

—Tranquilo. Todo estará bien. No quiero que te preocupes por absolutamente nada. Sólo concéntrate en tus estudios, en llevar bien las cuentas y empieza a buscar nombres para este angelito. Justin nos va a ayudar y me dijo que me quede contigo hasta que el bebé esté lo suficientemente grande, así que próximamente habrá una boda en esta familia, pero luego nos encargaremos de eso. Primero lo primero.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Vas a dejar de trabajar?

—Sí… No me agradó de inicio la idea, pero es mejor así. Por primera vez quiero creer que todo tiene que estar bien y que en algún momento de mi vida puedo ser como cualquier ama de casa. Te confieso que ese es uno de mis sueños más ocultos y entonces sí: tú sigues con tus cosas, yo me quedo a ayudarte con el bebé en lo que llegas de la escuela y todos felices y contentos.

Peter sonrió al ver el rostro de May. Le habría gustado gritar de júbilo y saber que las cosas se habían resuelto así, como por arte de magia. May se levantó suavemente.

—Bueno. Te dejo descansar.

Peter sonrió al verla salir. Volvió a acomodarse y cerró los ojos. Empezaba a quedarse dormido cuando sintió que su teléfono estaba vibrando. Torpemente trató de alcanzarlo mientras se lamentaba de su propia torpeza y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Aun cuando quiso ser rápido, no pudo contestar. Era una llamada de cierto número. Aquel que se sabía de memoria y llevaba meses sin responder.


	16. El mejor

Se llevó las manos a las sienes. No podía resistir estar un minuto más ahí. Estaba harto, enojado, cansado, triste.

Eso era lo peor de todo. Estaba triste y ya no podía disimularlo.

Los primeros días le parecieron una eternidad, pero era algo que podía soportar. Tenía el consuelo de que esa distancia sería recompensada de la mejor forma y que una vez que llegara, al fin gritaría al mundo entero la causa de su felicidad. Realmente había aceptado ese ultimo encargo para asegurarse de que, si todo salía según lo planeado, nunca más tendría que alejarse de casa ni de él.

Había planeado la mejor noche de todas: pasaría a recogerlo, lo llevaría a cenar sin tener que ocultarse de nada ni nadie, lo abrazaría, lo llenaría de besos y mimos y estaba dispuesto a retar a la única autoridad que se imponía a la suya con tal de estar toda la noche haciéndole el amor. No lo dejaría dormir. Él mismo no dormiría. En cuanto terminara, volvería a comenzar una y otra vez y todas las veces que fuera necesario. Tenía que compensar esa ausencia a como diera lugar. Después, por la mañana, lo llevaría a cualquier lugar que le dijera. Lo llenaría de rosas, de regalos, de besos y caricias, y finalmente, lo llevaría de regreso a ese pequeño apartamento en Queens.

Cuando la tuviera frente a frente, le diría lo que era obvio: él quería a Peter con toda su alma y solamente necesitaba que ella diera la aprobación, porque aun cuando él era un alfa de muy alto rango y solamente podía tomarlo para sí, él quería hacer las cosas bien. Él quería que ella estuviera consciente de eso y aun si ella se negaba, ya se sabía de memoria lo que le diría para convencerla, pero solo había una razón: estaba enamorado, loco de amor, trastornado por Peter. Tal vez no con esa efusividad en las palabras, pero ella lo vería en su rostro: ella notaría esa mirada que los enamorados siempre tienen y más cuando dicen la verdad, cuando poseen la más bella y absoluta de las verdades y no lo pueden esconder.

Le diría lo que haría por ellos, le diría que nunca les faltaría nada y que dejaría que Peter hiciera lo que quisiera, no le pondría límites. Sólo necesitaba que ella supiera sobre su relación y que lo aprobara. Contaba con que esos días fueran así de simples, pero llevaba más de cinco meses, casi seis, lejos del amor de su vida. Llevaba todo ese tiempo lejos de casa, atascado en una negociación que desde el inicio no había sido sencilla y que al parecer, se estaba desmoronando tanto como su aplomo.

Desde que empezó en aquella sesión de negociación, se dio cuenta de que eso tomaría algo de tiempo y aun sintiéndose mal por ello, apagó el celular y dio instrucciones para que no lo molestaran. Se estaba jugando todo aquello que valía la pena cuidar, pero no era el patrimonio ni su estatus dentro de esa por demás injusta sociedad: realmente estaba arriesgando su relación con Peter. Sabía que al no responder, el chico lo tomaría como algo negativo, pero al final, él podría explicarle que lo había hecho por él, que había querido crear un mundo mejor en el que nadie se sintiera amenazado, en el que nadie ostentara su rango para humillar a otros.

Todavía podía recordar la expresión de aquellos inamovibles funcionarios cuando les dijo que él estaba a favor de que se abolieran los rangos y que todas las personas fueran tratadas con humanidad, con igualdad, con equidad. Que él estaba harto no de pelear para defenderlos, sino que la causa de todos esos problemas era justamente querer seguir sangrando al oprimido y desvalijar a los que casi no tenían nada.

Su argumento era firme, era sólido y por primera vez, aquellos compañeros de pelea que eran banales y hasta desinteresados, lo apoyaron sin oposición. Si bien la diplomacia no era lo suyo, Tony había hecho un gran esfuerzo para sonar convincente y ganar aliados. Todos saldrían ganando si la armonía reinaba en igual medida para todos. Se sintió empoderado, se sintió digno de ser llamado "héroe", pero un plumazo lo arruinó todo. Un "no" rotundo había dado al traste con su intención inicial. Decidió quedarse unos días más para hablar con toda la gente que fuera necesario, para exponerles personalmente el por qué era necesario abolir esa condición que no solo la genética había determinado, sino también el hambre y la avaricia de muchos otros.

"Entonces, usted está más que dispuesto a renunciar a todos los privilegios que durante años le ha conferido su posición. Usted está más que dispuesto a dejar ir sus bienes y repartirlos entre los menos favorecidos. Usted está dispuesto a dar a conocer la identidad de aquellos que aun operan desde el anonimato porque, al igual que usted, creen ingenuamente que las cosas cambiarán de un día a otro y mañana todos estaremos en nuestros hogares sonriendo y viendo al atardecer. ¿Eso es lo que usted quiere, señor Stark? Porque eso es lo que le pedimos a cambio: revelar el paradero y la identidad de todos esos que creen en su 'causa', pero si no está dispuesto a darlo, no hay negociación".

Tony no se amilanó esa vez. Resistió y aun cuando el malestar físico, propio de estar tanto tiempo alejado de Peter era evidente, se dijo a sí mismo que no se iría sin nada de lo que había ido a buscar. Él quería ser recordado como alguien que se había esforzado hasta el ultimo minuto. Era una guerra de tinta y papel, de palabras y argumentos, pero él quería ganarla antes de que se tornara en algo más. Sin embargo, lo único que había ganado, había sido un arresto simbólico en aquellas otras oficinas cuya burocracia odiaba. No podía dejar aquel país tan lejano ni salir de esos edificios hasta que no se resolviera lo que él a cada minuto deseaba lograr. Cuando había querido llamar para avisar directamente a Peter, se encontró con que su número había sido bloqueado y que estaba incomunicado por órdenes institucionales y no había nada que su dinero ni su encanto pudiera hacer para remediarlo. Había molestado a muchos gobiernos y entre todos se estaban aliando para disuadirlo. Nadie sabía nada de sus asuntos personales, pero comenzarían a jugar sucio y a bloquearlo hasta cansarlo y mandarlo con las manos vacías.

Sus compañeros habían corrido con la misma suerte y aun cuando sentía los reproches silenciosos de todos, ninguno retrocedió. Lo apoyaron, cada uno dio sus razones para crear un mundo mejor y aun cuando él se dio cuenta de que algunos empezaban a flaquear, se mantuvieron en la postura firme de renunciar a sus privilegios como alfa y dijeron abiertamente que no dejarían solo a Tony. Solo un atisbo de esperanza se vislumbró cuando otro funcionario, alguien de igual poder que los otros, los respaldó. Éste no sufrió el aislamiento ni el bloqueo, pero estaba perdiendo todo lo que tenía y por un momento, Tony temió que eso mismo le fuera a suceder.

No le interesaba el dinero. Sabía hacer más. No le interesaba su prestigio como inventor ni mucho menos. Podía construir una compañía desde la nada. Lo único que le preocupaba, era terminar como ese otro: poco a poco relegado y desprestigiado, sin familia, sin conocidos ni nadie cerca que le tendiera una mano cuando la catástrofe política y diplomática diera paso al temido encuentro bélico.

No quería que su intención inicial fuera tomada con ventaja por otros y eso ocasionara el derramamiento de sangre y que nuevamente todos los dedos del mundo apuntaran hacia él como el culpable, como él único responsable de todo eso solamente por haber querido conseguir otra cosa. No quería ser señalado como el culpable de ocasionar una guerra cuando solamente había ido buscando paz.

¿Qué pensaría Peter si las cosas tomaban ese rumbo? Una cosa era que lo amara con locura y que lo idolatrara (Tony se apenaba de pensar eso de su novio porque sabía que era verdad: Peter estaba enloquecido por Tony y no paraba de decírselo), pero otra cosa era que, como superhéroes que eran, lo aceptara de buena gana y sin reclamos, porque en ese sentido, Peter le reprocharía el haber expuesto a mucha gente por un asunto político, ajeno a lo que de verdad era importante y Tony le tenía respeto a Spider-Man. Le tenía demasiado respeto y hasta temor a aquel hombre tan decidido que aparecía cada vez que el chico castaño se ponía la máscara encima. No quería que un asunto político terminara con lo más hermoso que había tenido en toda su maldita vida.

Solo por eso se contuvo, pero no quitó el dedo del renglón. Debían existir otros medios, otros caminos para poder seguir adelante y estaba agotándolos todos, estaba terminando con sus ideas, con su paciencia y con la de sus compañeros en aras de lograr algo bueno para todos.

Se levantó violentamente y empezó a caminar a la salida.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas? Ni siquiera has dicho que vas a pedir para cenar.

—No tengo hambre —respondió malhumorado.

—¿Otra vez no vas a comer? Te ves muy desmejorado y demacrado, como si en cualquier momento fueras a caer enfermo. Ve las ventajas que esto tiene —gritó el hijo de Odín desde algún rincón de esa amplia sala de estar—. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no gastas en comida? ¡Esto es mejor que nada!

Tony apretó los puños.

—¿En serio eso es todo lo que te preocupa? ¿Comer bien y ya? —preguntó irritado mientras sacaba el teléfono y trataba de marcar al numero de Peter. Necesitaba saber algo de él, lo que fuera.

—Ya resígnate. Entiende que nunca desbloquean la señal. Necesitan saber qué hacemos y qué decimos. Es una suerte que no lean nuestros pensamientos —dijo Rhodey.

Tony trató de ignorar eso. Apenas marcaba el número, se bloqueaba el celular.

—Si alguien no hubiera querido jugar al héroe vendiéndoles esa idea de la paz mundial, creo que todos estaríamos haciendo lo que de verdad nos gusta. Ni siquiera puedo salir a correr porque nadie me aguanta el paso.

Tony levantó la vista.

—Haré de cuenta que no dijiste eso, Rogers.

El rubio se levantó y caminó hacia él.

—Es la verdad y te guste o no, solamente teníamos que limitarnos por primera vez a decir: "Sí, está bien" en lugar de tener que defender lo indefendible. Tuve que gastar muchos años de mi vida creyendo en toda la basura del gobierno y en su gente, solamente para darme cuenta en menos de cinco minutos de que no importa qué hagamos o qué queramos, ellos siempre ganan. Por las buenas o por las malas, pero ellos siempre lo consiguen y todo esto habría acabado hace meses si a ti no se te hubiera ocurrido pedir la abolición de algo que la evolución determinó hace mucho tiempo, nos guste o no.

Tony dio un paso al frente dispuesto a soltarle un puñetazo, pero un brazo sujetó al suyo.

—No le hagas caso.

Steve no apartaba la vista de Tony.

—¡Es la verdad, Natasha! ¡Nada de esto estaría sucediendo si el omnipotente Tony Stark no hubiera echado todo a perder con su increíble ego!

Tony se jaloneó y dio un paso más al frente.

—¡No lo hice por eso!

El Capitán se empezó a reír.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué fue? ¿Para crear un mundo seguro para el niño que huele a maple?

Tony se estremeció cuando la pelirroja lo sujetó con más fuerza. El rubio habló con tono burlón.

—¡Es un omega! ¿Dónde se había visto que un omega puede estar en un equipo de elite como este? No, claro, olvidaba que solamente Stark tiene derecho a voltear las cosas a su conveniencia. Se me olvidaba que lo incluiste solamente para tenerlo cerca y cuando tú también te diste cuenta de su condición, te lo llevaste con engaños porque te dio miedo que alguno de nosotros no pudiera contenerse ante sus empalagosas feromonas. ¿No te diste cuenta de que ya estaba entrando en celo y solo estaba buscando al mejor candidato de todos nosotros? ¿En serio creíste el cuento de que él no sabía qué era? ¡Todos en este mundo tienen su lugar! ¡Todos saben qué es lo que les corresponde y lo sabes!

—¡Eres un hijo de...!

Nat trastabilló, pero alcanzó a sujetarlo. Steve no dejaba de mirarlo.

—Si realmente quieres hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor, deberías seguir haciendo aquello que sabes hacer desde que se te ocurrió decirles a todos que eras Iron Man. Deberías seguir peleando por la gente y deberías entender mejor que nadie que tu discurso de empresario y filántropo no convence a nadie. Eso lo aprendí en poco tiempo. Ellos nos usan porque nosotros aceptamos y si ya no puedes, déjale el mando a alguien más y no hagas el ridículo.

Tony sintió una opresión en el pecho. Su respiración era agitada. Su voz sonaba como un gruñido bestial.

—¡Claro, lo dice el que ya no tiene a nadie por quién pelear! ¡Lo dice tan tranquilamente alguien que ya perdió a todos los que amaba y que envidia lo que otros sí tenemos!

La tensión llenó el ambiente y más de uno se puso de pie, a la defensiva. Los ojos de Steve lucían fieros.

—Al menos eso es algo que agradezco: no tener a nadie a quien extrañar. Eso me hace más fáciles las cosas pero si de verdad te interesaba ese chiquillo, hubieras jugado mejor tus cartas. ¿Qué no te garantiza que alguien más ya se lo quedó y solo viniste a perder tu tiempo?

Tony logró zafarse para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Steve. Este ni se inmutó cuando vio la sangre manar de su nariz. Solamente sonrió mientras se relamía.

—¿Crees que te dejen salir de aquí para irte como si nada a casa cuando les digas que el verdadero propósito de tu causa es un chiquillo de caderas exageradamente curveadas y usa un traje ajustado? Buena suerte con eso.

Tony lo miró con furia.

—¡Si eso sucede, créeme que te voy a buscar y te voy a romper la cara con ese escudo!

Steve terminó de lamerse la sangre que había en sus labios y en los dedos.

—Inténtalo. Te estaré esperando. No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que ese fue tu primer omega y que además hizo lo que nadie más logró antes y es esto: dejarte en una posición por demás vulnerable, en la que no piensas con claridad. Es un mundo de alfas y omegas y tú eres una vergüenza para nuestro rango. No eres digno de ser un alfa. Sigues siendo ese idiota egocéntrico que con una sola cosa bien, quiere ser recordado como algo que no es: un héroe. Sigues siendo ese bastardo que piensa que la gente lo va a amar y le va a agradecer eternamente lo que hizo bien una vez, ¿y sabes qué? Las cosas no son así.

Tony escupió y salió. Se dirigió a ese lugar que le habían asignado como habitación y se dejó caer. Podía sentir su sangre hirviendo y de no haber sido porque los demás estaban ahí, hubiera molido a golpes a Steve. Se llevó las manos al rostro al darse cuenta de que si hubiera querido y lo hubiera matado, ahora estaría en una posición peor.

Empezó a llorar. Lo hizo sin importarle nada. Solamente quería ver una vez más a Peter y el simple hecho de imaginar que lo que Steve había dicho podría ser verdad, le revolvía el estómago. No podía imaginar a Peter con nadie más que no fuera él y aun cuando ya lo había marcado hasta la saciedad, sabía que aun existía una pequeña posibilidad de que alguien más se acercara y lo reclamara como suyo y que el chico no pudiera negarse. Eso era biología pura. Le indignaba sobremanera haber escuchado que Peter se hubiera acercado con otras intenciones.

"...el mejor candidato...".

Él había visto en esa dulce mirada toda la ingenuidad e inocencia que podía existir. Tony sabía que Peter era un omega y que por increíble que fuera, el chico ni siquiera lo sabía. Tony se había asegurado de meterlo en una burbuja en la que todo era perfecto, en la que no había otras cosas que lo molestaran ni lo pusieran sobre aviso. Él se había encargado de querer crear las condiciones perfectas en las que las únicas preocupaciones de Peter fueran las de alguien ordinario. Tal vez a esta altura de la vida ya no era así. Tal vez a estas alturas, las cosas ya habían tomado otro rumbo.

Su pecho se estremeció violentamente a causa de los sollozos. No podían ser así las cosas. No debían ser así las cosas y de alguna forma, Steve tenía razón. Si hubiera querido hacer bien las cosas, no se hubiera ido. Se hubiera quedado al lado de Peter y el mundo podía irse al diablo. Tony tranquilamente podía haber elegido quedarse al lado de Peter y seguir encerrado en esa burbuja rosa, no en ese cuarto que más bien era una prisión.


	17. Sugar baby love

Sintió que su corazón iba a detenerse cuando escuchó el tono. Por primera vez en todos esos meses al fin había logrado marcar a Peter, pero su ilusión se rompió cuando vio que la llamada era bloqueada.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó con todas sus fuerzas.

Aventó el celular y comenzó a jalarse el cabello desesperadamente.

—¡No, no, no! —gritó mientras iba otra vez por el aparato para volver a llamarle, pero esa estúpida pantalla blanca solamente confirmaba lo anterior. Estaba bloqueado cualquier intento por llamarle a Peter. Se quedó llorando hasta que sintió que los párpados le pesaban a causa del llanto. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de salir y reclamar como otras veces hacía. No tenía ganas de nada.

Quería detener el tiempo en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de la existencia de Peter. Quería detenerse justo ahí cuando percibió por primera vez su aroma.

A su edad había sentido el aroma de muchos omegas y de algunos alfa, pero ninguno le había atraído. Por eso se enfocaba tanto en su trabajo, en lo que le gustaba hacer porque sentía que no había nadie en el mundo para él. Si en sus mejores años, cuando aun era un hombre joven jamás había cedido ante la miríada de aromas que se le ofrecía, no iba a hacerlo justo cuando estaba entrando a su edad madura. Cuando empezó a juntarse con aquellos otros seres extraordinarios con los que tenía metas en común, se dio cuenta de que eso era lo único que lo mantenía a salvo del aburrimiento. Mientras los veía seducir a otros menos cautos y disfrutar de esos encuentros fugaces, él solamente se apartaba a beber a un rincón o a pensar en su próximo proyecto. Así pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un día, en una de las tantas exposiciones que él mismo orquestaba, sucedió.

Estaba a mitad de la presentación de uno de sus proyectos más importantes cuando sucedió. Aquel aroma dulce, empalagoso y casi insoportable pronto lo dejó sin habla. Todo el mundo desapareció y él solamente quería poseerlo, quería abarcarlo todo. Quería saber a quién le pertenecía. Terminó apresuradamente su discurso cuando el presentador le indicó que aún no había anunciado el motivo de esa reunión y sin dar mayores explicaciones, bajó y se mezcló entre la multitud. Era un aroma irresistible. Nunca había percibido nada igual. Se sintió embriagado y cuando al fin llegó al lugar donde el rastro era más fuerte, no había nadie.

Tony buscó en las cámaras de seguridad, hizo despliegue de todo su poder y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie. Se sintió como el príncipe de aquel cuento que salió a buscar a su alma gemela después del baile pero no encontró más que una zapatilla de cristal. Él ni siquiera encontró un rastro. Desde esa noche se obsesionó y aunque no era del estilo de andar recorriendo ni buscando en persona algo que le interesaba, lo hizo. Perdió la cuenta de todas las noches que corría tras pistas falsas y terminaba con el corazón desbocado sabiendo que estaba tan cerca pero que era escurridizo, que no era fácil de rastrear.

Uso cada aparato que tenía, desarrolló la mejor tecnología que cualquier gobierno pudiera haber envidiado solamente para tratar de hallar a aquel portador fugitivo de ese aroma tan dulce que le estaba robando el sueño y sintió que había conquistado la gloria cuando al fin lo sintió cerca.

Era como la mejor sinfonía de notas que alguien pudiera haber compuesto solamente para su deleite. Suave, dulce, fuerte en algunos acentos, pero por lo demás, simplemente irresistible. Embotaba sus sentidos y no lo dejaba pensar claramente. Lo llevaba desde la más tierna de las reacciones hasta el más avasallante y apasionado de los deseos. Su cuerpo ardía cada vez que lo sentía cerca y sentía que no podía respirar. Era hipnótico y de buena gana él caería rendido ante el poseedor de esa fragancia que no tenía igual en todo el mundo. Ningún artista podría haber creado tremenda exquisitez solo para complacer los sentidos.

Pero su alegría no duró mucho. Aun dentro de esa impenetrable armadura se dio cuenta de que perseguía a aquel tipo enfundado en un ajustado traje y que parecía malabarista y no superhéroe. Se detuvo y recalibró sus sensores y todo aquello que lo había ayudado a rastrearlo, pero no había duda. Hubiera sido menos decepcionante y más fácil de aceptar si el aroma fuera de alguien ordinario, de alguien común y corriente, pero no. El aroma pertenecía a otro superhéroe y era el que peor le caía.

Nunca lo había tratado. Siempre que alguien comentaba algo de aquella maravilla escarlata, él ignoraba la conversación o se iba. Solo había visto un video de ese tipo en acción y al verlo, juraría que era un alfa porque no sabía de superhéroes que fueran omega, eso era casi imposible, pero ahí estaba, a unos cuantos metros y al parecer, el otro no lo había notado. Se quedó a mirarlo en acción y no entendía como alguien que parecía tan descuidado, tan torpe y que hacía chistes muy malos, podía ser el dueño de ese aroma que lo estaba desquiciando. No era posible.

Temía lo que pudiera haber bajo la mascara pues aun cuando su razón se imponía diciéndole que se alejara y continuara con sus asuntos, su cuerpo le exigía saber la verdad y con ello, poder crear ese vínculo que sería por demás obvio. No era como que alguna vez hubiera pensado en el posible rostro de su par destinado, pero si eso fuera, al menos exigiría que fuera alguien bien parecido, digno de opacarlo o al menos, hacerle competencia (en esos tiempos Tony era un egocéntrico de lo peor). Quería asegurarse de que al presentarlo al mundo, pudiera sentirse orgulloso y decir que al fin, Tony Stark pasaría el resto de su vida con alguien digno de él y que su descendencia fuera digna de admiración, porque dada su edad, Tony anhelaba redescubrir el mundo en los ojos de alguien más pequeño que llevara su sangre.

A veces odiaba ser tan romántico y soñador. En el fondo, claro, pues ante el mundo era un hombre duro, firme, seguro de sí mismo y el descubrirse como un hombre que soñaba con tener a su alma gemela y cuidarla, le daba cierta vulnerabilidad y no quería que nadie tomara ventaja de eso. Así pasó algunas semanas, espiándolo y negándose ante lo que era obvio porque deseaba tenerlo a como diera lugar. Sabía que de querer, solo bastaría con aparecerse y aquel caería rendido simplemente con saber ante quién estaba, pero Tony no quería imponerse. Quería conocerlo, convencerlo y convencerse a sí mismo que eso que estaba a punto de hacer, era algo que no tendría vuelta de hoja, de que era algo para siempre. Él no era como los demás alfa con los que compartía rango: él no lo usaría para luego deshacerse de él y seguir rompiendo corazones. Nunca lo había hecho y por lo mismo, deseaba que todo fuera perfecto.

Él quería el romance. Quería los buenos y malos gestos, los mejores y peores tiempos, él quería tejer lazos que se sintieran como cadenas, pero al mismo tiempo, fueran suaves hilos que le dieran a ese otro la libertad de hacer lo que gustara de hacer. Quería saber quién estaba bajo la máscara. Solamente una vez lo había confrontado, pero aquel, tras haberlo escuchado brevemente, se había escabullido antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntarle quién era. Era la única vez que se había impuesto, pero ni siquiera había querido ir más allá.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que vio que aquel se deslizaba en la oscuridad y cuando vio el lugar en el que estaba, maldijo cuando lo vio entrar por aquella ventana y apagar las luces. Tuvo que armarse de valor una mañana y esperar a que empezaran a salir todos los que ahí vivían y cuando sintió ese aroma cerca, salió casi corriendo de su auto. No iría con la armadura. Si el otro tenía una doble vida y una de ellas era secreta, lo que convenía era ayudar a mantener el anonimato. Cuando volvió a percibir ese aroma, sintió que le daba un infarto.

Ese chiquillo que bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras, sujetando su mochila y con el rostro aturdido, como si esperara que alguien le dijera cuál era su lugar en el mundo, era aquel de quien emanaba tan dulce fragancia. No tendría más de quince años. Tenía toda la cara de un chiquillo y la torpeza de esa edad, pues por poco tiró a alguien cuando iba saliendo. Tony se sintió avergonzado de saber que ese aroma que lo había desquiciado era de un joven al que le triplicaba la edad.

Estuvo muchos días siguiéndolo en silencio, asegurándose de que nadie más lo hubiera marcado y fue ahí cuando tomó su decisión: si ese mocoso era un superhéroe que no medía las consecuencias, tal vez reclutarlo con ese propósito le daría el acercamiento que tanto deseaba. Si ese chiquillo con cara de ángel, pero la destreza de un demonio a la hora de pelear era lo que él necesitaba, buscaría la forma de acercarse hasta darse cuenta de que no sería rechazado. Tony no podía soportarlo. Tenía que buscar la manera de acercarse a él sin que eso significara un problema mayor, pues aun en su condición de alfa, en la que podía tomar y llevarse lo que él quisiera, él tenía otra visión de las cosas. Le estorbaba la edad, su edad, no la del chico y a pesar de eso, de estarse consumiendo en sus propios predicamentos y sabiendo que no podría ser capaz de pasar ni un día más lejos de él, fue cuando un día fingió un encuentro en un museo.

Aun en medio de las lagrimas de frustración por no haber podido hablar en meses con Peter, recordó con ternura la vez que se vieron frente a frente, sin máscaras. Peter había palidecido al verlo frente a frente, y Tony lo había sujetado del brazo. Tras la confesión, Tony le había pedido que lucharan juntos en una misión especial, pero se dio cuenta de que Peter andaba como ido, ajeno a todo lo que le decía. Se dio cuenta de que el chiquillo dimensionó los alcances de todo eso cuando una noche lo había sacado casi a fuerzas de la primera y única misión que habían pasado juntos. No por la torpeza de Peter ni mucho menos, sino porque Tony había leído el apetito en las miradas de los otros vengadores. Por eso se había apresurado: porque sabía que de no hacerlo, alguien más iba a quedarse con esa joya que a él le había costado casi toda su vida encontrar.

Sujetó el teléfono una vez más y marcó. Pantalla bloqueada. El llanto volvió a derramarse. Nunca había llorado como en esa ocasión y sabía que eso era obra de Peter. Esa fragilidad, esa vulnerabilidad se la debía a él. Tony había dejado de ser ese odioso y arrogante tipo cuando se vio reflejado por primera vez en ese par de ojos dulces. Había dejado de ser ese tipo insoportable cuando sintió el primer beso delicado de esos labios tan suaves. Había dejado de sentirse como el dueño del mundo desde la primera vez que se había rendido ante la suave y cálida piel inexperta, cuando al fin él se había entregado a sus deseos, pero de una forma delicada, como si fuera él quien estuviera a punto de deshojar la flor más hermosa y delicada que hubiera existido jamás.

Peter era quien lo había cambiado a él en formas inimaginables y estar tantos meses lejos de él le estaba pasando la factura. Por eso se había ido: porque quería crear un mundo en el que Peter estuviera seguro, en el que su descendencia tuviera un mejor futuro y no solo la suya, sino la de todos aquellos que vivían en la eterna angustia de saber que lo que más amaban, podía serles arrebatado solo por un capricho que muchos no querían evitar.

Llevaba meses entregado a sus recuerdos y a sus fantasías, esas que recreaba con sumo deleite, como si las estuviera viviendo otra vez. A veces se sentía culpable de recordar hasta el último detalle las ocasiones en las que el amor puro y tierno, había dado paso al caudal de emociones que hacían que la piel se le erizara de puro placer. Se emocionó de recordar todas las veces en las que había disfrutado de la compañía de Peter, de las veces que habían tenido que inventar algo creíble para justificar esas tardes y noches apasionadas. Todavía se sentía avergonzado por haber tenido que ceder a su impulso de morderlo y reafirmar su rol dentro de esa relación, pero no había tenido opción. No había sido él enteramente, sino su otro yo, su parte casi animal la que en un arranque le había obligado a marcar físicamente a Peter hasta lastimarlo. Era la única vez que había hecho algo así y aunque se deshizo en disculpas, el otro había parecido disfrutarlo. Podía pasar del más tierno de los besos y abrazos, al más ardiente de los encuentros. Peter no le daba tregua.

Incluso, lo ponía en su lugar. Lo que a nadie más le permitiría, se lo dejaba pasar a Peter. La única vez que le había dado dinero para ayudarlo, el chico había reaccionado abofeteándolo con tanta indignación, que por muchos días él no había sido capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Las otras discusiones se las había ganado a pulso y siempre terminaba dándole la razón al chico. Simplemente, Peter era perfecto para él.

Suspiró tan profundo que le dolió.

—Steve está muy apenado y quería venir a disculparse, pero le dije que no. Thor se ofreció como guardaespaldas por si las cosas se empeoraban, pero dije que yo podía hacerme cargo.

Tony apenas y miró a Natasha, que se sentaba a su lado. Él permaneció callado. Sintió que la pelirroja se recargaba en su hombro.

—No puedo justificar lo que dijo Steve. Lo dijo y ya, tal vez tenía ganas de decirlo desde hace mucho pero eso no quita el tono con el que lo dijo.

—Ya no importa. Tiene razón.

—En parte. Sé que nada salió como lo habías planeado y aunque nos tomaste por sorpresa, yo creo que es justo lo que quieres.

Tony empezó a llorar y Nat lo abrazó.

—Ve por él. Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí. Tú tienes alguien que te espera afuera, nosotros no. Hasta Clint se regresó antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor y todos lo entendimos. Vete, Tony. Esta gente no va a ceder y cuando te vuelvan a decir que no, será demasiado tarde.

—¡¿Y qué le digo?! ¿Qué me fui buscando algo justo para todos y no lo conseguí? ¿Qué quiero darle un mundo mejor y hasta en eso fracasé? ¿Qué todos estos meses lejos de él, no valieron la pena?

Nat lo abrazó y lo sujetó hasta que sintió que Tony se calmaba poco a poco.

—Sé que por eso te lo llevaste, además de que estabas muy posesivo porque él ya había entrado en su celo y era un peligro tenerlo aquí y esa fue una decisión muy sabia de tu parte, Tony. Todos nos dimos cuenta, pero créeme que a nadie le gustan los niños que huelen a dulce y maple. Más aquel que te tiene así. Eres el primer alfa educado y enamorado que conozco. Tú eres diferente a todos nosotros y eso es lo que importa. No creo que Peter se enoje por eso si tú se lo dices.

Tony deja escapar una sonrisa.

—Es que lo amo. No es solo la carne, no es sólo el instinto. Hay algo más y no sabes cómo me duele no poderme ir, no poder verlo, saber cómo está y...

La voz se le cortó.

—Vete. Ya no es necesario que te quedes hasta el final de esta porquería. Vete ya mismo.

Tony se enjugó las lágrimas y miró a Natasha.

—No, no puedo dejarlos. ¡Yo los metí en este lío y...!

Natasha se separó y lo miró fijamente.

—Yo me haré cargo y pondré a esos imbéciles en su lugar. Aunque no te lo digan, están enojados porque tú tienes algo que ninguno de nosotros, yo incluida, ha conseguido y es tener a alguien para toda la vida. Si ellos dejaron ir su oportunidad y eso es lo que los ha hecho ser así, son unos idiotas que necesitan una lección y yo se las voy a dar. Tengo más rango que ellos y me aseguraré de que se hagan las cosas como tú las habías pensado, te lo juro. Ve por lo que en serio es importante. Seguir insistiendo con esas llamadas inútiles, no resuelve nada. Ve y plántate frente a él y dile lo que está pasando.

Tony se quedó callado.

—¿Y si ya no me quiere? ¿Y si lo que dijo Steve es cierto y ya es demasiado tarde?

—Perdón que me meta en algo tan privado, pero ¿no lo marcaste? Se supone que, si lo marcaste antes, pues nadie tendría que acercársele.

La expresión del cuarentón cambió drásticamente.

—Sí. Sí lo marqué y créeme que aun me da pena recordar cómo se dieron las cosas. O sea, sí es un omega y eso, pero dadas sus alteraciones genéticas, no creo que...

La pelirroja lo sujetó fuertemente.

—Ya lo mordiste

—Ya... —contestó Tony como si no estuviera entendiendo lo que ella le quería decir.

— ¿Sí sabes qué es lo que sucede cuando haces eso o no pusiste atención a tus clases de ciencias?

Ella lo miró seriamente. Tony se sobresaltó.

—Bueno sí, pero no lo mordí la primera vez.

Nat frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo?

Tony se quedó quieto, pensando.

—Creo que me hubiera dado cuenta. O sea, de verdad no quiero decir nada de "cómo" fue exactamente eso y....

La pelirroja se llevó la mano al rostro. Tony se alarmó por ese gesto. Ella seguía extrañada.

—Sí sé a qué te refieres, genio, ¿pero es en serio? ¿Ese chiquillo aún seguía en celo después de que lo hicieron la primera vez?

—Sí, ¿por? —respondió apenado Tony. El llanto había dado paso al desconcierto y a la vergüenza.

—¡Eso no es normal! ¡Dios, Tony! ¿Y si ya está...?

—Ay no.

Tony se levantó casi corriendo y Natasha le ayudó a armar una maleta improvisada.

—Yo te mando lo demás, pero ya vete. Stark, en serio. ¿Qué crees que puede hacer él, solo y con una criatura? Si no es como los demás omegas, lo más seguro es que haya pasado algo y tú ni en cuenta. Sé un hombre y lárgate de aquí. Ve a buscar a ese muchacho y haz lo que es lo correcto. Yo me encargo de que salgas como si nada. ¡Corre!

Tony sintió que todo se le resbalaba de las manos. Natasha terminó de hacer aquella maleta que llevaba casi nada. Lo escoltó a la salida dejando algunos cuantos agentes tirados.

—¡Lo que sea que esté pasando, resuélvelo!

Tony salió corriendo y tomó las llaves que alguien le aventó.

—¿Sabes manejarla o quieres que te lleve?

Steve estaba cerca de él.

—Me vendría bien algo de ayuda.

Tony subió a la moto mientras Steve burlaba el último cerco de vigilancia.

—Me disculpo por lo que dije y de verdad, espero que todo se resuelva.

—Con esto quedamos a mano.

Tony se sujetó a la espalda de aquel alfa que lo había encarado horas atrás. Una sola idea iba clavada en su mente y tenía que ver con aquel chiquillo que le había robado el corazón.

—Happy está esperándote. Ya nos encargamos de todo. Te dejo en el hangar y solamente lárgate de aquí. Nosotros nos haremos cargo y de verdad, lamento mucho lo que te dije.

Tony suspiró cuando entraron apresuradamente y vio que el jet estaba listo. Era el mismo que los había llevado meses atrás. Apenas y alcanzó a hablar antes de alejarse.

—No hay nada que perdonar. Con esto es suficiente.

Tony subió y aun sin sentarse, marcó por teléfono una ultima vez antes de emprender ese viaje que en avión tomaba varias horas. No le daba tono.

—Lo sentimos, pero sabe que no está permitido usar aparatos mientras estamos en proceso de vuelo.

—¡Es una emergencia, por favor! ¡Solo en lo que el avión despega! —le dijo a la sobrecargo con aire suplicante.

—Está bien, pero apresúrese, señor Stark.

Tony empezó a marcar y a mandar mensajes a los dos números que tenía de Peter. Sonrió cuando vio que las dichosas palomitas confirmaban el envío del mensaje. Aún tenía algo de tiempo en lo que el jet despegaba de la pista y él mismo sabía que no habría interferencia porque así lo había diseñado. Era una mera formalidad.

Se dejó caer en el asiento mientras pensaba en que horas atrás no había tenido ninguna esperanza al respecto. Ahora todo lo que le preocupaba era llegar a la hora que fuera a Queens a buscar a Peter, no sin antes haber hecho una parada obligada en cualquier joyería y llevar un anillo, aquel que tanto había querido entregarle. Estaba pensando en los preparativos tan apresurados, en cómo se ganaría a May Parker y en simplemente renunciar a su identidad como superhéroe solo para dedicarse a ser un devoto hombre de familia. Si lo que Nat había dicho, era cierto, con mayor razón quería llegar tan pronto como fuera posible. No dejaría pasar un día más sin Peter. Si ya había una dulce espera, él quería llegar a tiempo, para recompensar el tiempo perdido porque no quería ser un padre ausente. Si lo que la espía había dicho era cierto, entonces sería la mejor de las noticias y si no, entonces se lo plantearía a Peter cuanto antes. Se moría de ganas de tener un bebé con aquel chico castaño.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que el avión dejaba la pista y que tomaba rumbo hacia su casa. Sería un vuelo muy largo, pero unas cuantas horas más eran nada comparadas con ese infierno que había vivido. Las usaría para ir soñando despierto, para imaginar cómo sería su vida al lado de Peter y cómo se las ingeniaría para hacer lo que lo había impulsado a irse: crear un lugar mejor para todos. Ser un héroe, pero sin tal reconocimiento. Haría lo mejor que pudiera para sentir que ese tiempo lejos no había sido en vano.

Miró lo que Nat le había ayudado a empacar y un objeto llamó su atención.

—Nat...

Después, el resplandor fue cegador. Ni siquiera pudo escuchar cuando al fin, Peter le tomó la llamada.


	18. Como si nunca me volvieras a ver

Peter se levantó y vomitó como la primera vez. Tenía asco y sabía que para esas alturas no era normal. No a sus casi seis meses. Repasó lo que había comido y nada pudo haberle hecho daño. El escalofrío no se iba y esa opresión en el pecho menos. Sentía miedo, como si algo malo fuera a suceder.

Aún no se reponía del hecho de que sorpresivamente Tony le había marcado, que había estado recibiendo llamadas que apenas y se cortaban en cuanto él trataba de contestar. Había sido en la madrugada, a distintas horas pero no se escuchaba nada. Aquella canción que había escogido como tono de llamada era terrible y se arrepentía de haberla elegido. Era como una mala profecía, como un mal anuncio de algo que podría suceder. Solo la había puesto porque le gustaba las veces que Tony se la cantaba al oído cuando dormían juntos. Por lo demás, el mensaje era nefasto.

So every time you hold me

Hold me like this is the last time

Every time you kiss me

Kiss me like you'll never see me again

Every time you touch me

Touch me like this is the last time

Promise that you'll love me

Love me like you'll never see me again

Odiaba la letra, odiaba el mensaje oculto, como si cada tarde al lado de Tony fuera la última vez que fueran a verse y esa ausencia tan prolongada e inexplicable era la confirmación de ese hecho. No entendía por qué Tony le había estado marcando y le colgaba casi al instante. No tenía sentido y esos mensajes que ni la red podía descargar lo tenían al borde del colapso.

Se distrajo cuando nuevamente tuvo que sujetarse al lavabo y quedarse ahí. May había salido desde temprano con Justin y agradecía eso, porque de lo contrario ya estaría en urgencias y ella estaría gritándole a cualquier doctor para que lo atendiera. Esperó y cuando tuvo fuerzas para regresar a su cama, tomó los dos celulares. Ambos con la pantalla rota y ambos con mensaje para descargar en espera.

-¿A qué estás jugando? -dijo mientras insistía con la descarga.

Pensó en buscar algo de él en internet pero temía encontrarse con otra sesión de fotos rodeado de modelos o con algo peor, pues había logrado sortear esos meses sin tener ninguna evidencia que confirmara sus peores temores durante esa tan injustificada ausencia. Tal vez Tony le había estado marcado para decirle que estaba celebrando su noche de bodas o que estaba en medio de una fiesta. Nada de eso tenía sentido y se sentía terrible de saber que la poca calma que había empezado a construir se estaba desvaneciendo como cenizas en el aire. Si Tony aún tenía valor, le llamaría o se plantaría frente a su puerta para decirle lo que estaba sucediendo, pero por lo demás, Peter no movería ni un dedo para buscarlo. Se estaba enojando cuando sintió un movimiento brusco del bebé. Eso había dolido.

-¡Oye! ¡Tranquilo! ¡El único enojado con todo esto soy yo, y no, no estoy molesto contigo, sino con tu...padre! -dijo mientras se sobaba el vientre esperando que aquella cadena de movimientos se detuviera.

Terminó de alistarse y salió de su edificio para encontrarse con sus amigos. MJ y Ned ya estaban ahí, esperándolo en el auto. Los dos se veían serios y tristes, no era como otras veces.

-¿Hay lugar para dos? -preguntó como si con eso pudiera romper el hielo mientras se acomodaba pesadamente en el asiento trasero del auto.

Ninguno de los dos respondió. MJ encendió el auto y empezó a manejar lentamente. Ned iba absorto en sus pensamientos. Peter supuso que era por la semana de exámenes y que estaban desvelados por el proyecto que les había tocado entregar en equipos. No insistió y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que MJ no había puesto música. Algo no andaba bien.

-¿Pasa algo?

Ned le ofreció un vaso de café y MJ reaccionó violentamente.

-¡Estúpido, él no puede tomar café! ¡Le hace daño al bebé!

Peter frunció el ceño.

-De acuerdo, si no les gustó el marco teórico o la conclusión, sólo díganlo, pero este jueguito de "No le hablen a Peter" me está enloqueciendo. ¿Sucede algo?

MJ buscó un lugar donde estacionarse. Ni siquiera iban a medio camino.

-¿No lo sabes? -preguntó ella mientras se pasaba las manos por los cabellos. Su desesperación era evidente.

-¿Saber qué? -preguntó extrañado.

Ned bajó la mirada y Peter se puso nervioso. Otra vez sintió que el bebé se movía más de lo normal y esa angustia en el pecho se extendía a todo su cuerpo.

-Mira, no sé cuánto te afecte la noticia y créeme que no sé hasta que punto tú... -Ned se contuvo. Su voz sonaba alterada.

Peter frunció el ceño. Otra vez el bebé lo pateó y le dolió más que unos minutos atrás.

-¿Qué? ¡Ya díganlo por favor! No me siento bien y si eso amerita que me lleven al doctor yo prefiero que me lo digan para ir de una vez y no estar de inútil en la escuela.

La morena tenía la angustia dibujada en el rostro y eso alertó a Peter. MJ se volteó para verlo.

-En las noticias dijeron que atacaron la sede diplomática en la que estaban los Vengadores y se habla de varios muertos y heridos, pero no han confirmado quiénes o qué fue lo que pasó exactamente. Se habla de un acto de terrorismo y nadie ha salido a adjudicarse el hecho. Todos estaban ahí, absolutamente todos ellos estaban ahí.

Peter sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría de punta a punta para fundirse con el inconfundible ardor del terror. Sus labios empezaron a temblar. La chica continuó.

-No han confirmado nada, al parecer ellos están bien pero no encuentran a Tony Stark. Digo, el tipo era un pesado y todo, pero creo que eso no se le desea a nadie. O sea, toda la gente está en shock, y yo no conozco a nadie que se esté regodeando por una noticia así y el gobierno no deja de dar conferencias y avisos de última hora y todo eso. Nadie ha dejado de hablar de eso desde la madrugada.

Peter sintió extrañeza de que las lágrimas no acudieran a sus ojos. Parecía que su mente no procesaba nada.

-¿Qué dijiste? -atinó a preguntar aun sin entender bien todo eso.

Ned le mostró el teléfono. Aquel suceso era tendencia en las redes sociales y los tweets se actualizaban cada fracción de segundo. Peter no podía entender lo que veía en aquellos breves titulares. Leía, pero no comprendía nada. MJ también había empezado a buscar en su celular. Ned habló.

-Pues según lo último es que ya encontraron a Black Widow, al Capitán y a Thor y ya los están atendiendo junto con los pocos sobrevivientes. Por cierto, ¿dónde diablos queda Kabul?

-En Afganistán... -susurró Peter mientras se acariciaba el vientre. El bebé no dejaba de moverse.

MJ suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Pues hasta lo que dijeron hace rato en la televisión era que estaban negociando algo relacionado con la abolición de los rangos y esas cosas, pero sufrieron un atentado y hay muchos muertos. Lo que se sabe es que ya llevaban meses negociando eso, pero en la madrugada atacaron las oficinas donde estaban viendo eso y...

Ned gritó.

-¡Ya encontraron los restos del jet donde venía Tony, pero todavía no saben nada de él! ¡Dicen que lo derribaron con un misil! ¡Hay restos de la armadura y...! ¿Qué tienes, Peter?

Peter abrió la puerta del auto y salió trastabillando. Cayó de rodillas mientras sus amigos se acercaban corriendo a levantarlo. Los dos lo sujetaron con fuerza, pero las piernas de Peter no respondían. La chica se dirigió a él sin entender su reacción.

-Tranquilo, Peter. La noticia nos impactó a todos y sabemos cuánto lo admirabas y soñabas con trabajar con él, pero si quieres podemos ir a ver a la Torre Stark a ver qué novedades tienen o a dejar una pequeña ofrenda si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Peter sintió que no podía contenerse. Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a sollozar mientras apretaba los puños.

-¿Qué tienes, Peter? -preguntó Ned extrañado por la reacción de su amigo.

Despegó los labios y la emoción no lo dejaba articular palabra. El temblor en su cuerpo duró varios minutos hasta que pudo hablar.

-Yo lo soñé anoche...

Los dos chicos se miraron extrañados mientras trataban de tranquilizar a Peter.

-¿Lo de las noticias? -preguntó Ned.

Peter tenía la mirada perdida y cuajada por el llanto. MJ sacó un pañuelo y trató de secar aquel torrente de lágrimas.

-No... Yo -Peter sintió que le faltaba el aire-yo soñé a Tony.

-Oh, lo siento mucho -dijo Ned.

Peter rompió en llanto. Sus amigos se miraron y lo dejaron desahogarse. Ellos sabían bien la admiración tan grande que Peter sentía por él hasta hacía unos meses, cuando se la pasaba hablando de Tony todo el tiempo hasta que un buen día, dejó de mencionarlo. Ned fue el primero en darse cuenta del aislamiento de Peter y MJ, aunque en ese tiempo no lo trataba mucho, sabía la devoción que el chico sentía hacia el millonario. Era de dominio público que Peter soñaba con trabajar lado a lado con aquel hombre autoproclamado héroe y por eso mismo lo tachaban de fantasioso, porque era obvio que un omega nunca podría llegar tan alto, pero nadie sabía que realmente Peter se había enlazado con Tony desde hacia muchos meses. Todos sabían lo obvio: Peter esperaba al hijo de un alfa, pero no sabían quién era.

MJ miró el reloj, Ned seguía inmóvil. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer.

-Lamentamos mucho que te hayas puesto así por eso, pero... pues hay que enfrentar la realidad, porque de todas formas te ibas a enterar. Digo -Ned se aclaró la garganta-, no se ha confirmado nada todavía pero puede ser que se haya salvado o que ni siquiera Tony fuera en el jet... Tal vez fue una distracción, tal vez él sospechaba algo y dejó la armadura como una trampa...

MJ siguió secando aquellas lágrimas.

-Hey, Peter, tranquilo. No debes estar así porque le va a hacer daño al bebé. Ahora, puede que sea cierto lo que dice Ned. Tony Stark era, es -se corrigió de inmediato- un hombre muy astuto. No creo que se haya expuesto, máxime si sabía a qué se enfrentaba yendo a pedir un poco de paz y...

Peter hizo una mueca que intentó lucir como una sonrisa.

-No. Tony nunca dejó una armadura en el jet.

-Bueno, pero tiene más, ¿no? -preguntó Ned como queriendo ampliar el margen de posibilidades cuya certeza no tenía-. Puede ser que haya usado una como anzuelo y...

Los dos jóvenes miraron desconcertados a Peter quien se sacudió violentamente y tomó su mochila. Ambos se dieron cuenta que quería irse.

-Tranquilo, Peter. Digo, es Iron Man y... -dijo MJ tratando de contenerlo.

Peter explotó.

-¡Algunas de sus últimas armaduras presentaban fallas y yo se lo dije cuando salíamos, pero nunca me hizo caso! ¡¿Tú crees que va a sobrevivir de algo así?!

Ned dejó caer el teléfono. MJ miró a Ned y luego a Peter.

-¿Cómo que salían juntos? ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó ella.

Peter se atrevió a mirar a sus amigos con los ojos llorosos y ambos sintieron que se les encogía el corazón. Se enjugó la última lágrima que cayó. Suspiró. Fue el suspiro más doloroso que hubiera sentido en mucho tiempo.

-Tony es mi alfa...

Nuevamente el chico rompió en llanto, mientras Ned y MJ se miraban entre sí. Peter lloró amargamente. Los chicos dejaron que se desahogara hasta que se dieron cuenta de que quería decir algo.

-¡Por eso... por eso me estuvo marcando...! -los sollozos hacían inaudible su voz- ¡Me estuvo marcando y yo no pude contestar! ¡Me estuvo marcando y yo... yo...! ¿Qué tal si me estaba marcando porque eran sus últimos minutos y no llevaba la armadura por todas las veces que se lo pedí? ¿Y si ya no lo vuelvo a ver nunca más? ¡¿Qué carajos se supone que voy a hacer sin él?!

Los chicos no sabían qué decir. Ninguno de los dos había sentido el poder de las emociones de un omega, pero la emoción era tan grande y el dolor tan profundo que pudieron sentir la tristeza atravesarlos. Ninguno de ellos pudo evitar no llorar por el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo.


	19. Quisiera que estuvieras aquí

“Casi cumplo los siete meses. La verdad es que con lo que pasó no me he preocupado mucho en llevar las cuentas y por lo mismo a veces reviso las ecografías y eso. ¡Está tan grande! Y no, no sé qué va a ser. May está vuelta loca con los preparativos, su novio también está muy emocionado y Ned y MJ siguen subiendo sus apuestas para saber si será niño o niña y cómo lo voy a llamar, algo que todavía no sé y creo que lo decidiré días antes de que llegue. Ni siquiera he tenido fuerzas para eso.

“Yo… busco estos pequeños ratos para desahogarme. Todos saben que la he estado pasando muy mal y a pesar de eso, tenemos un acuerdo silencioso de no mencionar nada, pero todos sabemos que lo necesito, porque todos sabemos lo mal que me pongo en cuánto me acuerdo de ti.

“Estoy sentado en el mirador al que a veces me traías. No dejo de pensar en que realmente te fuiste por algo que era bueno para todos. Mentiría si te dijera que no me siento culpable de pensar que te fuiste lejos sólo porque sí. Yo no sabía que te habías ido por eso, pero ya no importa. Igual si te viera en este preciso momento, creo que ya no tendría ganas de partirte la cara ni de mandarte al demonio.

“Tal vez no lo lograron porque fue una idea muy loca querer ir en contra de algo que es mucho más grande que ustedes y creo que por eso no me lo dijiste, porque sabías que yo me iba a oponer o que iba a insistir hasta que me llevaras y sé que de igual forma, te hubieras ido y tal vez hasta nos hubiéramos peleado por eso, ya sabes cómo me pongo con esas cosas. Siempre he sido un necio, un impulsivo y no escucho razones tan fácilmente.

“Tan sólo recuerda todos los dramas y las escenitas que siempre te hice cuando algo me molestaba o cuándo algo no me gustaba de ti. Todavía me acuerdo de nuestra primera pelea. Ni siquiera creo que sepas que todavía usé el traje unas cuantas veces más y yo ni siquiera sabía que ya estaba esperando. A veces me pongo a pensar en lo terrible que eso hubiera sido, pero afortunadamente no pasó a mayores. Creo que los dos hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer en su tiempo y pues… no sé, el tiempo de jugar a ser superhéroe ya terminó para mí. Ojalá después de eso, otros se hayan sentido inspirados y salgan a hacer lo que es bueno, pero no lo sé.

“Los chicos me ofrecieron llevarme al memorial que hicieron por los caídos, pero no quise ir. Es obvio. Digo, pude ir haber ido yo solo si lo hubiera querido, pero no. Ni siquiera tuve el valor de marcarle a Happy ni de buscar nada relacionado contigo, porque no. Porque me hace daño, porque me cuesta trabajo, porque quiero recordarte como todas las veces que te vi y prefiero guardar eso. Me gustaría saber que hay la posibilidad de que aun estés bien, pero ¿cómo puedo saberlo? Muchos guardan la esperanza, al menos eso es lo que me han dicho Ned y MJ, que en la escuela hay gente que todavía está esperando que todo salga bien y que haya buenas noticias sobre ti, pero no sé. No quiero hacerme ilusiones y que eso me rompa todavía más el corazón. Tengo que salir adelante y tratar de estar bien.

“A veces me gustaría que no nos hubiéramos conocido nunca. Hubiera sido para mí mucho más fácil seguir con mi vida, seguirte viendo como un ídolo y aunque esto hubiera sido inevitable, creo que lo habría tomado mejor. Digo, no habría pasado por este trance tan terrible que fue pensar que me habías abandonado, que habías sido egoísta, que jugaste conmigo y no estaría sintiendo esta puta culpa que no me deja en paz, pero luego me arrepiento y de no haber sido así las cosas, pues no tendría nada bonito de lo que pudiera acordarme.

“Tal vez tu partida no habría sido tan dolorosa y mi vida hubiera sido distinta. No digo que me arrepiento de todo lo que vivimos, pero creo que no puedo soportarlo más, no creo tener las fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante y tal vez tenga que obligarme, pues hay una razón chiquita pero poderosa para hacerlo, aun cuando no tenga idea de que es lo que va a suceder realmente.

“¿Te acuerdas cuando dijiste que le dirías a May lo de nosotros? Ella todavía no lo sabe. Solo una vez, en estos días, dijo que le parecía raro que un día hayas aparecido afuera del edificio para verme. Nunca había pensado en eso. La verdad es que nunca pensé que le iba a decir al respecto, porque esa fue la última tarde que estuvimos juntos, pero después de esto, ni ella se atrevió a ahondar en eso. Fingí un dolor de cabeza para cambiar el tema, pero sé que cuando me vea ´mejor´ volverá a atacar con ese tema. Ahora entiendo de dónde saqué lo necio y espero que el bebé no sea así, sería algo muy molesto y creo que me haría perder la cordura si fuera igual de terco y necio, de voluble e impertinente como yo, pero no me enojaría, porque podría decir que eso no lo sacó de mí, sino también de su padre (sí, la verdad es que te echaría la culpa de todos los defectos que ese bebé llegue a tener y de todas sus virtudes también te daría créditos).

“No sé que vaya a suceder después de que el bebé llegue, tal vez decida cambiar mi carrera o tal vez decida seguir tus pasos, pero no lo creo. No he tenido cabeza para concentrarme, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos y eso me reconforta a veces, pero también me duele. Los chicos se han esforzado mucho para que yo esté tranquilo, pero no puedo. Hay ratos en los que se me olvida un poco este dolor cuando veo lo que viene y de repente, me pongo a llorar porque tengo miedo. Quisiera que imaginar una vida contigo no doliera tanto. Quisiera que pensar eso no me causara el dolor que siento ahora. Quisiera poder seguir haciendo planes contigo, pensar un futuro a tu lado.

“No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti. Me las he ingeniado aún contra todos los pronósticos para llegar a este momento, pero no puedo resistir esto, nada me preparó para una perdida así de dolorosa y ahora que recuerdo todas esas cosas que tanto me molestaban de ti, los malentendidos y eso, créeme que eso ya es irrelevante. ¡No sabes lo que daría por verte una vez más y abrazarte!

“A veces tengo miedo de irme a dormir y soñarte. Odio acostarme y que lo primero que venga a mi mente sea tu recuerdo, que pueda escucharte claramente, que pueda sentir tu aroma en mi piel. Eso duele y no sabes lo que daría por despertarme un día y ver que todo fue una pesadilla, pero no. Otras veces tengo miedo de olvidarte, que un día simplemente ya no aparezcas y que todo eso que odio recordar, desaparezca para siempre. ¡Odio sentirme así! Pero ya no se puede hacer nada. Como siempre, esta es otra carta más que se va al aire. Es otra carta más que nunca leerás.

“En fin. Dónde quiera que estés, quiero que sepas que te amo, que te extraño y que siempre tendré la esperanza de que volveremos a estar juntos, tal vez dentro de mucho tiempo, porque ahora tengo que ver por alguien más y los días pasan rápido. Quisiera que estuvieras aquí, conmigo, viendo como esta pequeña maravilla crece día con día, pero…”

Peter suspiró.

El atardecer estaba cayendo cuando tomó la hoja entre sus dedos y dejó que el viento se la llevara, al igual que todas las que había empezado a escribir desde que supo lo que le había pasado a Tony. Los pasos de MJ lo trajeron de vuelta.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó ella con cierta tristeza.

Peter se levantó pesadamente.

—Sí. Le dije a May que iría a comer con ustedes, espero que no se dé cuenta que le mentí.

La morena sonrió mientras acariciaba el vientre de Peter.

—Cuántas veces lo necesites. Si eso te hace sentir un poco mejor, hazlo cuántas veces sea necesario. Nosotros siempre te vamos a cuidar.

Peter suspiró.

—Mary.

MJ lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Perdón?

Peter volteó a ver el atardecer mientras dibujaba una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

—Si es niña, quiero que se llame así.

MJ no pudo contener las lágrimas que caían sobre su rostro.

—¿Y si es niño? —gritó Ned desde el auto.

Peter se mordió el labio antes de responder.

—Harley. Tony siempre me dijo que quería ponerle así a uno de sus hijos y eso haré si es un varón. Vámonos, tengo frío y el bebé ya tiene hambre.


	20. Emoción

—¿Me puedes dejar en paz?

Las carcajadas hicieron que más de uno dejara solo el pasillo tan rápido como les fuera posible. Sólo estaban ellos dos.

—No. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? El tiempo corre y yo quiero esa respuesta. Ya cada vez te falta menos.

Peter aun seguía sujetando sus cuadernos con fuerza.

—No estoy de humor, Flash —su voz sonó fría.

—No te creo. Tú siempre tienes humor para lo que sea, incluso para llorar, lo cual me recuerda —dijo mientras se acercaba a Peter—, que no te vi llorarle a tu idolito ese. ¿Cómo se llamaba el muerto? Ah, sí. Tony Stark, el que iba a ser tu jefe, pero no creo que contrate omegas encinta y menos si ya no está.

Peter sintió que no podía contenerse. Respiró hondo sin dejar de sujetar sus cosas.

—Déjame en paz —dijo Peter sintiendo que la sangre le golpeaba las sienes.

Flash se acercó cada vez más a él. Peter no retrocedió esta vez.

—¿No te dolió que se haya muerto? Digo, si su jet y la armadura quedaron hechos mierda, no creo que a él le haya ido mejor.

—Te lo advierto, Flash —un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerlo de punta a punta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el otro burlonamente.

Peter bajó la mirada. No tenía ganas de llorar. Ya había llorado lo suficiente.

—Una —empezó a contar Peter mientras dejaba caer sus cosas al suelo.

Flash frunció el ceño mientras acercaba su rostro al de Peter.

—Que adorable te ves cuando te enojas.

Peter empezó a hiperventilar.

—Dos.

Flash se relamió los labios mientras olfateaba el cabello de Peter. Su estatura le daba mucha ventaja sobre el chico.

—¿Dos? —repitió preguntando con curiosidad —¿Cuándo viene el...?

Peter soltó un puñetazo que inmediatamente tiró a Flash. Aquel río carmesí no brotaba de parar.

—¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! —aulló el otro.

Los alumnos y maestros salieron a ver aquel espectáculo del pasillo. Los mismos que habían corrido solo de ver a aquel alfa arrogante y grosero, habían salido a escuchar aquel lastimoso grito.

—¡Eres hombre muerto, Peter! ¡Te juro que te vas a morir y también ese asqueroso engendro que llevas dentro y...!

Peter se agachó torpemente, con el voluminoso vientre estorbándole y sujetó de la camisa a Flash. Le dio otro puñetazo para terminar de romperle la nariz y se puso de pie al tiempo que le escupía. Su voz nunca había sonado tan atemorizante.

—Trata de ponerme un dedo encima a mí o a mí bebé y te demostraré que eso no es nada. Ya me tienes harto.

Los que vieron ese espectáculo se quedaron de una pieza. Sólo una chica de cabello casi blanco se acercó a darle sus cuadernos, pero Peter la miró de una forma que inmediatamente la hizo correr. Peter salió respirando pesadamente. Sintió que todo le daba vueltas, ese esfuerzo le estaba costando caro. Se recargó en una de las puertas cuando recordó que había dejado su mochila en el casillero. Ned fue el primero en aparecer.

—¿Qué tienes Peter? ¿Te sientes bien?

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Mi mochila... tráela por favor. Está en mi...—dijo mientras extendía la llave del casillero con mano temblorosa.

Ned lo alcanzó a sujetar al tiempo que MJ venía corriendo hacia ellos.

—Voy por ella. MJ, cuídalo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por quién vas? —preguntó ella.

Peter cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Ahogó un quejido.

—Va a traer mis cosas. Iba a sacar mi mochila, pero ese estúpido tenía que aparecer.

—¡¿Flash te hizo algo?!—la morena no entendía lo que estaba pasando —¿Qué pasó, Peter? — MJ volteó hacia el pasillo cuando escuchó los gritos de Flash y se puso en alerta al percibir la forma en la que su séquito de amigos los miró al entrar a la escuela.

Peter, aun en su aturdimiento sonrió.

—No —dijo Peter llevándose la mano al vientre—. Ya lo verás. Llévame a casa, por favor. Todavía no es tiempo, pero espero que no se adelante por lo de hace rato.

MJ lo sujetó con fuerza cuando vio que Ned iba caminando rápidamente hacia la salida.

—Esto se va a poner feo —dijo el chico mientras ayudaba a MJ a sostener a Peter.

—¡Con un carajo! ¡¿Qué pasó?! —gritó MJ a punto de perder la paciencia.

Se acercaron a una de las bancas que había cerca de la entrada. Los tres se sentaron lentamente. Peter no podía ocultar su malestar.

—Pasó que le rompí.... Ah, ahí viene.

MJ volteó para ver como los amigos de Flash lo iban sosteniendo. Aquellos dos se sorprendieron al ver la ropa ensangrentada de Flash. Ned se levantó, pero Peter lo sujetó con fuerza del brazo.

—Tranquilo. Se lo merecía el hijo de puta, además aquí el que necesita ayuda soy yo, no ese infeliz.

Los chicos voltearon a ver a su amigo. Ese no era el Peter que ellos conocían. Peter se acomodó con dificultad al tiempo que se veía los nudillos de la mano derecha.

—Nada mal para alguien que hace meses no pelea —dijo mientras veía abría y cerraba el puño.

MJ lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? O sea, ya sé que es un maldito, pero...

Ned no perdía detalle de aquella salida que ya había reunido a más de uno. Todos estaban viendo aquel espectáculo.

—Porque estoy harto, porque ya me cansé de que quiera aprovecharse cuando yo soy el único que puede ponerle remedio. ¿No se dan cuenta?

Sus amigos lo miraron con extrañeza. Peter se dio cuenta de que nunca se los había dicho.

—¿Qué clase de padre voy a ser si no empiezo a ponerle un alto a todos esos malditos abusivos? ¿El hijo de Spider-Man y de Iron Man no se va a defender porque su padre es un cobarde? ¡Obvio, no!

MJ se cubrió la boca mientras Ned se dejaba caer pesadamente.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntaron los dos al unísono.

Peter sonrió. Sus mejillas iban recuperando su color poco a poco.

—Ah, nunca les conté... Bueno, al rato pueden ir a casa a ver el traje. Desde la ultima vez que salí, creí haber... Bueno, pensé que ya no era tan fuerte como antes, por las molestias y todo eso, pero ya vi que aun puedo soltar uno que otro golpe. Que sea un omega no quiere decir que no vaya a proteger lo único que vale la pena cuidar. ¡¿Por qué no lo hice antes?!

Los chicos se quedaron ahí, viendo cómo salía el director y los miraba con odio. Nadie se había hecho a la idea de que dos alfas de rango superior cuidaran de un omega encinta. Eso seguía siendo un tabú. Peter miró fijamente a aquel otro alfa, el único que siempre hizo ojos ciegos ante los abusos cometidos por Flash y sus amigos, pues entre alfas se cuidaban. Era inconcebible que un pequeño omega como Peter hubiera puesto un remedio temporal.

—Si me disculpan y lamento arruinarles el día, me gustaría ir a casa. Ha sido mucha emoción por hoy y...

MJ interrumpió.

—¿Y si mejor te llevamos al médico?

—Sí, será lo mejor —secundó Ned.

Peter se levantó con cuidado.

—No, mejor invítenme una malteada, aunque sea de la cafetería y luego a casa. Nunca me había sentido tan bien. Ahora que nazca el bebé, ya sé que voy a usar como terapia.

MJ miró a Peter. El chico le sonrió.

—Tranquila, sé lo que hago y créeme que esto no los va a afectar de ninguna forma. Solamente estaba harto.

MJ no dijo nada y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento mientras Ned seguía clavado en su asiento. Peter le chasqueó los dedos.

—¡Despierta!

Ned lo miró asustado.

—No te reconozco, Peter. ¿En serio tú eras...?

—¡Shht! Bastante tengo con haber llamado la atención al romperle la nariz a ese idiota como para que ahorita todos se me vayan encima por otras cosas. Por cierto —dijo mientras sacaba su cartera y le extendía un billete a Ned—, ¿sería mucha molestia si me traes una malteada o un poco de agua? Me estoy muriendo de sed.

Ned asintió sin hacer preguntas y Peter se quedó ahí, llevándose las manos a la cintura. Todavía había mucha gente mirándolo y rodeando al herido. Peter ni se inmutó. Volvió a sentarse. Ya no había ninguna posición en la que se sintiera cómodo. Cerró los ojos un momento cuando escuchó un gran bullicio y más gritos en el patio.

"De seguro ya llegó la ambulancia y Flash va a dar la actuación de su vida. Lo bueno es que hay un abogado en la familia, así que se pueden ir al demonio".

Suspiró. Haber hecho eso lo había relajado de una forma impresionante. El cielo se nubló, pero se sentía demasiado calor. Peter bajó el cierre de su chamarra y se limpió el sudor del cuello.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, bebé? Digo, no es como que quiera que vayas por ahí pateando traseros, pero si eso te tengo que enseñar para que nadie se meta contigo... con gusto lo haré.


	21. Sueño contigo

Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así de relajado, tranquilo. Aun cuando lo de Tony estaba reciente, se sintió liberado.

"Un poco de paz por todas las que vengan".

Estuvo tentado a abrir los ojos. No escuchaba ninguna sirena de ambulancia, pero al menos los gritos lastimeros de Flash ya no se oían. Todo lo que se escuchaba era un murmullo colectivo, como si estuviera pasando algo más. Las nubes dieron paso al sol otra vez y apretó los párpados cuando sintió que la luz quemaba otra vez.

"Mala idea estar bajo el sol", pensó. "Tal vez es hora de ir con la tía MJ para que..."

Sintió que alguien se paraba frente a él.

—No es cierto, Peter...

Se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz. Abrió los ojos y quiso levantarse rápidamente, pero no pudo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo. Se había mentido al creer que ya no tenía nada más por qué llorar y pensó que iba a desmayarse. Si su mente estaba jugando con él, lo hacía de una manera cruel al hacerle creer que era real.

Tony se agachó y acarició su rostro con una de sus manos. Aquel toque no dejaba lugar a dudas. La multitud ahora los veía a ellos y Peter sentía que estaba soñando. Incluso aquella voz baja y apesadumbrada, se escuchaba muy real como para ser producto de sus anhelos.

—¡Mi cielo! ¡Yo no sabía que estás esperando un hijo mío! ¡Dios mío, Peter! ¡No sabes cuánto te...!

Tony estaba frente a él, con muchas cicatrices en la cara y una férula en el brazo izquierdo. No era el porte galante y altivo que recordaba. Era una mirada llena de dolor, la piel cubierta de cortes y cicatrices que estaban lejos de sanar y una gran cortada en los labios. Incluso, se veía demacrado, como si estuviera a punto de desfallecer en cualquier momento. Por instinto y sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, Peter sólo atinó a darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. No le importó ver caer a Tony ante todos aquellos que se habían reunido para rodearlos.

—¡Vete al demonio! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

—¡Peter, espera! ¡Amor, regresa! ¡Tenemos que hablar! —oyó gritar a Tony, mientras caminaba hacia la salida empujando a cuanto se interpusiera en su camino. Podía escuchar las expresiones de sorpresa de quienes habían visto esa escena. Lo de Flash había pasado a ser algo insignificante.

—¡Tony Stark está vivo! —escuchó gritar a alguien a la salida.

—¿Tony Stark vino a buscar al omega ese?

—¿Iron Man es el alfa de Parker?

—¿Le gritó "amor"? —fue lo último que Peter oyó. Empezó a caminar tan rápido como podía.

Sintió que las piernas le fallaban y que ya no podía ver bien a causa de las lágrimas. Llegó al callejón al que siempre iba cuando Tony lo recogía de la escuela. Se recargó en la pared y empezó a llorar sin poder contenerse. Se sujetó el vientre como si con eso pudiera controlar sus agitados sollozos.

¿En serio Tony estaba vivo o en su tristeza su mente le hacía creer que había una multitud que también lo había visto? ¿Desde cuándo podía soñar despierto y que todo pareciera tan vívido? La depresión lo estaba devorando en vida desde hacía semanas, la tristeza le había quitado las ganas de seguir adelante e incluso ese arranque de furia que por un momento lo llenó de adrenalina, ahora parecía ser una fantasía más. Su llanto aumentó. Quiso cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza.

—¡Él está muerto! ¡Tony ya no está! ¡Entiéndelo! —se gritó a sí mismo.

Era tanto su dolor que se dejó caer llorando. El suelo húmedo pronto hizo mella en su cuerpo, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose. Lo irregular de ese sonido lo hizo levantar la mirada.

—No... —dijo mientras el llanto arreciaba cual tormenta. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

No era un sueño. Tony iba caminando hacia él, apoyándose en un bastón y rengueando sin poderlo evitar.

—Peter...

—¡No, no, no! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡Tú no eres real! —gritó Peter.

Tony dejó caer el bastón mientras trataba de agacharse torpemente para estar junto a Peter.

—Mírame. ¡Amor, mírame! ¡Aquí estoy!

—¡No! —gritó Peter mientras cerraba los ojos y evadía el contacto de aquella piel cálida.

Tony tomó con ternura la barbilla de Peter y lo atrajo hacia su pecho. El chico no se había dado cuenta de que había faltado poco para romperle la nariz también. Tony lo abrazó aun con el brazo lastimado.

—Peter, aquí estoy. No me voy a ir. Nunca volveré a dejarte.

El chico seguía sollozando. Quería decir algo, pero no podía. Las palabras no salían de su boca. La voz de Tony sonaba afligida.

—Yo... sé que fui un estúpido y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar enojado conmigo. Tienes toda la razón. Nunca debí haberme ido por algo que no salió como yo creí. Soy un idiota y... no sé qué hacer para reparar esto.

Peter recordó la última carta que le había escrito, dónde decía que si pudiera volver a verlo, lo abrazaría y le diría cuánto lo extrañaba, pero en ese momento estaba confundido. No podía asimilar nada, no en ese estado.

Se separó del abrazo de Tony. Con ojos llorosos lo miró.

—¿Sabes todo lo que sufrí? ¿Sabes todo lo que me pasó? ¿Sabes cómo me sentí de creer que estabas muerto?

Tony bajó la mirada apenado.

—No puedo imaginarlo.

La voz de Peter volvió a cobrar ese ímpetu que hacía meses no tenía.

—Claro, no puedes. ¡No puedes porque no tienes una puta idea cómo me sentí al saber que no podía encontrarte por ningún lado! ¡No tienes idea de todas las noches que me la pasé llorando, creyendo que estaba solo, que estaba desamparado y que no iba a salir de esta y de ninguna otra! ¡No sabes cómo me sentí cuando me enteré de que era un maldito omega y que tú y otros ya lo sabían, menos yo! ¡No tienes idea de lo degradante que fue escuchar proposiciones que fueron desde deshacerme de mi bebé por mi condición hasta aquellas que insinuaban que me fuera con otro para que nos aventaran sus sobras a cambio de favores asquerosos! ¡No puedes ni siquiera imaginarte el suplicio y la vergüenza que pasé al saber que muchos alfas no se hacen cargo de lo que hicieron! ¡Tú lo sabías y nunca me dijiste nada, Tony! ¡No tienes una puta idea de cómo me he sentido creyendo que mi hijo jamás iba a conocer a su padre! ¡No tienes una puta idea de...!

Peter sintió que su quijada se trababa a causa de la ira que sentía. ¿Cómo era posible pasar de una emoción a otra con la misma facilidad? No le dolía haberle dicho todo lo que había pasado. Contado no parecía tan cruel cómo el haberlo vivido en carne propia. Peter hizo un esfuerzo por tratar de hablar y de que el llanto no volviera a enmudecerlo.

—Ve y arregla tus asuntos. Me da gusto ver que estás vivo, pero por favor, ya no nos busques. Me las he arreglado solo todo este tiempo, así que no creo que haga más diferencia seguir así. Total, ya te lloré una vez pensando que habías muerto, así que cuando eso pase en realidad, puedes saber que sí te lloré y te puedes ir en paz.

Se levantó torpemente cuando se dio cuenta de que Tony lloraba en silencio. Ni siquiera quiso tocar a Tony o decirle algo más. La furia no se lo permitía y no quería que el llanto volviera a traicionarlo. Aquel seguía arrodillado en el suelo. Peter volteó la mirada. No soportaba verlo así pero el resentimiento se había sumado a la tristeza y al enojo. No se dio cuenta cuando Tony metió su mano derecha a la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y abría una pequeña caja delante de él.

—Cásate conmigo, Peter. Cásate conmigo y déjame redimirme, déjame demostrarte que nunca más nos vamos a separar. Por favor.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Vete al diablo.

El chico pasó al lado de Tony. Ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

Todo lo que quería era llegar a su casa.


	22. FINAL

—¿Qué tiene?

May volteó a ver la puerta de la recámara de Peter y luego cruzó mirada con su novio.

—No me quiso decir. Llegó hecho un mar de llanto y con la ropa sucia y mojada. Estoy esperando a que se tranquilice para saber qué fue lo que pasó y a quién voy a matar. Lleva horas llorando y no ha salido de su cuarto. Hasta me mandó al diablo.

Justin se acercó a tocar la puerta de Peter.

—¿Puedo pasar? Necesito que me digas qué pasó y saber de qué forma puedo ayudarte.

Un grito y el sonido de algo estrellándose contra aquella puerta cerrada fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

—Creo que lo mejor será darle tiempo —dijo el abogado mientras veía a May.

—Sí, eso será lo mejor, pero te juro que aun cuando tenga que tirar esa puerta...

El timbre sonó. May fue a abrir y vio que MJ y Ned estaban ahí, lucían muy preocupados.

—Señora Parker —dijo MJ casi conteniendo la respiración—. ¿Está Peter aquí?

May los miró desconcertada y los invitó a pasar.

—Llegó llorando y no me quiso decir qué pasó. ¿Ustedes saben algo?

Los dos chicos se miraron. Ninguno de ellos quería hablar.

—Sí, sobre eso —dijo Ned aclarándose la garganta mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con las llaves de Peter y su mochila—, hubo un pequeño problema.

MJ lo miró con odio y May arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le hicieron a Peter? —preguntó mientras iba por su cigarrera.

Justin intervino cuando vio que la mujer iba a encender un cigarro.

—Creo que no es buena idea por el bebé...

May lo miró con ojos que refulgían de ira.

—Es una terrible idea a menos que me des la botella de ginebra, pero ya.

Los chicos tragaron saliva mientras seguían con la mirada los movimientos del abogado y veían que May se amarraba el cabello y se quitaba las gafas.

—No le hicieron nada directamente —dijo MJ tratando de que su voz no sonara tan alarmista como la de Ned.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó May mientras le arrebataba la botella a su novio y bebía desesperada—¿Quieren un trago?

Los chicos sonrieron nerviosamente y negaron con la cabeza.

—Es que Peter le rompió la nariz a Flash Thompson, porque lo estaba molestando.

—¡¿Y ese animal le hizo algo?! —preguntó May encendiendo el cigarro que había dejado en la mesa.

—¡No, no, no! Cálmese, por favor —dijo Ned—. Es que eso no fue lo que pasó.

May dio una bocanada profunda a su cigarro y después dio otro sorbo a la botella.

—¿Entonces? ¡Es que ustedes no me dicen nada!

Justin se acercó y le dio una palmadita a May en la espalda.

—Si te alteras y los interrumpes, menos nos vamos a enterar de qué fue lo que sucedió.

MJ y Ned se miraron. La chica le quitó la botella a May y le dio un sorbo.

—Es que Tony Stark fue a la escuela.

May frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a Justin.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que mi Peter esté así? ¿La emoción de saber que su ídolo está vivo no lo deja en paz y por eso está llorando? ¡Dios, este niño está loco!

May se alejó y fue a golpear violentamente la puerta de Peter.

—¡Abre, maldita sea! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

Ese arrebato sólo había provocado que Peter llorara con más intensidad y que arrojara más cosas contra la puerta. Justin fue por May y la llevó de vuelta a la sala.

—Es que no es solo eso. Peter ya se iba cuando alguien dijo que Tony se había regresado para terminar de desfigurar a Flash —dijo Ned.

El abogado se desanudó la corbata y fue por tres vasos, los sirvió y le dio uno a cada chico mientras él tomaba del suyo. Lucía nervioso.

—Yo me hago cargo de esto, chicos. Pueden tomar un poco si lo necesitan.

—¡Maldita sea, Justin! ¡Deja que me digan con lujo de detalle lo que ese señor hizo por nuestro Peter!

MJ vació su vaso mientras Ned agitaba el suyo sin haberlo probado.

—Es que... Peter le pegó a Flash —repitió MJ—, pero después no nos dimos cuenta cuando Peter se fue de la escuela...

—¡Lo dejaron solo! —gritó May mientras le quitaba el vaso a Ned para después beberlo de un solo trago—. ¡Chicos, pero sí se los he encargado mucho!

—Fue sólo un momento —se excusó Ned—. MJ fue por el auto, yo fui a la cafetería porque Peter me pidió algo de beber y cuando llegamos todos estaban afuera, diciendo que Tony había ido a buscar a Peter....

MJ lo interrumpió.

—... y cuando lo empezamos a buscar él ya no estaba. Alguien dijo que los había visto discutir en el callejón cerca de la escuela y fuimos para allá. Vimos al señor Stark y nos preguntó si sabíamos algo de Peter y le dijimos que sí.

Justin se quitó la corbata y los lentes. May frunció el ceño.

—¿Y? ¿Eso que tiene que ver con mi Peter? —preguntó casi a punto de perder la paciencia.

—El señor Stark nos hizo muchas preguntas —atajó MJ—. Nos preguntó quiénes eran los que habían molestado a Peter y... le dijimos del incidente de la mañana, que Peter lo había golpeado y todo eso y apenas iba llegando la ambulancia cuando Tony se regresó a la escuela y terminó de romper lo que ya estaba roto.

Justin se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—¡Pues vaya, hasta que alguien hizo algo bueno! Al fin nos las pagó ese mocoso idiota —dijo May con voz triunfal.

—No estás entendiendo, May —dijo Justin mientras se servía otro vaso—. No estás entendiendo.

May lo miró molesta.

—¿Qué se supone que no estoy captando, eh? ¿Qué el gran Tony Stark puede enfrentar cargos por defender a nuestro sobrino de un abusador? Si se trata de eso, yo voy a testificar a su favor y mira que lo haré con gusto. Tú puedes ser uno de sus abogados, digo, sé que tiene muchos y muy buenos, pero tú también podrías defenderlo así cómo él hizo lo mismo con nuestro niño y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Con todo lo que el padre de ese...idiota tiene, bien le puede pagar un cirujano y un guardaespaldas porque donde yo sepa que quiere vengarse, en serio que el mocoso va a necesitar mucho más que a toda la policía de la ciudad cuidándolo.

MJ y Ned se miraron entre sí.

—Es que eso no es todo...

El timbre sonó. May se levantó a abrir la puerta y los chicos aprovecharon para salir casi corriendo sin despedirse.

—¡Señor Stark! ¡Qué alivio saber que está bien! ¡Peter, mira quién vino! —gritó May.

Tony dudó en pasar, más cuando una serie de gritos ininteligibles se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

—Ay, perdónelo. Está un poco alterado pero ya me enteré de lo que sucedió y le agradezco mucho lo que hizo por mi Peter. Pase, pase por favor, está en su casa.

—¿Puedo hablar con ustedes y con Peter? Necesito explicar algunas cosas sobre lo de hoy y...—Tony bajó la mirada. Justin se levantó y jaló del brazo a May.

—No creo que sea una buena idea que tú y yo estemos aquí —dijo Justin.

May lucía despreocupada.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ignorando el hecho de que el millonario tenía un aire apesadumbrado.

Peter salió de su cuarto con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

—¡Dile que se largue! ¡No lo quiero volver a ver nunca!

May hizo una mueca cuando el adolescente volvió a encerrarse azotando la puerta. Ella gritó.

—¡¿Por qué no, amor?! ¡No seas grosero con el señor...!

Justin no pudo impedirlo. Hasta ese momento la mujer reaccionó y abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas a Tony.

—¡Vaya, así que usted es el causante de todo esto! ¡Así que gracias a usted mi sobrino pasó por todo ese infierno mientras usted andaba...!

Tony ni se inmutó cuando la mujer volvió a abofetearlo y empujarlo hasta que se cansó. Justin sabía que lo mejor era ir por el botiquín para ayudar al millonario a limpiarse. Peter seguía llorando inconsolablemente.

—¡Cálmate! ¡Eso es algo que no nos importa! —Justin trató de sujetar a May.

—¡¿No nos importa?! ¡¿Crees que no me dolió escuchar a mi sobrino decir que tenía meses escondiéndose de mí, porque tenía miedo de mi reacción?! ¡¿Crees que no me dolió saber que por ahí andaba un alfa suelto que solo se burló de mi muchacho?!

May abofeteó a Justin. El abogado se paró al lado de Stark.

—Creo que debemos saber ambos lados de la historia. Me dolió lo de Peter porque ya es como un hijo para mí, pero si este hombre tuvo el valor de venir ahorita es porque... ¿En serio, May? ¿No sabes lo que pasó en realidad? ¡Es un milagro que esté vivo dando la cara!

Tony tragó saliva.

—Señora Parker, de verdad... lo siento mucho. Yo... —se le cortó la voz al millonario, pero se mantuvo con aplomo— amo a Peter. Es lo más importante para mí y sí, sé que estuvo mal no haber platicado antes con usted. Con ustedes —se corrigió mirando a Justin, su único aliado en ese momento—. Yo les debo una explicación y eso es lo que he venido a dar.

May bufó. Estaba enojada con el hombre que había tenido al borde del colapso a Peter durante tantos meses y no sabía de qué otra forma reaccionar. Le hervía la sangre.

—Pase pero si mi Peter no quiere verlo, quiero que respete su decisión.

Tony suspiró.

—Así será.

El millonario entró escoltado por el abogado mientras May traía otra botella para ella sola y una más para ellos dos. Justin carraspeó para indicarle a May que le diera un asiento a Tony. A regañadientes ella le indicó con la mirada que podía sentarse en el sillón mientras ella se colocaba cerca de la entrada de la cocina.

—Hable —dijo ella con voz autoritaria.

Tony se sentó torpemente. Llevaba una venda en la mano derecha, consecuencia de los golpes que había dado en la tarde.

—Gracias por recibirme en su casa. En serio, gracias.

Justin cerró la puerta principal, misma que ya estaba siendo rodeada por varios vecinos curiosos que al escuchar los gritos de la italiana, se habían convocado.

—¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa? —preguntó May sarcásticamente.

Tony tomó el vaso que Justin le ofrecía y lo vació de un trago.

—Que me fui todo este tiempo pensando que podía cambiar el mundo. Que mi complejo de superioridad me hizo creer que podía cambiar a todo un sistema, que pensé en los que habrían de venir después de mí, podrían tener una vida mejor y no solo yo, sino los demás. No vengo a hacerme la víctima —dijo mientras miraba su mano vendada—, porque si bien sobreviví un atentado, la verdad es que todo se pudo haber evitado si yo desde un principio me hubiera negado para quedarme con Peter.

May dio un sorbo a su botella y la azotó sobre la mesa.

—¿Y por qué mi Peter? ¿Por qué no otro?

—Soy un alfa y su aroma, su esencia me volvió loco. Él era al que estuve esperando toda mi vida... es... No sé cómo decírselo sin escucharme patético, más patético.

—¡Pero usted es mucho mayor que él! —gritó May.

—Lo sé y no me importa. Cuando estoy con él, todo el mundo desaparece. Todo recobra su sentido y todo es mejor. Sé que sueno como un depravado o un ridículo, pero no me importa. Yo amo a Peter y más allá de lo que la misma naturaleza dicta, yo lo quiero, no concibo la vida sin él —Tony se enjugó una lagrima que iba rodando sobre su mejilla.

Justin encendió un cigarro. May seguía mirando con furia a Tony.

—Ajá, ¿y usted espera que yo crea toda esa basura? ¿Cree que no nos enteramos de las fotos que se colaron donde usted andaba en quién sabe dónde?

Tony tomó aire.

—Son fotos pagadas. Mi asistente tuvo que publicarlas para ocultar la misión y que las cosas no se complicaran en ese tiempo. ¡Jamás fue mi intención irme y que Peter creyera que yo me estaba burlando de él! ¡Está esperando a mi hijo y no sabe cuánto me duele que yo no haya estado aquí, cuando él más me necesitaba! ¡Nunca dejé de pensar en él! ¡Nunca dejé de amarlo, de extrañarlo! ¡No sabe cuánto me odio por no haber estado aquí, con él!

May lo miró como queriendo matarlo. Tony sabía que de haber podido, lo hubiera hecho.

—Sé que soy lo peor que le pudo pasar a su sobrino, sé que tienen todo el derecho de odiarme pero por favor, necesito hablar con él, que sepa que vengo a hacerme cargo de él y del bebé y de todo eso. ¡Amo a Peter con todas mis fuerzas y quiero estar con él!

La italiana negó con la cabeza.

—Pues ya vio que mi sobrino se las ingenió todo este tiempo y si se enteró, creo que sabe que no está solo. Esos dos chicos que se fueron hace rato, hicieron más por él que lo que usted y yo pudimos haber hecho. ¿Qué le hace pensar que de buenas a primeras vamos a recibirlo de buena gana? ¡A mi me tiene sin cuidado que usted sea el gran Tony Stark!

Justin se levantó y se acercó a susúrrale algo a May. Tony bajó la mirada.

—Sólo quiero verlo una última vez. Si Peter me dice que no se quiere casar conmigo, lo entiendo y me lo merezco, pero quiero que sepa que siempre voy a velar por él y por nuestro bebé. Que no importa si no... —la voz se le quebró.

May se alejó de Justin y caminó hacia la habitación del chico. El abogado le ofreció un pañuelo a Tony.

—Entienda que han pasado por tanto y no es fácil que asimilen lo que a usted también le pasó. Mire, yo no lo juzgo. No soy quien para decir nada, pero trate de comprenderlos. Están en shock. Nosotros íbamos a hacernos cargo de Peter y del bebé, tenemos nuestros propios planes, pero hasta ahora May y todos nos enteramos que usted es el alfa...—se corrigió—, el padre de ese bebé y creo que lo correcto es que usted esté cerca de ellos.

Tony arrugó el pañuelo y lo guardó en su bolsillo. No sabía qué decir. El abogado le palmeó el hombro.

—Téngales paciencia. Si hoy el chico no quiere verlo y May sigue en esa misma postura, yo voy a tratar de hablar con ellos y que accedan a platicar con usted. Deles tiempo, por favor.

—Gracias —dijo Tony débilmente.

La puerta se abrió y Peter salió. Su rostro seguía bañado en lágrimas y cubierto por la ira.

—¿Nos pueden dejar solos?

May iba a decir algo, pero Justin la tomó suavemente del brazo y la llevó hacia la salida. Peter los siguió con la mirada y hasta que los escuchó cerrar la puerta, se dignó en mirar a Tony. El millonario se puso de pie rápidamente, dejando caer el bastón con el que se apoyaba.

—Ven —dijo el chico mientras caminaba hacia su pequeña habitación.

Tony caminó torpemente siguiéndolo. El chico se sentó en la cama y le indicó a Tony que se sentara junto a él.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó con la voz aun velada por el llanto.

Tony tomó aire.

—Hubo un atentado. Hicimos enojar a mucha gente que se opone a que los demás tengan una vida más justa y...—Tony bajó la mirada. No se sentía como el alfa poderoso que toda su vida había sido. Era un hombre tratando de redimirse, pero no sentía el valor que otras veces lo había acompañado.

Tomó aire. Aquel resplandor cegador estuvo a punto de destrozarlo como al resto de la tripulación del jet. Su único pensamiento en ese momento, era poder estar a salvo para ver a Peter aunque fuera una última vez. Sintió que su corazón se agitaba sólo de recordarlo. Todavía sentía miedo.

—Todos ayudaron a que me escapara y al mismo tiempo, descubrieron la trampa que nos pusieron. Natasha alcanzó a guardar una armadura, la única que aun servía y eso fue lo que me salvó. De no haber sido por ella, yo no estaría vivo. No quedó nada del avión y... esta vez ni mis mejores inventos pudieron salvarme de usar esto —dijo señalando con la mirada el bastón y la férula—. Fue una suerte que Rhodey y Happy activaran el rastreador y no me dejaran morir en el desierto. No tiene mucho que abrí los ojos. Tuvieron que inducirme un coma pero no tenían la seguridad de que fuera despertar, por eso no te pude ver antes

Peter se enderezó porque el bebé estaba pateándolo. Tony no sabía qué más decir.

—¿Quieres tocarlo? Se está moviendo.

Tony miró el rostro del chico y aun con la mano derecha doliéndole, pasó delicadamente su palma sobre aquel enorme vientre. Sonrió tiernamente cuando sintió los movimientos del bebé.

—Es hermoso...

Peter sonrió.

—Ya no estoy enojado contigo. Perdóname por haber sido grosero y no haberte escuchado hace rato, pero...

Tony siguió acariciándolo. Se detuvo para levantarse y quedar frente a Peter. No le importaba el dolor que su cuerpo nuevamente empezaba a sentir.

—Peter, yo... Lo siento. Nunca voy a poderte decir cuánto siento tanto que hayas pasado por ese infierno. ¡No sabes lo mal que me siento pero sé que no es nada comparado con todo lo que viviste y...!

Peter pasó una de sus manos por aquel rostro herido y demacrado. Le dolía ver la tristeza en los ojos de aquel hombre. Había demasiado dolor en ellos y se contuvo de besarlo. El chico se separó y fue a recostarse en su cama. Tony lo siguió. Aun con el brazo lastimado se acomodó en esa pequeña litera, justo al lado del chico.

—Tu brazo... —dijo Peter dándose de la evidente incomodidad del millonario.

—No importa. Da igual, todo me duele.

Peter se movió pesadamente encima del cuerpo del cuarentón y se acomodó de tal forma que el brazo izquierdo de Tony quedara libre. Suspiró cuando sintió el pecho del millonario justo detrás de su espalda.

—Sí importa, si no, ¿cómo me vas a ayudar a cargar al bebé?

Las lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de ambos. Peter se pegó más al cuerpo de Tony. Esta vez el aroma del alfa se sentía débil, como apagado.

—Yo —dijo Tony—, quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a cuidar, que no importa lo que decidas pero nunca te voy a desamparar. Quiero estar contigo, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y con nuestro hijo. Fui buscando algo mejor para todos pero estuve a punto de perder lo más importante. Perdóname por favor.

Peter sujetó la mano derecha de Tony y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Lo único que me interesa es que estás aquí y que no te vas a perder ni un solo minuto. Todo lo demás, todo lo que pasó ya no importa.

Tony suspiró.

—Y quiero que sepas que te amo, que nunca dejé de pensar en ti.

Peter sonrió.

—Yo tampoco y la verdad es que hubo momentos en los que te odié por haber pensado mal de ti.

Tony apretó la mano de Peter. Una repentina calma empezó a invadirlo.

—Eso ya no importa, Peter. Quiero estar contigo y con nuestro hijo si tú estás de acuerdo.

Peter asintió y empezó a cerrar los ojos. El sueño lo estaba venciendo.

***

Peter abrió los ojos y estaba solo. No recordaba haber dormido tantas horas de corrido. Estaba cubierto con una frazada y se levantó despacio. El aroma a mantequilla y café pronto le despertó el apetito, pero sabía que no podía beberlo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se le antojaba probarlo. Caminó despacio y sonrió al ver aquella discreta cadena de oro en su cuello, de la cual pendía un anillo. No podía ponérselo porque sus manos estaban hinchadas, pero en unas cuantas semanas podría lucirlo con orgullo.

—Buenos días, dormilón.

Peter sonrió y fue a besar a aquel hombre que ya había recuperado completamente la movilidad de su brazo izquierdo y que ya no necesitaba ese rudimentario bastón. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que todo se había aclarado y cada vez muy pocos días para que ese bebé que estaba esperando, al fin llegara.

—Hoy no voy a ir a la escuela —dijo mientras buscaba una taza para servirse café.

—Ni lo pienses —dijo Tony quitándosela de las manos—. Ya sabes que ya no tienes que ir a clases y que tampoco puedes probar el café. Te va a hacer daño.

—¿Ni un poco?

—Nada. Espera pacientemente hasta que puedas hacerlo y ni se te ocurra... hacer eso.

El aroma a maple pronto llenó aquel amplio recibidor. Peter estaba desplegando sus encantos para convencer a su prometido.

—May no está... —dijo queriendo exasperarlo.

—Pero yo sí —dijo Tony mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse—. Ella será tu tía y la abuela de bebé, pero el marido y el papá soy yo.

— No cuenta porque todavía no nos casamos —dijo Peter burlonamente.

Tony apagó la cafetera y fue a acercar un par de platos. Le sirvió el desayuno a Peter y se sentó a su lado para darle de comer en la boca. Amaba hacer eso.

—Pero en cuanto nazca, lo haremos. Por cierto, ¿ya me vas a decir qué es? Ni siquiera sé qué le voy a comprar a mi propio bebé porque no sé qué es. Ni siquiera sé de qué color le voy a preparar su habitación y esas cosas. Entiendo que tampoco quieras que sigamos con eso de los colores para niño o niña, ¡pero a mí me hace una ilusión tremenda! Por lo menos en lo que crece y escoge sus propias cosas, pero por el momento, yo quiero saber si voy a comprar rosa o azul o menta o lavanda o el color que sea, pero ya dime qué es.

Peter tomó un sorbo de la taza de té que Tony siempre le tenía preparada. Fingió no escuchar la desesperación en la voz de su prometido.

—Ayer ya no supe en qué terminó la película. Ni siquiera sentí a qué hora me llevaste cargando a la cama.

—Peter... no me cambies el tema.

El chico sonrió.

—Es que la habitación del bebé es más grande que el departamento en el que vivíamos May y yo. ¿No te parece algo exagerado que haya demasiadas cosas y muebles dentro de su cuarto? ¿Un bebé para qué necesita una sala y una televisión? ¿Es en serio lo del escritorio y la computadora?

Tony se sirvió café.

—Es para que yo me quede a cuidarlo en lo que tú duermes o en lo que haces tu tarea. Dijimos que yo me voy a hacer cargo mientras tú haces tus cosas. Sé que May dijo que podría ayudarnos, pero no le voy a interrumpir su luna de miel para que nos ayude. El bebé es nuestro y nosotros somos los padres.

Peter sonrió.

—Nunca pensé que fueras un alfa tan posesivo.

—No lo soy —dijo Tony—. La mayoría de los alfas no cuidan a sus bebés pero yo sí voy a hacerlo mientras mi joven y maravilloso esposo sigue adelante con sus planes. Creo que todas las familias deberían organizarse así. Al menos la nuestra, así va a funcionar.

Peter se levantó.

—¿Me acompañas a la escuela a dejar el último trabajo? No me voy a tardar mucho.

Tony lo miró.

—De acuerdo, pero quiero que hoy mismo me digas qué es y...

Peter lo calló con un beso.

—¿Nos vamos? Dame diez minutos en lo que me cambio y regresando me ayudas a bañarme.

Minutos después, Peter iba entrando a la escuela. Eran los últimos días del semestre e iba cada semana a dejar trabajos. MJ y Ned se habían ofrecido a hacerle las tareas, pero Peter se había negado, quería seguirse haciendo cargo de algunas de sus cosas ahora que su vida al fin seguía le curso que tanto había anhelado. Todo ese trance tan amargo de esos meses, había quedado casi en el olvido al ver la manera tan amorosa en la que ese par se seguía asegurando de que estuviera bien y al saber que su acosador había sido enviado lejos de su alcance. El padre de Flash supo que lo mejor era alejarlo al saber que Tony Stark era el alfa del chico al que su hijo le había hecho propuestas por demás asquerosas y que había usado su nombre y su rango para humillar a un omega que ya no estaba solo.

Sabía que podía contar con ellos y al igual que Tony, estaba muy agradecido por todo el tiempo que le habían ayudado y cuidado incondicionalmente. MJ todavía le llevaba cajas llenas de dulces cuando iba a visitarlo a su nueva casa y Ned se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en orden. Cuando el millonario tenía que salir a atender algunas juntas de negocios que no podía evitar, ellos dos se quedaban a cuidar a Peter, a ayudarle a preparar la cena y se iban hasta que Tony regresaba. Por lo mismo, Tony había procurado ya no robarle tiempo a ese par que habían demostrado ser los mejores amigos que Peter pudiera tener, pero el chico aun quería ir a verlos antes de volcarse de lleno en sus nuevas ocupaciones. Peter se quedó platicando con ellos un rato mientras el maestro revisaba su tarea.

—Oye, ¿no se supone que ya estás en días? —le preguntó MJ.

—Según yo, faltan dos semanas todavía y les juro que me muero de nervios, pero al mismo tiempo ya quiero que llegue. Cuando cumpla los cuatro meses, Tony y yo nos vamos a casar. Ya empezamos a ver lo de la boda y esas cosas, pero primero tenemos que arreglar su cuarto y todo eso.

—¿Ya nos vas a decir que es? MJ será mi asistente hasta que termine la universidad si yo gano la apuesta —dijo Ned mientras acariciaba el vientre de su amigo.

Peter sonrió.

—Tal vez lo sepan dentro de... ay no.

Los tres chicos se dieron cuenta de que faltaba menos tiempo de lo que pensaban. Peter sacó su teléfono y le marcó a Tony. Los otros dos lo sujetaron mientras lo llevaban con cuidado al estacionamiento.

—Tony, no te asustes, pero creo que ya es hora. ¿Puedes...? Ay... ¿Puedes decirle a May? Creo que me va a matar si no le decimos y ay...—dijo respirando pesadamente. Peter se sujetó con fuerza a sus amigos. Cuando salió, Tony estaba pálido.

—Si no puede manejar, yo lo hago, señor Stark —dijo MJ.

Tony le dio las llaves del auto y Ned se regresó corriendo por las mochilas.

—¡Me dices en donde los alcanzo! —gritó.

La morena encendió aquel auto deportivo mientras Tony acomodaba con cuidado a Peter y se estiraba para cerrar la portezuela.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Aquí estoy—dijo tratando de que el intenso dolor del omega no delatara lo nervioso que se encontraba. Se dio cuenta de que el sudor había perlado la frente de su amado.

—Ay... MJ, ¿puedes manejar más rápido? Ya sé que no es tu culpa pero... ¡ay! —se quejó Peter.

La morena aceleró buscando la salida más próxima. Tony lamentó que la biología actuara en contra suya al poder sentir la desesperación y el miedo de Peter.

—Duele... —se quejó Peter.

Tony trató de calmarlo con su voz.

—Trata de respirar. Lento, profundo, amor. Ya lo habíamos practicado.

Peter cerró los ojos y afanosamente trató de controlar su respiración. Su piel estaba mojada por el sudor. Tony sintió que el chico estaba a punto de destrozarle la mano por la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo que realmente sentía, era un dolor tremendo traspasándolo, peor que cualquiera que él hubiera experimentado en carne propia en cualquiera de sus batallas.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera para que esa sensación tan poderosa no estuviera haciendo sentir mal a aquel chico de ojos marrones y cabellos finos al que tanto amaba, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba fascinado con saber que al fin, conocería a su bebé. Su amor se había consumado de muchas formas, pero el imaginar tener a su bebé en brazos, era una emoción tremenda, casi indescriptible. Era la prueba de que su lazo sería irrompible.

—Te amo, Peter —le dijo Tony mientras le daba un beso para tranquilizarlo.

Peter abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró con las lágrimas a punto de desbordársele. Dolía pero la emoción era superior a todo eso.

—Nosotros también te amamos, Tony.

 

FIN


	23. Epílogo

—¿Dónde está tu bebé? —preguntó Natasha.

—Ahí, con sus otros padrinos. ¿Puedes creer que en todo el día ni siquiera he podido...?

Los dos voltearon mirando aquella escena. Peter estaba limpiando con mucho cuidado ese pequeño rostro. MJ y Ned estaban sonrientes cargando al bebé mientras le hacían cariños. Tony miró emocionado la escena. No solo era el bautizo, sino también la boda. Hubiera querido que fuera algo discreto, una reunión intima pero May se había opuesto tajantemente. Incluso el marido de ella, había tratado de interceder sin éxito, pero al final las cosas se hicieron como ella dijo y tanto Tony como Peter habían aceptado sin protestar. Muchos invitados llenaban aquel enorme jardín. Tony dio un sorbo a su copa y la puso en la charola que el mesero le extendía.

—Me da mucho gusto que al final las cosas hayan salido bien.

Tony volteó para ver a ese otro alfa con el que muchas otras veces había peleado, pero que había mostrado su enorme bondad al ayudarlo a escapar. Esta vez no iba solo.

—Muchas gracias y me da gusto que hayan podido venir.

Steve sonrió. Iba sujetando celosamente a su acompañante.

—No te he presentado a mi... prometido.

Tony estrechó la mano de aquel otro hombre que, por su porte tan altivo y regio, no parecía ser un omega.

—James, mucho gusto —dijo el otro.

Tony sonrió.

—Bienvenidos y pasen.

Steve y su pareja entraron y fueron directamente a saludar a Peter. Tony se dio cuenta de que aun sin haber logrado su propósito inicial, al menos había conseguido que sus excompañeros de pelea hubieran seguido su ejemplo. Al parecer cada uno de ellos tenía un omega o un beta del que nunca habían hablado. Incluso Natasha, cuyo beta tenía un aspecto que distaba mucho de su condición cuando se transformaba para la pelea.

—¿Y quién decidió el nombre?

—Peter, él lo escogió y yo estuve de acuerdo. Alguna vez lo platicamos, mucho antes de saber qué estaba pasando y... simplemente me encantó. No había nada que discutir al respecto.

—¿Y por qué se llama así? Digo, es un nombre muy bonito y tengo curiosidad.

Tony seguía con la mirada la forma en la Peter se acercaba lentamente a él cargando a su bebé. Apenas habían pasado cuatro meses de su llegada y Tony estaba perdidamente enamorado.

—Porque fue un pequeño homenaje a nuestras madres. Es nuestra princesa. Es mi princesa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola.  
> Este es mi primer intento por hacer una historia romántica (jajaja) con un poco de Omegaverse, aunque no en la dinámica tradicional, sino mencionando algunos elementos y omittiendo otros que no me parecen relevantes, pues lo que quiero contar es una historia de amor, LOL.
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado :)


End file.
